Just Not Good Enough
by houseghost
Summary: Wie immer SS/HG
1. What's wrong with me?

Just Not Good Enough

Kapitel 1

What's wrong with me?

"Wie immer hervorragend aus dem Lehrbuch zitiert, Miss Granger", sagt Snape zischelnd zwischen seinen nahezu unbeweglichen Lippen hindurch. Sie sind so schmal aufeinander gepresst, dass ich mich ernsthaft wundern muss, wie er dabei überhaupt einen derart scharfen Laut zustande bringen kann.

Die ganze Klasse ist vor Anspannung totenstill und ich wage nicht, ihm zu widersprechen. Bei jedem anderen Lehrer wäre die Antwort auf meinen Beitrag zum Unterrichtsgeschehen ein Kompliment gewesen, nicht so bei Snape.

Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er mich auf diese Weise rügt. Man könnte also durchaus meinen, ich hätte mich im Laufe der Jahre daran gewöhnt, in aller Öffentlichkeit von ihm vorgeführt zu werden. Dennoch schafft er es immer wieder, mir die kleinen Härchen in meinem Nacken zu Berge stehen zu lassen. Sein Blick ist eisig. Die schwarzen Augen spähen kalt glitzernd und wachsam um sich, bis sie endlich einen Punkt finden, auf den sie sich fixieren. Kaum hat Snape sich daran festgebissen, lässt er nicht mehr so schnell los. Das Opfer bin in diesem Fall eindeutig ich.

"Wenn Sie in meinem Unterricht sprechen, tun Sie das nur, wenn ich Sie dazu auffordere, verstanden?"

Es ist keine Frage im eigentlichen Sinn, sondern vielmehr eine Feststellung, die er mir unter die Nase reiben möchte, seit ich zum ersten Mal sein Klassenzimmer betreten habe.

Ich nicke, obwohl mir auf der Zunge liegt, ihm vorzuwerfen, dass ich wieder einmal die Einzige war, die überhaupt wusste, worum es ging. Die meisten bemühen sich zwar, aufzupassen, um ihn nicht zu verärgern, schaffen es aber nicht, seinen Anforderungen gerecht zu werden. Nicht einmal Malfoy hat seit Beginn des Schuljahres mehr Spaß daran, seinen Senf zum Besten zu geben. Seine Bewunderung für Snape scheint auf wundersame Weise verflogen zu sein, aber dazu später. Mir kann es nur recht sein.

"Ja, Sir", gebe ich bedröppelt zurück. Wie oft haben wir dieses Spiel inzwischen eigentlich durchgekaut? Dabei hatte ich so gehofft, dass er jetzt, wo er endlich sein Wunschfach unterrichten darf, etwas entgegenkommender sein würde, schließlich hat er angeblich jahrelang geradezu darum gebettelt, den Posten in Verteidigung zu bekommen.

Snape lässt unbeirrt von mir ab und fährt mit dem Unterricht fort. Ich bin so geknickt, dass ich von nun an nichts mehr sage. Es tut weh, so herablassend behandelt zu werden, obwohl ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das passieren würde. Er hat noch nie eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, mich in die Schranken zu weisen.

Nachdem Harry und ich schweigend ein paar finstere Blicke getauscht haben, ist mir sehr danach zumute, mich an Snape zu rächen. Bisher habe ich es vermieden, so zu denken, doch langsam habe ich genug von dieser Ungerechtigkeit. Ich will nicht länger hinnehmen, anders zu sein, nur weil ich von Muggeln abstamme. Genau das aber ist es, worum es insgeheim geht. Viele Veränderungen sind in letzter Zeit im Gange, die mir Angst machen. Ereignisse, die das Leben in Hogwarts seiner Unbeschwertheit beraubt haben, gibt es genug. Die Schule wird inzwischen von Auroren bewacht. Außerdem sprechen alle Indizien dafür, dass mindestens einer der Schüler im vergangenen Sommer in die Reihen der Todesser aufgestiegen ist. Wer das sein könnte, ist nach anfänglicher Skepsis auch für mich offensichtlich, doch nur die wenigsten wissen davon, weil sich niemand traut, es laut auszusprechen. Wir, all jene, die eng mit Harry in Kontakt stehen, warten förmlich darauf, dass bald ein großes Unglück geschehen wird. Etwas, das mit Voldemort zu tun hat; vielleicht auch mit Draco und Snape. So weiß ich zweifellos, dass Snape seinen Schützling uns anderen vorzieht. Erst neulich hat Harry mir erzählt, wie Draco es geschafft hat, sich der Autorität seines Professors zu widersetzen, indem er zum wiederholten Male nicht zum Nachsitzen erschienen ist. Der Junge hat Freiheiten, von denen wir in Gryffindor nur träumen können.

Das Ende der Stunde ist wie ein Segen für mich und ich bin heilfroh, dass ich die Nerven behalten habe und stumm für mich geblieben bin, ohne meine Rachegedanken umzusetzen, die zugegebenermaßen alles andere als harmlos waren. Was soll ich machen? So gedemütigt habe ich mich in Snapes Klasse nicht mehr gefühlt, seit der Unfall mit meinen Zähnen passiert ist. Jedes Mal, wenn er mich heute angesehen hat, wurde ich wieder daran erinnert, wie es war, ihm ausgeliefert zu sein, ohne sich wehren zu können. Mir ist ganz komisch geworden, heiß vor Zorn.

Als Harry und ich auf dem Weg zur Tür sind, Ron ist überraschend schnell mit Lavender abgehauen, baut Snape sich demonstrativ vor seinem Schreibtisch auf, kaum dass wir an ihm vorübergehen. Er faltet die Arme vor der Brust und sieht von oben auf mich herab, als wäre ich eine lästige Kakerlake. Mir wird ganz kalt bei diesem Blick.

"Komm weiter", flüstert Harry und zieht mich am Ärmel fort.

Ich habe nichts dagegen einzuwenden und folge ihm. Draußen im Flur angelangt hasten wir ohne Unterbrechung weiter.

"Was war das denn, Mione?", sagt Harry aufgeregt, nachdem er sich vergewissert hat, dass Snape uns nicht mehr hören kann. "Wieso hast du ihn nicht einfach wie sonst auch ignoriert, anstatt Ärger mit ihm zu riskieren?"

Verwundert luge ich zu ihm rüber, während ich versuche, im Laufschritt mit dem Tempo, das er gewählt hat, um so viel Distanz wie möglich zwischen uns und Snape zu bringen, mitzuhalten. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht einmal, wovon er eigentlich spricht.

"Hab ich doch gemacht", murmle ich entnervt.

Er aber schüttelt vehement den Kopf.

"Willst du mir ernsthaft sagen, du hast gar nicht mitgekriegt, was du getan hast?"

Das kommt mir langsam etwas komisch vor. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich auf meinem Platz gesessen und mit den Füßen gewackelt habe, um mich innerlich zu beruhigen. Und meine Hände haben fürchterlich geschwitzt. Aber ich habe Stand gehalten und mich nicht mehr gemeldet.

"Hör schon auf, Harry", sage ich forsch. "Ich habe kein Wort mehr mit ihm geredet. Nicht mal die Hand hab ich noch gehoben. Der Kerl kann mir echt gestohlen bleiben. Immerzu macht er mich blöd an, obwohl wir alle wissen, dass niemand sonst die Antworten auf seine Fragen kennt!"

"Schon", sagt er überrumpelt von meiner Schimpftirade. "Aber heute warst du wirklich schräg drauf. Du hast ein paar wüste Sachen vor dich hingemurmelt, auch Flüche und so ein Zeugs. Über Snapes Kopf sind sogar winzig kleine Gewitterwolken zum Vorschein gekommen."

Ich bleibe abrupt stehen.

"Sag das nochmal!"

Harry nimmt mich an den Schultern und grinst verschlagen.

"Der Anblick war zu komisch."

Ich glaube mir wird schlecht.

"Ist das wirklich wahr?"

Er nickt und mir schwant nichts Gutes. Das kann nur zu Problemen führen.

"Leider hat es nichts gebracht. Er hat sofort darauf reagiert und die Wolken verschwinden lassen."

"Was ist dann passiert?", platzt es aus mir hervor. "Ich meine ... wie ist es möglich, dass ich davon nichts mitbekommen habe?"

Er lässt die Hände sinken und starrt zu Boden.

"Du bist eine Hexe, Hermine. Noch dazu eine sehr talentierte. Ich glaube nicht, dass es in deinem Fall ungewöhnlich wäre, wenn du ..."

"Oh nein, fang nicht damit an! Weißt du noch, wie es für dich war, als wir herausgefunden haben, dass du ein Parselmund bist? Das, was auch immer ich heute getan habe, ist nicht gut, Harry. Gar nicht gut. Wenn ich tatsächlich Snape verärgert habe, kann ich gleich die Koffer packen. Du weißt, wie nachtragend er ist, wenn ihm was gegen den Strich geht. Denk doch nur mal an die Sache mit Lupin und der Unterrichtsstunde im Lehrerzimmer ..."

Ich breche mitten im Satz ab und lasse mich mit dem Rücken gegen eine Säule fallen. Die Vorstellung, von jetzt an auf direktem Konfrontationskurs mit Snape zu sein, macht mir richtig Angst.

"Was soll ich denn nur machen? Ich hab noch nie -"

"Ich weiß. Du bist der letzte Mensch, der anderen was Böses will."

"Genau. Immerhin habe ich ihn trotz all der fiesen Gemeinheiten, die er gegen uns losgelassen hat, immer wieder verteidigt, wenn Ron ihm an die Eier wollte, oder?"

Harry macht ein komisches Gesicht.

"Kann man so sagen. Woher könnte deine plötzliche Aggressivität ihm gegenüber denn stammen? Hast du wirklich vorgehabt, ihm ein Gewitter auf den Hals zu hetzen?"

Ich stöhne auf.

"Oh, wenn du wüsstest! Ich hatte noch ganz andere Sachen im Kopf."

Um Harry meinetwegen nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, erspare ich ihm die Details. Es ist auch so schon beunruhigend genug, zu wissen, dass ich die Fähigkeit erlangt habe, meinen verhassten Professor unbewusst mit bedenklichen Flüchen und Zaubern aus meinen dahergelaufenen Gedanken zu belegen. Aber erst später beim Abendessen wird mir so richtig klar, wie ungewöhnlich das ist, was ich getan habe. Ich habe ja nicht einmal gemerkt, dass ich zaubere.

Vorsichtig wage ich einen Blick zum Lehrertisch hoch und werde nicht enttäuscht: Snape sieht zu mir rüber. Wie lange er das schon tut, weiß ich nicht. Es ist auch schwer, zu sagen, was in ihm vorgeht. Sein fahles, zwischen den ungepflegten schwarzen Strähnen hervorlugendes Gesicht ist so verhärmt, als hätte er noch nie anders drein geblickt. Vielleicht überlegt er ja selbst gerade, wie er mich am besten um die Ecke bringen kann. Oder er genießt einfach den Triumph in seinem Inneren, etwas gegen mich in der Hand zu haben, das es ihm ermöglicht, mich qualvoll dafür leiden zu lassen, dass ich ihn angegriffen habe. Aber habe ich das überhaupt? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie schwerwiegend es als Vergehen zu werten ist, jemandem, der einen im Beisein anderer immer wieder bloßgestellt oder gedemütigt hat, einen Fluch aufhalsen zu wollen. Oder gar mehrere.

Oh mein Gott. Unweigerlich tut sich die Frage in mir auf, wieso er nichts zu mir gesagt hat, um mich aufzuhalten. Was hat er sich davon versprochen, indem er mich damit durchkommen ließ? Wollte er mich etwa testen, um zu sehen, wie weit ich gehen werde? Mir wird ganz flau im Magen. Wenn sich meine Befürchtungen bewahrheiten sollten, wäre es sogar durchaus möglich, dass er ohne mein Wissen in meinen Geist eingedrungen ist.

Ich muss schaudern. Ich ertrage es nicht länger, in seine verschlagenen Augen zu sehen, die Augen eines Dämons, die ebenso dunkel und bedrohlich wie auch unwirklich sind. Je länger ich mich mit ihnen befasse, umso mehr machen sie mir Angst. Sie geben mir auf seltsame Weise das Gefühl, nackt und wehrlos zu sein. Sie sind voller Gier und ziehen mich immer stärker in ihren Bann, weil dieser Blick den Eindruck erweckt, er hätte nur darauf gewartet, sich meiner zu bemächtigen.

Auf dem Weg in unseren Turm nehme ich Harry zur Seite und spreche ihn darauf an, was ich mir zusammengereimt habe.

"Hast du nicht gesagt, dass sich deine Schmerzen noch verschlimmert haben, als Snape dir Unterricht in Okklumentik gegeben hat?"

Harry guckt verwirrt und so fahre ich fort.

"Ich glaube, Snape ist heute im Unterricht in meinen Geist eingefallen."

Er runzelt die Stirn.

"Aber das ist völlig unmöglich, Hermine."

Ich stoße ein frustriertes Fauchen aus.

"Ist es nicht! Er ist ein Spion und sehr wohl dazu in der Lage, so etwas zu tun."

"Mitten im Unterricht?"

"Wieso nicht? Es war die perfekte Gelegenheit, zu vermeiden, dass ich was davon mitbekomme."

Er riskiert einen Blick über die Schulter, um zu sehen, ob wir wirklich alleine sind. Dann schubst er mich unwirsch hinter einen Mauervorsprung. Fast stolpere ich dabei über meine eigenen Füße, doch Harry lässt sich davon nicht abhalten und schiebt und zerrt an mir, bis er sicher ist, dass niemand in der Nähe uns hören kann.

"Bist du dir sicher?"

Ich zögere nicht lange mit meiner Antwort. Alles spricht dafür, dass es so war.

"Ziemlich. Es würde zumindest erklären, wieso ich so weggetreten war, dass ich nichts um mich herum mitbekommen habe."

"Das gefällt mir gar nicht, Hermine", sagt er grimmig. "Wieso sollte er das tun?"

"Keine Ahnung, Harry", antworte ich zerstreut. "Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass wir es herausfinden, wenn ich an ihm dranbleibe."

"Du willst ihn beobachten?"

"Auf jeden Fall. Ich wette mit dir, da geht was nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Zuerst will Snape sich bei Draco beliebt machen und ausgerechnet der geht ihm aus dem Weg. Außerdem kann ich nicht zulassen, dass Snape mir so etwas antut."

"Klingt einleuchtend. Was schlägst du also vor?"

Ich hole Luft. Der Tatendrang in mir, Snape auf die Schliche zu kommen, ist plötzlich kaum noch zu bändigen.

"Du bleibst an Draco dran und ich knöpfe mir Snape vor", sage ich wild entschlossen. "Wär doch gelacht, wenn wir nicht rausfinden, was hier vor sich geht."

Gesagt, getan. Es fällt mir schwer, an diesem Abend zur Ruhe zu kommen. Die halbe Nacht wälze ich mich in meinem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere und kann nicht einschlafen. Der Vorfall lässt mir keine Ruhe mehr, ich muss etwas tun, um sicherzustellen, dass sich so etwas nicht noch einmal ereignet.

Am nächsten Morgen bin ich wie gerädert. Total übermüdet gehe ich ins Bad, um mich frisch zu machen und mir was anzuziehen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum treffe ich dann auf Harry.

"Hast du schon einen Plan, wie du das, was du vorhast, anstellen willst?"

Das habe ich zugegebenermaßen, wage es aber nicht, ihn Harry anzuvertrauen. Es dürfte nicht gerade einfach werden, jemanden wie Snape weichzukochen, um ihn dazu zu bringen, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen.

"Das umzusetzen, braucht etwas Zeit, Harry. Aber sobald sich was getan hat, werde ich dir Bescheid geben, okay?"

Wir machen uns auf den Weg in die Große Halle, wo auch Ron und Lavender zu uns stoßen. Obwohl mich diese Ziege total nervt, seit sie sich an Rons Hals geworfen hat, empfinde ich an diesem Morgen nicht dieselben abstoßenden Gefühle für die beiden wie sonst. Mein Vorhaben mit Snape hat mich auf einen neuen Kurs gebracht, da ist es wichtig, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren.

xxx

„Zu – zu einfach zu durchschauen? Wie meinen Sie das, Professor?"

Bereits seit etlichen zähen Minuten stehe ich vor Snapes Schreibtisch und bemühe mich darum, mit ihm zu einer Einigung zu kommen. Es ist einfach nur deprimierend. Dabei wusste ich natürlich längst, dass es nicht so leicht werden würde, etwas Brauchbares aus ihm herauszubekommen.

„Sparen Sie sich das, Granger", sagt er ausweichend. „Im Übrigen geht Sie das nichts an."

Was für eine Erklärung soll das denn sein? Was zum Teufel könnte rechtfertigen, ohne Erlaubnis in meinen Geist einzudringen?

„Was Sie getan haben, geht mich sehr wohl was an!"

Er versteift sich. Dann schiebt er den Stuhl zurück und steht auf. Mit einem einzigen langen Schritt ist er bei mir und baut sich vor mir auf.

„Es war sehr dumm von Ihnen, damit zu mir zu kommen, Granger", sagt er leise.

Mist. Das klingt gar nicht gut.

„Verzeihen Sie, Professor, aber ich bin nicht Ihrer Meinung. Die Regeln der Schule verbieten den Lehrern, zu derartigen Handlungen zu greifen. Oder wollen Sie tatsächlich darauf bestehen, gewisse Ungereimtheiten, an denen Sie beteiligt waren, auf Ihre eigene Art beizulegen?"

„Miss Granger, ich muss doch sehr bitten ..."

„Das ist mir gleich. Wir wissen beide, dass Sie nur hier sind, weil Dumbledore Ihnen den Rücken stärkt. Wenn Sie mir also nicht sagen, was es damit auf sich hat, werde ich mich wohl oder übel an ihn wenden müssen."

Endlich scheint er ein Einsehen zu haben. Seine Nasenflügel geraten in Bewegung und er wippt mit dem Kopf auf und ab. Bestimmt ist es ihm unangenehm, wegen des Vorfalls vor Dumbledore Rechenschaft abzulegen.

„Als ein Verbündeter Potters", fängt er mit eng aufeinanderliegenden Kiefern an, „sind Sie rund um die Uhr Gefahren ausgesetzt, die andere in den meisten Fällen nicht zu spüren bekommen. Sie sind eine Schwachstelle, die es gilt, im Auge zu behalten und notfalls auszumerzen."

Was er nicht sagt.

„Dann hat Dumbledore Sie darauf angesetzt, mich zu testen? Ist das so?"

Snapes Mundwinkel kräuseln sich süffisant.

„Nicht direkt. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es durchaus zu den leidigen Aufgaben in meiner Position gehört, dafür zu sorgen, dass dem Jungen nichts zustößt."

„Das ist alles? Sie nehmen sich die Frechheit heraus, einfach so in meinen Geist einzufallen, um mich einer Prüfung zu unterziehen? Warum haben Sie das getan? Raus mit der Sprache!"

„Warum hätte ich es nicht tun sollen? Die Gelegenheit war da. Sie hat sich mir sozusagen angeboten."

„Ist das Ihr Ernst? Weiß Dumbledore, was konkret Sie getan haben? Mitten während des Unterrichts?"

Er legt den Kopf schief.

„Weiß er, dass Sie im Zuge Ihres Rachefeldzugs vorhatten, mir in die Eier zu treten?"

„Das war ein Versehen", würge ich in einem unerwarteten Erstickungsanfall hervor, der sich unweigerlich einstellt, weil er so direkt darauf zu sprechen kommt.

Snape geht sehr zur Erleichterung meinerseits nicht weiter darauf ein. Es ist besser so, bevor er irrtümlicherweise dahinterkommt, was Ron noch alles über ihn gesagt hat. Ich wage ohnehin nicht, zu erwähnen, dass es ursprünglich seine Idee war, Snape zu kastrieren.

„Glauben Sie mir, so sehr er mich auch kontrolliert, nicht einmal er kann alles wissen. Sie können von Glück reden, dass ich Sie nicht dafür belangt habe, als Sie in meiner Klasse die Kontrolle über Ihre unflätigen Gedanken verloren haben."

„Ich gebe zu, es war nicht gerade die feine Art, so zu denken. Aber müssen Sie mich wirklich immerzu so herablassend behandeln?"

„Sie wollen doch nicht etwa meinen Unterrichtsstil kritisieren, Miss Granger", sagt er sarkastisch.

Seine Worte sind für mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Er weiß genau, wovon ich rede, ist jedoch keinesfalls bereit, auch nur die Spur einer Einsicht zu zeigen.

„Na schön", sage ich zynisch, den kläglichen Händedruck von Snape und Sirius vor Augen, der sie auf Dumbledores Anordnung hin zur Zusammenarbeit gezwungen hat. „Vielleicht wäre es ja langsam an der Zeit, die alten Fehden zu begraben, damit Slytherin und Gryffindor ein für alle Mal die Gelegenheit bekommen, Frieden zu schließen. Darum geht es doch, nicht wahr?"

Snapes blasse Wangen bekommen Farbe. Ich habe voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Zur Verdeutlichung meines Unterfangens nehme ich meine Hand und will sie auf seine legen, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass ich es absolut ernst meine. Umgehend zieht er seinen Arm zurück und funkelt mich mit seinen irren schwarzen Augen an.

„Nicht", zischt er scharf.

„Warum denn nicht? Haben Sie Angst vor mir?"

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich anfasst, Granger."

Obwohl seine Warnung einen bedrohlichen Unterton hat, ignoriere ich ihn und mache weiter. Ich bin so in Rage, dass ich nicht mehr aufzuhalten bin. Alles in mir schreit förmlich danach, sich gegen ihn zu behaupten. Noch dazu, wo die Gelegenheit, sich ihm zu widersetzen, um vielleicht doch noch meine Rache zu bekommen, zu verlockend ist, um es nicht zu tun.

Wie selbstverständlich umklammere ich seinen Arm und strecke mich zu ihm hoch.

„Ich würde alles tun, um Harry zu schützen", flüstere ich ihm zu. „Er ist mein Freund und wenn er mich braucht, bin ich für ihn da. Glauben Sie also ja nicht, ich lasse mich von Ihnen einfach so aus dem Weg räumen."

Er schluckt. Ich kann seinen aufgewühlten Atem auf meiner Haut spüren. Etwas Gehetztes liegt in seinem Blick, ein unübersehbares Zeichen dafür, dass ihm die Nähe zu mir unangenehm ist.

Noch immer wartet er ab. Er scheint zu überlegen, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll. Dann, ruckartig, kommt er mir entgegen, umfasst mit seinen schwieligen Händen mein Gesicht und presst seine Lippen auf meine. Es ist ein harter Kuss und nicht lange, nachdem es begonnen hat, drückt sich unmissverständlich seine Erregung gegen meinen Bauch.

Das hier ist absolut verrückt, denke ich nach Luft ringend, verzweifelt bemüht, ihn auf Abstand zu bringen. Alles in mir dreht sich, gefangen zwischen Abscheu, Neugier und purer Wut.

Einige Sekunden später lässt Snape wieder von mir ab. Er lächelt. Nein, es ist kein Lächeln im eigentlichen Sinn, sondern viel eher ein gequältes Grinsen.

Was hat das zu bedeuten?

Ich muss nicht lange warten, um eine Antwort zu erhalten. Er fängt doch tatsächlich an, mit seinen langen rauen Fingern über meine Wange zu streichen.

„Alles, Granger?", sagt er sanft mit einer bis zum Anschlag hochgezogenen Braue. „Das glaube ich kaum. Aber vielleicht irre ich mich auch."

Mir stockt vor Schreck der Atem. Er kann unmöglich denken, dass wir das hier fortsetzen werden.

Snape scheint mein Zögern zu spüren und verzieht angewidert die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich.

„Das wäre dann _alles_. Guten Tag."

Er weicht zurück und lässt mich einfach stehen, um zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückzukehren. Blitzschnell wirble ich herum und stelle mich ihm in den Weg.

„Warten Sie!", rufe ich aus. „Wie haben Sie das eben gemeint?"

Snape sieht abschätzig von oben auf mich herab.

„Kommen Sie, Granger. Sie haben nicht das Zeug dazu, es mit mir aufzunehmen. Wenn Sie mich überzeugen und Potter weiterhin beistehen wollen, müssen Sie schon etwas mehr Enthusiasmus an den Tag legen. Er ist nicht gerade ein unbeschriebenes Blatt, bringt sich gern in Schwierigkeiten ..."

„Tun wir das nicht alle? Insbesondere Sie als Spion."

Seine Augen blitzen auf.

„Hinaus mit Ihnen!", bellt er mich an. „Sie wissen ja nicht mal, wovon Sie da reden."

Fassungslos sehe ich ihn an. Hält er mich wirklich für so naiv, dass ich nicht wüsste, wie es in den Kreisen der Todesser zugeht?

„Sie stellen mich unerlaubterweise auf die Probe, fordern mich mit einem Kuss heraus und werfen mich dann ernsthaft aus Ihrem Büro?"

„Wenn es sein muss, werde ich das tun. Sie haben bewiesen, dass Sie ebenso leicht wie Potter in die Knie zu zwingen sind. Denken Sie darüber nach, Granger. Gehen Sie in sich und fragen Sie sich, was Sie hier noch verloren haben."

Jetzt ist mir sonnenklar, was er von mir will.

„Sie möchten, dass ich aufgebe", sage ich ungläubig. „Ich soll das Handtuch werfen und Harry im Stich lassen."

Snape rollt die Mundwinkel zurück und fletscht seine unregelmäßigen gelblichen Zähne.

„Sie sind nicht viel mehr als ein Kind, Granger, wohlbehütet aufgewachsen und -"

Er stockt.

„Und was?", frage ich gehässig. „Seit wann nehmen Sie sich meinetwegen zurück, Professor? Ist es nicht Ihre Aufgabe, mich auf das Leben vorzubereiten?"

„Vielleicht ist das sogar so", knurrt er unfreundlich zurück.

„Dann sagen Sie es! Was passt Ihnen nicht an mir? Oder haben Sie plötzlich Angst davor, ich könnte vollends die Kontrolle über mich verlieren?"

„Sie sind verwöhnt", sagt er schlicht. „Sie haben keine Ahnung, was Sie und Ihre Freunde erwartet."

„Ich bin nicht verwöhnt! Aber was verstehen Sie schon davon? Sie und Ihresgleichen blicken mit Gelächter auf Schlammblüter wie mich hinab. Es mach Ihnen Spaß, dabei zuzusehen, wie wir scheitern."

Energisch schließt er die verbliebene Distanz zwischen uns und umfasst mit seinen Fingern mein Kinn.

„Halten Sie den Mund, Granger! Augenblicklich."

Ich schüttle den Kopf.

„Ich war Ihnen noch nie gut genug, Snape", setze ich vorwurfsvoll nach. „Wenn Sie der Meinung sind, ich gehöre nicht hierher, ist das noch lange kein Grund, mich meiner Herkunft halber vor der ganzen Klasse zu demütigen."

Eine Weile sieht er mich einfach nur an, bis plötzlich seine Hände unbehindert die Exkursion fortsetzen, die seine gespenstischen Augen begonnen haben. Weder sanft noch grob lässt er sie meinen Körper hinabgleiten. Zuerst über meinen Hals, dann über meine Brüste und meine Taille.

„Ihre Herkunft ist mir offengestanden scheißegal, Granger", lässt er mit rauer Stimme verlauten.

Ob das die Wahrheit ist? Ich weiß es nicht. Nichts von alldem, was er sagt oder tut, scheint mehr einen Sinn zu ergeben.

Während ich aufgrund seiner Worte wie gelähmt in sein zerfurchtes Gesicht starre, kann ich nicht einmal mehr sagen, ob er länger Herr der Lage ist. Snape hat wieder diese unersättliche Gier in den Augen, die es mir schwer macht, mich seiner dunklen Aura zu entziehen. Er ist voller Verlangen nach etwas, das ich ihm unmöglich geben kann. Unmissverständlich wird mir klar, dass ich in der Klemme stecke. Er mag es nicht, wenn man ihm in die Quere kommt. Ich hingegen bin wie befangen. Ich bin unfähig, mir meine Angst vor dem, was auch immer er mit mir tun könnte, einzugestehen. Einerseits möchte ich nicht wie ein Schwächling vor ihm dastehen, andererseits ist mir sehr wohl danach, einfach davonzulaufen. Was soll ich also tun?

Die Antwort ist simpel: Nichts. Ich lasse zu, dass er mit mir spielt und ergebe mich ihm in der Hoffnung, dass Dumbledores Urteil über diesen eigenartigen Mann zu trauen ist.

Meine Beine zittern, als er mir schließlich den Rock herunterreißt und seinen Finger unter mein Höschen schiebt.

Ungewollt schreie ich auf. Es tut zwar nicht weh, aber die Überraschung über sein freizügiges Handeln lässt sich nun einmal nicht so leicht unterdrücken. Wie von selbst kommt seine andere Hand hervor und legt sich quer über meinen Mund. Sogleich zischt er mir ein paar Laute zu, die eine unerwartet beruhigende Wirkung auf mich haben. Ohne mir dessen bewusst zu sein, lehne ich mich an seine Schulter und klammere mich an seinen Arm, um zu verhindern, dass mir die Knie einbrechen.

„Sie sind nicht darauf vorbereitet, das zu tun, nicht wahr?", haucht er leise in mein Ohr. „Das macht nichts. Sie werden schnell feststellen, dass es für die Freunde Potters bald keine Sonderbehandlung mehr geben wird. Nicht in unserer Welt jedenfalls."

Ich weiß nicht, warum er das zu mir sagt oder was er damit beabsichtigt, es ausgerechnet jetzt zu tun, wo er doch mitten dabei ist, mich mit seinem Finger zu befriedigen. Es klingt beunruhigend und besorgt zugleich. Vielleicht auch ein wenig verzweifelt, was die ganze Angelegenheit nur noch absurder erscheinen lässt. Fest steht für mich nur, dass ich eine obskure Erleichterung verspüre, dass er aufgehört hat, mir etwas vorzumachen. Mir ist dabei fast, als wäre er zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren vollkommen er selbst. Er hält nichts zurück und lässt sich vor mir gehen. Sogar jetzt, als er mich ungeduldig zum Schreibtisch hinüber drängt und mich darauf niederdrückt, ist Snape wie ein anderer Mensch. Jemand, der mich zu brauchen scheint. Oder auch jemand, der mich auf das Leben vorbereiten möchte, das mir nach Hogwarts blüht.

Sein Atem an meinem Ohr ist schwer. Er liegt halb auf mir und befingert mich. Dann fängt er an, hektisch seine Hose zu öffnen. In diesem Moment, kurz bevor er seine Männlichkeit herausholt, begegne ich seinem Blick. Ob ihm so richtig bewusst ist, was wir hier tun? Es ist auch für mich eigenartig, ihn so zu sehen, ohne absichtlich daran zu denken, wer er ist.

Schweiß steht auf seinen Schläfen und klebt ihm die langen Strähnen ans Gesicht. Snape bringt sich in Position und stößt zu.

Jetzt tut es weh. Beide stöhnen wir auf, wenn auch nicht aus demselben Grund. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass es sich so befremdlich anfühlen würde, ihn in mir zu haben. Bis zum Anschlag mit seinem Penis in meinem Unterleib verborgen sieht er mich an.

Er bewegt sich nicht. Stattdessen nimmt er seine Hand und streicht mit dem Daumen über meine Lippen.

Warum tut er das?

Auf einmal, inmitten unseres ungebrochenen Blicks, wird mir ganz komisch. Es ist nicht so, wie beim letzten Mal, als er in meinen Geist eingefallen ist. Doch wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, was mich erwartet. Unglaublich sanft durchsucht er meine Gedanken und ich kann nichts dagegen tun, um ihn davon abzuhalten. Vielleicht will ich das auch gar nicht. Es nimmt mir die Scheu vor ihm, die Angst davor, in die Realität zurückzukehren. Ich will nicht länger in diesem Körper gefangen sein, der so angreifbar und schwach ist. Was im Augenblick wirklich zählt, ist die Vereinigung seines Geistes mit meinem. Wir sind nicht länger wir selbst. Wir sind längst an einem Punkt angelangt, der all meine Vorstellungskraft übersteigt. Er ist nicht mehr nur Snape und ich bin nicht mehr nur ich. Unsere Gedanken sind frei. Sie haben keine feste Hülle, keine Form, die uns an irgendwelche Regeln oder Gesetze bindet. Hier in unserer kleinen gemeinsamen Welt gibt es keine Gewalt und keinen Schmerz. Er scheint mir die Hand zu reichen, ohne dass ich sie sehe. Aber ich kann es spüren und will sie ergreifen. Instinktiv packe ich zu. Da endet es.

Wie erwartet ist die Realität alles andere als begrüßenswert. Ich brauche Luft zum Atmen und fange sie begierig auf. Ich sehe ihn über mir und blicke wieder in seine schwarzen Augen, die mich bis gerade eben voll und ganz verschlungen haben. Doch es ist vorbei. Er lässt mich nicht durch und ich komme nicht rein.

Erst jetzt bewegt er sich. Der Schmerz ist wie weggeblasen. Trotzdem bin ich verwirrt. Was ist geschehen? Wie konnte ich nur so mit ihm verschmelzen, so mit diesem sonderbaren Menschen eins werden, dass es wehtut, ihn gehenzulassen? Obwohl er noch immer unsagbar nah bei mir ist, ist es nicht dasselbe. Es ist nur noch sein Körper, der sich das holt, was er will. Und nicht einmal das ist sein Ziel. Er will mich auf die Probe stellen, mich vorbereiten, mich abhärten. So wird es sein, nicht anders.


	2. Unwiederbringlich verloren

Just Not Good Enough

Kapitel 2

Unwiederbringlich verloren

Eines ist sonnenklar, als Snape mit mir fertig ist. Obwohl ich es mit Harry abgemacht habe, werde ich unter gar keinen Umständen mit ihm darüber reden, was zwischen mir und dem Professor vorgefallen ist. Ganz gleich, was auch immer ich tue, niemand darf je davon erfahren, dass ich von Snape in dessen Büro flachgelegt wurde. Es wäre ein handfester Skandal, der uns allen das Genick brechen könnte. Harry versteht keinen Spaß, wenn es um Snape geht und Snape würde noch an ganz anderer Stelle dafür bezahlen müssen, sich mit mir eingelassen zu haben, denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Voldemort es nicht gutheißen würde, seine Untertanen dabei zu erwischen, wie sie sich heimlich mit Schlammblütern abgeben. Vielleicht liege ich dabei aber auch falsch und es ist genau das, was Snape andeuten wollte, als das mit uns ins Rollen gekommen ist.

Der Gedanke erfasst mich mit Grauen und so springe ich zum nächsten über. Es gibt noch genug andere Dinge, die mir Sorgen machen. Verbotene sexuelle Begegnungen zwischen Lehrern und Schülern beispielsweise. Sie sind aus gutem Grund tabu. Trotzdem muss ich zu unserer Verteidigung sagen, dass Snape und ich keine normalen Leute sind. Wir sind Zauberer, die beide auf derselben Seite stehen, um gemeinsam mit Dumbledore und Harry gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Schon alleine das bedeutet, dass unser Schicksal irgendwie miteinander verbunden ist. Wie genau das aussieht, kann ich noch nicht sagen. Außerdem bin ich volljährig und habe mich fälschlicherweise dazu hinreißen lassen, auszureizen, wie weit er gehen wird, was mich nicht ganz unschuldig macht.

Inzwischen ist meine Neugier versiegt und dem berüchtigten bitterbösen Nachgeschmack gewichen, der für gewöhnlich immer dann auftritt, wenn man weiß, dass man etwas Unrechtmäßiges getan hat. Snape und ich. Schon alleine das in einem Satz zu erwähnen, ist so ziemlich das Letzte. Aber ihn dafür hassen, das kann ich nicht. Noch nicht, denn er hat mich schließlich nicht gegen meinen Willen dazu gezwungen, es mit ihm zu tun.

Wie wird er sich jetzt verhalten, nachdem es zum Sex zwischen uns gekommen ist? Was wird er machen, sobald er wieder bei sich ist? Was werde ich machen, wenn mir erst mal so richtig dämmert, was wir getan haben? Vorerst möchte ich abwarten, was als Nächstes kommt, bevor ich etwas überstürze.

In meinem Kopf herrscht ein einziges Chaos und so fange ich wieder an, mich auf Snape zu konzentrieren, der mich halb unter sich begraben hat, als er auf mir zusammengebrochen ist. Ich kann jedes Detail an ihm riechen, bin mir aber noch nicht sicher, was genau die einzelnen Gerüche zu bedeuten haben. Alles kommt unweigerlich zusammen, von den ursprünglich herben Charaktermerkmalen Snapes, die schnell von seiner Erregung übertüncht wurden, bis hin zu den Ausscheidungen unserer Körpersäfte.

Die Enden seiner langen Strähnen kitzeln meine Wangen. Vorsichtig schiebe ich sie beiseite und erhasche so einen Blick auf seine herabgesenkten Lider. Seine Augen sind nur einen winzigen Spaltbreit offen und sehen mich an.

Was wohl in ihm vorgeht? So still wie er sich verhält, war er selbst nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass das passieren könnte. Das Einzige, was zu hören ist, ist sein wilder Atem. Eine ganze Weile lausche ich ihm, dann hat er sich endlich etwas beruhigt und richtet sich auf. Mit geweiteten Pupillen weicht er vor mir zurück. Seine Hände fangen an, mit fahrigen Bewegungen seine Sachen in Ordnung zu bringen. Auch ich rapple mich hoch und tue es ihm gleich. Dann fährt er sich mit den Fingern durch die verschwitzten Haare und sieht mich an. Lange.

Wortlos starre ich zurück. All meine Befürchtungen scheinen sich in diesen Minuten zu bestätigen: Erstens, was wir getan haben, war ein riesiger Fehler. Zweitens, er hatte einen menschlichen Kontakt dringend nötig.

"Sie haben nicht geplant, das zu tun", stelle ich trocken fest.

Er kneift abschätzig die Brauen zusammen. "Natürlich nicht, Granger." Seine Stimme klingt ungewohnt rau bei diesen Worten.

"Das ist gut. Andernfalls würden Sie jetzt in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten stecken."

Er wird leichenblass.

"Was wollen Sie damit sagen?"

"Nichts weiter. Nur dass es keine Entschuldigung für das gibt, was wir getan haben."

Anscheinend habe ich einen Nerv getroffen, denn Snape verzieht das Gesicht.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das zur Debatte steht", sagt er von oben herab.

"Dafür sehen Sie aber ziemlich fertig aus", entfährt es mir ungestüm.

Ich schlage die Hand vor den Mund, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich eindeutig Recht habe. Er hat schon mal besser ausgesehen, was seine Verhältnisse anbelangt jedenfalls. Erhabener und nicht so mitgenommen.

"Hören Sie, Professor, ich bin bestimmt nicht so, wie Sie vielleicht denken. Ich habe noch nie ... Sie wissen schon. Aber vorhin, als Sie angefangen haben, meine Absichten bezüglich meiner Loyalität für Harry infrage zu stellen, da sind bei mir die Sicherungen durchgebrannt."

Um mich besser zu fühlen, rede ich mir krampfhaft ein, dass ich es nur aus Mitleid mit ihm getan habe. Doch wie ich es auch drehe und wende, es ist und bleibt ein kläglicher, zum Scheitern verurteilter Versuch, meine Vernunft zu besänftigen. Sie ist es nämlich, die mich unbedingt zwingen will, die Schande anzuerkennen, mein Erstes Mal auf so inakzeptable Weise und noch dazu ausgerechnet mit Snape verlebt zu haben. Inmitten meiner Verunsicherung weiß ich nicht einmal mehr, ob ich besser davonlaufen sollte oder nicht.

Snape scheint sich plötzlich dasselbe zu fragen, denn er versteift sich wieder mal. Das tut er übrigens öfter, wenn etwas unangenehm wird.

"Ist das so."

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. Dass er sich die Sache so zu Herzen nehmen würde, hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten. Er sieht nicht aus wie der Professor Snape, den ich sonst eher von seiner sarkastischen Seite her kenne, was unweigerlich dazu führt, dass ich mich noch mieser fühle, als es ohnehin schon der Fall ist.

Verlegen räuspere ich mich.

"Wir sollten beide vergessen, dass das passiert ist, in Ordnung? So was kommt eben manchmal vor."

Snape sieht mich an, als wäre ich nicht ganz bei mir. Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Mein Inneres ist nach wie vor eine einzige aufgewühlte Masse aus unkontrollierbaren Gedanken und endlos miteinander verworrenen Gefühlen.

"Das wird nicht möglich sein", knurrt er bissig. "Wir werden uns zwangsläufig damit auseinandersetzen müssen. Immerhin habe ich nach wie vor das Vergnügen, Sie zu unterrichten."

Ach ja. Daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Viel wahrscheinlicher ist aber, dass ich es inzwischen erfolgreich verdrängt habe, um nicht vollends den Verstand zu verlieren. Sämtliche Ereignisse, mal abgesehen von dem Moment, in dem wir mit Geist und Seele eins geworden sind, scheinen aus einem bösen Traum zu stammen.

"Sie wollen doch aber mit Sicherheit nicht darauf aufbauen", gebe ich vorsichtig zu bedenken.

Er lacht auf, ein unheimlich bitteres Lachen.

"Wohl kaum."

"Sehen Sie? Es ist das Beste, wenn wir nicht weiter darauf herumreiten. Alles wird sich von selbst regeln. Wir brauchen nur etwas Zeit."

Abstand wäre auch nicht schlecht, denke ich im Stillen und zupfe peinlich berührt meine zerknitterten Sachen zurecht. Dann stehe ich unbehaglich von einem Bein aufs andere tretend vor ihm und muss erkennen, dass er den Kopf gesenkt hat und starr zu Boden blickt. Seine Haare machen es mir beinahe unmöglich, etwas von seinem Gesicht zu sehen, geschweige denn, seinen Ausdruck zu erkennen.

"Ich sollte dann besser gehen", sage ich leise.

Snape reißt den Kopf hoch und packt mit eisigem Griff meinen Arm. "Sie werden zu niemandem etwas sagen, verstanden?", zischt er mir zu.

Belämmert blinzle ich ihn an. Der hat wirklich Nerven!

"Die Tour können Sie sich sparen!", schnappe ich zurück. "Ich hatte gar nicht vor, das rum zu erzählen, denn ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, Professor, das ist nicht unbedingt was, worauf man stolz sein sollte."

Er lässt von mir ab und richtet sich zu voller Größe vor mir auf.

"Gut."

Ich sehe den Anflug eines gehässigen Grinsens auf seinen dünnen Lippen und will nur noch weg, doch auf dem Weg zur Tür ruft er mir nach.

"Eins noch, Granger. Sollten Sie in meiner Klasse jemals wieder den Gedanken hegen, mich mit einem Fluch zu belegen, kann ich für nichts garantieren. Nur weil diese kleine unbedeutende Sache hier geschehen ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie von nun an Narrenfreiheit haben." Entgeistert gaffe ich ihn an, den Mund weit aufgerissen. Es ist bemerkenswert, wie schnell er sich wieder regeneriert hat. Zum Schein jedenfalls.

"Wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich sagen, Sie wollen mir drohen, Professor."

Er nimmt die Arme hoch und verschränkt sie abwehrend vor der Brust.

"Das wäre durchaus möglich. Ich hoffe doch sehr, ich habe mich verständlich ausgedrückt?"

Wieder dessen bewusst, dass er menschlich gesehen ein unglaubliches Scheusal ist, schüttle ich den Kopf. Seine vorgetäuschte Überheblichkeit widert mich ebenso an wie die Hilflosigkeit, die er dahinter zu verbergen versucht. Wenn er schon einen Fehler macht, sollte er nicht so damit umgehen.

"Sie machen mich krank", sage ich frei heraus. "Wir wissen beide, dass ich Ihnen damit nur einen Gefallen getan habe. Sie sind ein jämmerlicher Versager, wenn es um zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen geht."

Er hebt eine Braue an.

"Ich denke nicht, dass ausgerechnet Sie das beurteilen können. Die Eintragungen in Ihrer Schulakte belegen, dass sie eine unbeliebte Außenseiterin waren, als Sie nach Hogwarts kamen."

Das trifft mich hart, doch wie es scheint, ist er noch nicht fertig.

"Na, überrascht, Granger? Darin stehen noch einige Dinge, von denen Sie keine Ahnung haben."

Und wieder hat er mich eiskalt erwischt. Streng genommen hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut, dass er sich eingehender mit mir und meinen Schandtaten befasst. Wie gut, dass ich von Harry ein paar geheime Sachen über Snapes Vergangenheit erfahren habe, so bin ich ihm nicht gänzlich hilflos ausgeliefert.

"Sie haben Recht", gebe ich zu. "Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man alleine ist und das Gefühl hat, die Welt um einen herum sieht einen nicht. Aber was auch immer Sie damit beabsichtigen, indem Sie das sagen, Snape, so verkorkst wie Sie bin ich noch lange nicht. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe ich Glück, denn meine Freunde haben nicht versucht, mich auf die falsche Seite zu ziehen. Abgesehen davon wissen wir beide, dass sich so schnell niemand mit Ihnen einlassen würde, es sei denn aus Mitleid."

Sein Blick verhärtet sich schlagartig. Ob ich nun endgültig zu weit gegangen bin?

"Wenn ich das möchte, kann ich mir nehmen, was immer ich will", spuckt er aus. "Überall und jederzeit."

"Es wäre aber nicht dasselbe."

"Spielt das denn eine Rolle? Sie sind nur ein Werkzeug, das ironischerweise dazu dienen soll, Potter auf seinem Weg zu begleiten. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger."

Ich starre ihn ungläubig an. Doch nicht lange, dann gehe ich sofort in die Defensive.

"Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort! Sie spielen mit den Ängsten der Menschen, weil Sie es nicht anders verstehen. Das ist bedauerlich. Es ist schwach."

"Sagen Sie mir nichts über Schwäche", murrt er, die Kiefer hart aufeinander geschlagen.

"Wieso nicht?", will ich wissen. Inzwischen bin ich so in Fahrt, dass ich auf nichts mehr Rücksicht nehme. Mir ist fast alles recht, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er aufhören sollte, sich für etwas Besseres zu halten. "Ich bin tausendmal mehr wert als jemand, der nur vorgibt, etwas zu sein, was er in Wahrheit nicht erfüllen kann. Sie haben eingewilligt, Voldemort auszuspionieren und versuchen alles, um Dumbledores Forderungen gerecht zu werden, damit er sie akzeptiert. Am Ende aber werden Sie an den Steinen scheitern, die Sie sich selbst in den Weg gelegt haben, solange Sie Ihr Problem mit Harry nicht lösen."

Snape grinst mich diabolisch an. Diesen Ausdruck mochte ich noch nie. Es ist beunruhigend, ihm in diesem Zustand zu begegnen.

"Erstaunlich, dass ausgerechnet Sie das sagen. Der Junge, der sich für Sie interessieren soll, muss erst noch auf ein passendes Maß zurechtgestutzt werden, bis er soweit ist, Ihre Gegenwart widerstandslos zu ertragen ... Beinahe könnte Weasley einem leidtun."

Meine Wangen fangen zu Glühen an. Wie er von meinen Gefühlen für Ron wissen kann, ist mir ein Rätsel. Doch dann dämmert mir, wie viel er wirklich aus meinen Gedanken herausgefiltert hat.

"Sie haben kein Recht dazu, das gegen mich zu verwenden!", keife ich ihn an. "Das ist nur eine Sache zwischen mir und Ron."

"Dann sollten Sie lernen, es besser vor anderen zu verbergen. Was nutzt es Ihnen schon, wenn Sie Ihre Gefühle auf der Zunge tragen, Granger, wo jeder sie gegen Sie verwenden kann? Haben Sie sich schon einmal gefragt, wo Sie stehen werden, wenn die schützenden Mauern der Schule Sie nicht mehr umgeben? Wollen Sie dann immer noch an der Seite Ihrer Freunde sein und riskieren, sie in Gefahr zu bringen, obwohl Sie nicht in der Lage sind, Ihre Gefühlsausbrüche zurückzuhalten?"

Ich zucke bei diesem Vorwurf zusammen. Er hat einen Schritt auf mich zugemacht und kauert angriffslustig über mir.

"Geben Sie zu, dass Sie das nicht durchhalten werden, was Sie sich vorgenommen haben. Sie werden hoffnungslos untergehen."

Eine gewaltige Enttäuschung macht sich in mir breit. Denkt er das tatsächlich von mir, obwohl so viel zwischen uns geschehen ist?

"Sie irren sich", sage ich entschieden. "Nicht ich habe versagt, sondern Sie. Haben Sie geglaubt, es würde Sie nicht beeinflussen, sich über mich herzumachen? Nichts von Ihrer kalten Fassade ist wahr. Ich kann sehen, dass es Sie quält. Nur deshalb suchen Sie jetzt nach einem Ausweg oder einer Ausrede, die es Ihnen erlaubt, so weiterzumachen wie bisher."

"Das ist absurd, Granger."

"Meinen Sie? Vielleicht haben Sie Recht und ich brauche jemanden, der mir die Augen öffnet. Jemanden, der mich warnt und vorbereitet. Doch Sie sind der Falsche dafür. Sie hassen sich selbst, weil nichts in Ihrem Leben läuft, wie Sie es wollen. Die Menschen meiden Sie, wo es nur geht. Selbst das vermeintliche Ansehen, das Voldemort Ihnen für Ihre Dienste versprochen hat, wurde Ihnen verwehrt. Niemand würde Sie je vermissen oder um Sie trauern, weil Sie und Ihresgleichen nichts als Furcht und Verzweiflung schüren. Kein Wunder also, dass Sie so alleine sind und es immer bleiben werden. Sehen Sie sich doch nur einmal um! Sie leben seit Jahren hier unten, als würden Sie sich verstecken wollen. Ist es das, was Sie brauchen, um sich wohl zu fühlen?"

Er ballt die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten.

"Genug jetzt, Granger. Gehen Sie, bevor noch mehr geschieht, das Sie bereuen werden."

Erst jetzt merke ich, wie sich mein Atem überschlägt. Meine Rage und die Wut auf ihn sind fast nicht mehr zu bändigen. Mindestens ebenso schlimm ist die immer mehr in mir aufkommende Scham, die mir die Tränen in die Augen treibt. Meine Neugier auf ihn hat mich zu etwas getrieben, das ich nicht kontrollieren konnte. Ich wollte sehen, wie weit er selbst zu gehen bereit ist und bin von der Vorstellung, ihn an seine Grenzen zu bringen, überrumpelt worden.

"Ganz gleich, was auch immer Sie damit beabsichtigt haben, Sie hätten das niemals tun dürfen", sage ich mit zittriger Stimme.

Er nickt kaum merklich.

"Ich weiß, Granger. Aber nicht Sie müssen damit leben, sondern ich."

Ich schluchze leise auf. Ob er begreift, wie falsch er damit liegt? Mit Sicherheit nicht. Aber was kann ich schon von jemandem wie ihm erwarten? Er hat ja nicht einmal einen Gedanken ans Verhüten verschwendet. Wie es aussieht, bleibt auch das an mir hängen, wie so Manches, das mit Snape zu tun hat. Meine Jungfräulichkeit ist dahin, unwiederbringlich verloren. Meine Träume von einem romantischen Ersten Mal mit einem liebenswerten Menschen ebenfalls. Alles nur wegen ihm.

xxx

In einer Welt voller Magie gibt es für fast alles einen Zauber, man muss ihn nur richtig beherrschen. Das ist eine feine Sache, wenn ich es mir recht überlege.

Glücklicherweise hatte ich mit dem Zaubern noch nie allzu große Schwierigkeiten. Im Handumdrehen ist die Sache erledigt und ich kann mir endlich sicher sein, dass sich nicht eine Sekunde länger irrtümlicherweise eine reiselustige Horde von Snapes Spermien in meinem Körper befindet, die sich freizügig dort austoben kann.

Alleine bei dem Gedanken dreht sich mir wieder einmal der Magen um. Jetzt, da ich weiß, wie es ist, flachgelegt zu werden (insbesondere von Professor Snape), muss ich anfangen, mich auf das Wesentliche zu besinnen. Wie ich das anstellen soll, bleibt dahingestellt. Er geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Bereits unter der Dusche, die ich wirklich dringend nötig habe, um sämtliche Überbleibsel seines an mir haftenden Geruchs abzuschrubben, ertappe ich mich dabei, wieder mit dem Fluchen anzufangen. Das Ergebnis ist alles andere als zufriedenstellend. Ich kann nur betonen, dass ich auch hier unsagbares Glück habe und niemand in meiner Nähe ist. Wenigstens fällt es mir diesmal auf. Doch das liegt wohl eher daran, dass die Schäden im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler nicht zu übersehen sind. Kaum stelle ich das warme Wasser ab, trifft mich fast der Schlag: Dutzende Kacheln an den Wänden sind zersplittert und der große Spiegel über dem Waschbecken mit den vergoldeten Armaturen ist in tausend Stücke zersprungen. Ungläubig betrachte ich meine Hände, dabei waren meine Finger nicht mal in der Nähe meines Zauberstabs.

Super. Zusammenfassend könnte man durchaus sagen, ich bin eine wandelnde Zeitbombe, die überall und ungehindert immer dann losgehen kann, sobald ich mit Snape in Berührung gekommen bin. Dieser Mann treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn. Und ich habe doch tatsächlich jahrelang versucht, ihn in Schutz zu nehmen.

Nachdem ich die Schäden beseitigt habe, marschiere ich geradewegs in meinen Schlafsaal und verschwinde hinter den Vorhängen meines Himmelbetts. Seither drehe ich mich von einer Seite auf die andere und hadere mit dem, was wir getan haben. Er und ich, und natürlich der Sex.

Das wundersame Wort mit den drei verhängnisvollen Buchstaben bereitet mir so starke Kopfschmerzen, dass ich am liebsten vor Pein im Erdboden versinken möchte. Ich habe noch nie zuvor einen harten Schwanz nackt gesehen. Und dann ausgerechnet auch noch den von Snape. Es war ... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll, aber hätte mir nicht spätestens bei diesem Anblick klarwerden müssen, dass das der passende Moment gewesen wäre, die Notbremse zu ziehen? Warum habe ich nicht eine Sekunde lang gezögert, obwohl er seine Absichten unmissverständlich offen dargelegt hat? Was zum Teufel ist mit mir los? Was stimmt nicht mit mir? Er ist um so vieles älter als ich, so abstoßend unsympathisch wie es nur geht und obendrein nicht mal besonders attraktiv.

Letzteres irritiert mich fast am meisten. Ich war noch nie jemand, der auf Äußerlichkeiten großen Wert gelegt hat, vermutlich, da meine Brüste immer zu klein waren, seit ich in die Pubertät gekommen bin. Und daran wird sich auch nichts mehr ändern, es ist geradezu zwecklos, sich etwas vorzumachen ... Oh Gott. Sollte ich am Ende sogar froh sein, dass Snape sich nicht weiter damit aufgehalten hat, den Rest meines Körpers zu erkunden? Wie er im Allgemeinen zu Frauen und ihren erogenen Zogen steht, weiß ich nicht. Bisher hat niemand es gewagt, mich eingehender zu befummeln. Nicht mal meine Erfahrungen mit Viktor sind soweit gegangen, dass es für mehr als ein paar Küsse gereicht hätte.

In Gedanken wieder bei Snape, drängen sich mir unheimliche Szenarien auf. Hat er schon mal so was gemacht? Er ist bekanntermaßen ein klassischer Einsiedler und bestimmt niemand, mit dem man einfach mal so ins Bett hüpfen sollte. Nicht beim Ersten Mal. Nicht, wenn man gezwungen ist, ihm früher oder später im Unterricht gegenüberzustehen.

Während ich so damit beschäftigt bin, den Vorfall in seinem Büro zu verarbeiten, tun sich mir immer neue Probleme auf. Ich will nicht glauben, dass er jemand ist, der sich an anderen vergeht. Gewiss, sein Verhalten ist wie immer schwer zu deuten, aber das würde er nicht tun. Er ist seit Jahren mein Professor und obwohl er so seltsam drauf ist, habe ich über viele Umwege immer auf seine Loyalität vertraut. Niemand, ja nicht mal Harry, hat bis jetzt Bedenken geäußert, dass Snape einen derart krankhaften Trieb besitzt, der uns Schüler der Gefahr aussetzen könnte, sexuell von ihm belästigt zu werden.

An dieser Stelle muss ich mich zwingen, auszubrechen. Ich wage gar nicht, mich weiter damit auseinanderzusetzen, solange ich kein Indiz dafür habe, dass mit Snape gehörig etwas nicht stimmt.

Die Nacht vergeht nur schleppend, der Morgen ereilt mich dafür viel zu schnell. Meine Ermittlungen rund um Snape verlangen mir einiges ab. Ganz besonders, als ich ihn beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle sehe. Gekonnt weicht er meinen Blicken aus und ich habe keine Chance, etwas dagegen zu tun. Dann wird es Zeit, zum Unterricht zu gehen. Dass es mir an diesem Tag schwer fällt, mich auf das Geschehen der einzelnen Stunden zu konzentrieren, versteht sich von selbst. Irgendwie geht alles schief, doch erst im Anschluss an Zaubertränke bei Slughorn werde ich erlöst.

Gedankenverloren räume ich meinen Arbeitsplatz zusammen und schlendere mit Harry davon.

"Hast du schon was Neues herausgefunden?", fragt Harry zögerlich.

Er muss gemerkt haben, wie sehr ich neben mir stehe, bemüht sich aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Vermutlich ist es sogar besser, wenn er denkt, ich bin wegen Ron und Lavender so mies drauf.

"Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher", sage ich ausweichend, der Gute hat ja keine Ahnung. "Und bei dir?"

Er zuckt, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, mit den Schultern.

"Nicht wirklich. Malfoy muss sich oft im Raum der Wünsche rumtreiben, aber das ist nichts, was wir nicht schon wussten."

Im Gemeinschaftsraum trennen wir uns. Harry zu belügen, fällt mir nicht leicht, aber ich brauche dringend etwas Abstand und Zeit für mich und so beginne ich mehr und mehr, mich von den anderen abzuschotten. Das ist nicht besonders ungewöhnlich für mich, denn bevor ich Harry und Ron zu meinen Freunden zählen konnte, war ich oft allein, genau wie Snape es angedeutet hat. Dennoch geht das Ganze, sehr zu meiner seelischen Last, noch eine Weile so weiter, bis letztendlich meine nächste nähere Begegnung mit dem Professor ansteht. Natürlich in seinem Klassenzimmer.

Schon beim Betreten des Raumes rast mein Herz schneller denn je. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das durchstehen soll.

Snape platzt schwungvoll durch die Tür, schwebt auf uns zu und baut sich in gewohnter Manier vor der Tafel auf.

Verbissen bemühe ich mich, meine Blicke auf sein Gesicht zu heften, um nicht versehentlich tiefer zu schweifen. Ganz vermeiden kann ich es nicht. Meine Augen gleiten unweigerlich dort hin, wo sie nichts zu suchen haben. Dabei ist es ja nicht so, als würde sich hinter seinen Gewändern etwas Geheimnisvolles verbergen. Beinahe ist mir sein Unterleib vertrauter, als der Rest von ihm.

Unbeirrt von allem legt er mit seinen Anweisungen und Lektionen los. Bis jetzt beachtet er mich gar nicht mal und das soll auch so bleiben.

Als die Stunde dann vorbei ist und er uns entlassen hat, eilt er schnellen Schrittes davon. Ich packe meine Tasche und atme auf. Die Dankbarkeit, die ich empfinde, ist unbeschreiblich. Es hätte wahrhaft schlimmer kommen können.

Zu meiner Erleichterung sehe ich ihn erst beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle wieder, doch auch jetzt macht er keine Anstalten, Notiz von mir zu nehmen. Langsam fühle ich mich komisch deswegen. Zwar habe ich ihn quasi darum gebeten, die Sache nicht weiter zu beachten, dass er sich aber offensichtlich so gar keine Gedanken darüber macht, tut weh. Wir hatten nicht nur Sex, wir waren für kurze Zeit eins.

Snape scheint das nicht zu kümmern und ich muss mich ernsthaft mit der Frage auseinandersetzen, ob er denn überhaupt so etwas wie ein Gewissen besitzt. Ich kann nicht einfach so weitermachen wie bisher. Ich muss der Sache nachgehen und feststellen, was es mit diesem Moment auf sich hatte, in dem wir uns so nahe waren, wie ich es bisher mit keinem anderen Menschen zuvor gewesen bin.

Eines Abends ist es dann soweit. Ich habe meinen ganzen Mut zusammengenommen und stehe vor der Tür zu seinem Büro. Ich klopfe, kurz darauf wird geöffnet.

Snape kneift die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen und sieht mich an.

„Ja?", fragt er in einem unfreundlichen Knurren.

Meine Knie werden ganz weich und so lege ich los, noch ehe sie endgültig nachgeben und mein ganzes Vorhaben zum Platzen bringen.

„Wie können Sie nur so kalt und abgebrüht sein?", werfe ich ihm an den Kopf. „Ihnen ist doch wohl klar, was ich damit ausdrücken wollte, als ich meinte, ich habe noch nie -"

Mein unbeholfener Versuch, mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen, belehrt mich eines Besseren, wie falsch es war, ihm unvorbereitet gegenüberzutreten. Er zögert nicht lange, packt mich an der Schulter und wirbelt mit mir im Schlepptau ins Innere seines Büros. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, so schnell ist er. Hilflos höre ich, wie hinter uns die Tür ins Schloss schnappt, dann steht er vor mir und sieht mich auf ziemlich befremdliche Weise an.

„Das ist nicht der geeignete Ort, um so freizügig miteinander zu reden, Granger", knurrt er mir zu.

„Schön", sage ich knapp. „Dann verlegen wir die Unterhaltung eben hier rein."

Fest entschlossen, mich jetzt nicht abwimmeln zu lassen, gehe ich zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und setze mich auf den freien Stuhl.

Er stöhnt auf und schiebt seine Hände durch die Haare.

„Ist das denn wirklich nötig?"

Ich blinzle ihn an.

„Sagen Sie es mir. Haben Sie ernsthaft geglaubt, ich würde es dabei belassen? Sie kennen mich, Professor. Sie wissen, dass ich -"

Sein finsterer Blick bringt mich zum Schweigen.

„Sie", sagt er und kommt langsam auf mich zu. „Es geht immer nur um Sie, nicht wahr?"

Ungeniert lehnt er sich neben mir an die Tischkante und sieht zwischen seinen Strähnen hindurch auf mich hinab, die Hände elegant vor dem Körper ineinander gefaltet.

„Ist Ihnen schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass auch andere Menschen mit Problemen zu kämpfen haben? Sie sind nicht allein auf der Welt und nicht alles kann sich immer nur um Sie drehen."

„Natürlich, aber -"

„Dann sollten Sie aufhören, sich selbst so wichtig zu nehmen. Ich habe auch noch andere Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern muss."

„Also ich … das geht zur Zeit nun mal nicht so leicht."

„Und warum nicht, Granger?", fragt er eindringlich. „Das war nun schon das zweite Mal, dass Sie bei mir aufgekreuzt sind. Was ist so wichtig, dass Sie ständig zu mir rennen und mich meiner Zeit berauben oder mich mit irgendwelchen abstrusen Vorwürfen überschütten müssen?"

„Ständig ist etwas übertrieben, finden Sie nicht?"

Seine schmalen Lippen kräuseln sich süffisant.

„Wenn Sie so weitermachen, wird es auffällig. Wollen Sie das denn?"

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihm folgen kann. Es sei denn, er hat die Absicht, mich hochzunehmen.

„Was soll ich wollen?"

„Aufmerksamkeit. Ich nehme an, deswegen sind Sie hier."

„Nein!"

„Dann hören Sie auf, sich so einfältig zu benehmen. Ich habe Sie nicht herbestellt."

„Das war auch nicht weiter nötig. Unsere Lage tut ihr Übriges."

„Bedaure, Granger, aber ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen."

Aufs Äußerste gereizt springe ich vom Stuhl. Die aufkeimende Wut in mir ist nicht länger zu bändigen.

„Sie selbstgefälliger Arsch! Würden Sie wenigstens so viel Schneid haben, die Angelegenheit nicht zu leugnen? Sie waren genauso daran beteiligt wie ich!"

Snapes Nasenflügel erzittern. Langsam und erhaben richtet er sich auf.

„Sie wollten nicht auf mich hören, Granger", sagt er ölig. „Ich habe Sie gewarnt. Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie nicht gegen mich bestehen können."

Kraftlos nicke ich.

„Ja, das haben Sie. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass Sie den seltenen kostbaren Augenblicken, die in Ihrem verwirkten Leben passieren, so wenig Bedeutung beimessen. Es ist traurig von Ihnen, sich so zu verhalten, denn einen Moment lang habe ich tatsächlich geglaubt, wir hätten etwas, das uns verbindet."

Er wendet den Blick ab und ich kann hören, wie er schluckt.

„So etwas wird es niemals geben", sagt er leise, die Augen starr auf irgendeinen Punkt in der Ferne gerichtet. „Nicht mit mir."

Die Enttäuschung in mir könnte nicht größer sein. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Bestimmt hat er nur vor, mich zurückzuweisen, um sich nicht versehentlich etwas eingestehen zu müssen, was ihn noch tiefer in die Sache hineinreiten könnte.

„Aber Sie müssen es gespürt haben", wispere ich verzweifelt. „Sie haben mir gezeigt, wie man die körperlichen Grenzen überwindet. Was geschehen ist, war unglaublich. Aber es war real. Es war gut."

Es wird still zwischen uns.

Snape atmet tief und langanhaltend aus. „Das an sich ist schon eine Ironie, nicht wahr?", murmelt er abwesend vor sich hin. „Die Vorstellung, Sie und ich könnten eine Verbindung haben. Es ist so absurd, dass es schon fast tragisch ist."

Der Klang seiner Stimme lässt mich schaudern. Es ist grausam, dass er das sagt. Vor allem, wie er es sagt.

Zaghaft mache ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu und lege meine Hand auf seine Wange, Snape jedoch schlägt sie unsanft fort.

„Niemand berührt mich, Granger", sagt er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. „Sie sollten jetzt ohnehin gehen."

Besänftigend hebe ich die Hände. Als könnte ich nach dem Vorfall von neulich vergessen, wie schwer es ihm fällt, mit der Nähe zu anderen Menschen oder gar Berührungen umzugehen.

„Ich werde tun, was immer Sie verlangen, wenn Sie nur aufhören, mich zu belügen, Professor."

Als er nicht darauf reagiert, gehe ich vor ihm in die Knie. Zaghaft schiebe ich sein Gewand beiseite, um mir Zugang zu seiner Hose zu verschaffen. Ich fange an, ihn zu streicheln, obwohl ich in meinem Herzen weiß, dass ich das nicht tun sollte. Alles Körperliche zwischen uns ist und bleibt ein Tabu. Diesmal aber will ich selbst wagen, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Ich brauche das Gefühl, ihm gewachsen zu sein, damit er sieht, wie ernst es mir mit allem ist. Die Verbindung, die zwischen uns stattgefunden hat, treibt mich an. Es war keine Einbildung, egal wie sehr er sich dagegen wehren möchte, sie zuzulassen.

Zielstrebig öffne ich seine Hose, da wölbt sich mir vollkommen unvermittelt sein zur Hälfte erigiertes Glied entgegen.

Snape stößt ein tiefes Grollen aus. „Lassen Sie das, Granger!"

Wie aus dem Nichts schießen plötzlich seine Hände hervor und nehmen mich an den Schultern. Unsanft bohren sich seine spitzen Finger in meine Oberarme. Er zieht mich auf die Beine und sieht mich entgeistert an.

„Was sollte das werden?", zischt er grob. Dann weicht er zurück und macht seine Hose zu.

Beschämt senke ich den Blick auf seine vor mir aufragende Brust. Die Knöpfe darauf wippen bei jedem Atemzug unruhig auf und ab, die Anspannung, unter der er steht, ist nicht zu übersehen. Obwohl mein Moment vorbei ist, weiß ich doch, dass mehr zwischen uns steht, als er zugeben möchte.

„Sie können nicht ... Sie dürfen sich nicht so gehen lassen", setzt er nach und geht um den Schreibtisch herum zu seinem Stuhl.

Kaum sitzt er darauf, macht er wieder ganz auf Professor. Das zerfurchte Gesicht zu einer harten Maske verzogen, sieht er mich an.

„Was auch immer Sie sich einbilden, ist nicht real", stellt er deutlich klar.

Seine Worte verletzen mich. Entkräftet schüttle ich den Kopf.

„Warum sagen Sie das? Warum können Sie nicht zugeben, dass Sie dasselbe wie ich gespürt haben?"

Snape zögert und faltet auf der Tischplatte die langen Finger ineinander.

„Es wäre nicht richtig, sich dazu hinreißen zu lassen, mehr daraus zu machen, als es gewesen ist", sagt er schließlich.

„Warum?", hake ich vorsichtig nach. „Weil Sie mich nicht leiden können? Oder weil ich unter Ihrer Würde bin?"

Ein Beben erfasst seinen Körper, dessen Ausläufer sich durch den ganzen Raum fortzusetzen scheinen.

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich", stößt er verächtlich aus. „Denken Sie über mich, was Sie wollen. Wenn Sie mich jedoch für so oberflächlich halten, liegen Sie falsch."

„Dann beweisen Sie es. Zeige Sie mir, dass ich mich irre, Professor."

„Das muss ich gar nicht. Ich bin hier der Lehrer und entscheide, was geschieht."

Ein Schauder läuft mir den Rücken hinunter.

„Dann ist es also wahr. Sie sind ein verbitterter einsamer Mann und all Ihre Worte und Handlungen wertlos. Sie haben die ganze Zeit über nur mit mir gespielt, um mich zu benutzen, wie jeder andere ehrlose Todesser es auch getan hätte."

Blitzschnell reckt er den Oberkörper empor und beugt sich über den Tisch zu mir vor. Ich registriere es kaum. Mir ist ohnehin nur noch zum Heulen zumute, denn dass ich mich so in ihm getäuscht haben könnte, macht mir schwer zu schaffen.

„Vorsicht, Granger. Es steht Ihnen nicht zu, mich zu beleidigen."

„Tue ich das denn? Nur weil ich nicht gewillt bin, mich zum Narren halten zu lassen? Ich weiß, was passiert ist. So etwas ist schließlich keine Kleinigkeit. Nur die wenigsten Menschen können von sich behaupten, eine derartige Erfahrung gemacht zu haben. Sie wissen nur zu gut, dass ich die Wahrheit sage, sonst hätten Sie es von Anfang an unterbunden und sich genommen, was Sie wollten, ohne sich mit Geist und Seele mit mir zu vereinen. Oder denken Sie wirklich, ich kaufe Ihnen immer noch ab, dass Sie sich aufgeopfert haben, um mir zu zeigen, wie meine Chancen stehen, im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu überleben?"

„Sie verstehen das nicht", gibt er unwirsch zurück. „Ich bin nicht dafür geschaffen, Ihnen einen Gefallen zu tun, damit Sie von sich behauten können, Sie hätten meinem Leben etwas Gutes abgerungen. Glauben Sie mir, ich bin nicht der, für den Sie mich halten. Ich kann Ihnen nicht geben, wonach Sie suchen."

„Sie könnten es ja wenigstens einmal versuchen. Sie müssen es nur wollen."

Er schlägt mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Ich will es aber nicht!", dröhnt es hart an mein Ohr. „Mein Dasein an dieser Schule hat einen zu triftigen Grund, als dass ich mich auf irgendjemanden einlassen könnte. Warum ich es vorziehe, alleine zu sein, hat mit Ihnen gar nichts zu tun."

„Was wollten Sie dann von mir, als Sie angefangen haben, mich zu testen?"

„Ich will, dass Sie sich darüber im Klaren sind, welcher Gefahr Sie uns alle aussetzen, wenn Sie sich weiterhin zu Potter bekennen. Noch dazu, wenn Sie Ihre Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle haben. Man wird Sie immer im Auge behalten, Granger. Niemand wird Sie verschonen."

Ich fühle einen merkwürdigen Stich in meiner Brust. Offenbar weiß er genau, was uns bevorsteht, wohingegen Harry, Ron und ich nur raten können.

„Nicht einmal Sie?"

Mein Puls rast, während ich auf seine Antwort warte.

„Nein. Ganz besonders nicht ich."

Das hatte ich wahrhaftig nicht erwartet. Sichtlich benommen starre ich in seine hinter den Strähnen hervorblitzenden schwarzen Augen und versuche, aus seinen Worten schlau zu werden. Snape ist ein wandelndes Mysterium. Mal ist er reserviert, dann aufbrausend und fast schon unbeherrscht. Trotzdem hat er die faszinierende Gabe, seinen Herrn hinters Licht zu führen. Die Antwort, wie er es schafft, das zu tun, erkläre ich mir damit, dass er es nicht anders kennt. Er hat sein Leben lang dafür trainiert, nur das von sich zu offenbaren, was er will. Nur zu gut weiß er um das Risiko, das er eingehen muss, um die Gefahr, eines Tages aufzufliegen. Die Gründe, die ihn dazu gebracht haben, sich Dumbledore zuzuwenden, müssen folglich verdammt wichtig für ihn sein. Dagegen komme ich nicht an.

Erst als Snape auf seinen Stuhl zurück sackt und mit beiden Händen die ungepflegten langen Haare nach hinten schiebt, drifte ich in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Sie müssen lernen, sich in den Griff zu bekommen, Miss Granger", sagt er wie selbstverständlich. „Meine Beobachtungen haben bestätigt, dass Sie außergewöhnlich starke magische Fähigkeiten entwickelt haben, von denen wir bisher keine Ahnung hatten. Da Sie nun schon einmal hier sind, werde ich gleich zur Sache kommen, vielleicht erspart es uns das, an anderer Stelle darüber zu reden. Der Schulleiter hat mich gebeten, ihn über jedes noch so kleine Vorkommen Ihrer Aktivitäten in meinem Klassenzimmer zu unterrichten. Kurzum, er zählt auf Ihre Kooperation."

Ich nicke wortlos. Wenn Dumbledore meint, dass das nötig ist, werde ich es tun. Hauptsache ist, wir gewinnen diesen Krieg.


	3. Das Debakel

Just Not Good Enough

Kapitel 3

Das Debakel

Snape weiß nichts über meine jüngsten magischen Aktivitäten. Ich habe ihm meine Vermutungen vorenthalten, dass meine Ausbrüche mehr oder weniger in direktem Zusammenhang mit seiner Person stehen. Vielleicht hätte ich mich dazu durchgerungen, es ihm zu sagen, wenn er mich nicht zurückgewiesen hätte. So jedoch war mir nicht danach, es ihm anzuvertrauen. Bisher ahnen also nur Harry und ich etwas. Trotz allem bin ich überzeugt davon, dass ich es meinem Professor sagen sollte. Zuerst aber will ich einige Nachforschungen anstellen, um ihm nicht erneut unvorbereitet gegenüberzutreten.

Gleich am nächsten Tag nach dem Unterricht suche ich die Bibliothek auf. Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit Snape. Es gibt so viel herauszufinden, so viel zu tun. In einer ungestörten Ecke mache ich mich über alle Bücher her, die ich über ungewöhnliche magische Ereignisse, die den Ausbrüchen meiner selbst ähneln, finden kann, werde jedoch bitter enttäuscht. Das Brauchbarste entstammt einer Buchreihe mit zweifelhaftem Ruf, ähnlich der, die Professor Lockhart uns über seine angeblichen Heldentaten aufgeschwatzt hat.

Niedergeschmettert kehre ich in meinen Turm zurück und kämpfe mich durch meine Hausaufgaben. Im Anschluss ist es Zeit fürs Abendessen, wobei ich auf der Empore zwischen den anderen Lehrern sitzend Snape wiedersehe. Nachdem wir spärlichen Blickkontakt hatten, widme ich mich ratlos meinem Essen. Mein Appetit jedoch hält sich in Grenzen und so rühre ich kaum einen Bissen an; was ich ihm sagen will, liegt mir so schwer im Magen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich ihm das beibringen soll.

Als Harry, Ginny und Ron sich verabschieden, um noch ein paar Spielzüge fürs nächste Quidditch-Training auszutüfteln, stehle auch ich mich vorzeitig aus der Halle davon. Da mir nicht entgangen ist, wie Snape seinen Platz verlassen hat, führt mich mein Weg unweigerlich zu ihm in die Kerker.

Vor der Tür zu seinem Büro mache ich Halt und klopfe an. Eigenartigerweise scheint er nicht einmal überrascht, mich zu sehen ... Ob er nach unserer letzten Unterhaltung damit gerechnet hat, dass ich zu ihm kommen werde?

„Das wäre nun schon das dritte Mal", sagt er belustigt, nachdem er hinter mir die Tür verriegelt hat und von seinem sanft raschelnden Umhang gefolgt zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber schwebt.

Mir ist nicht nach seinen kläglichen Scherzen zumute und so lasse ich mich unbehaglich auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Wenn Sie eine Erklärung für meinen Besuch wollen, muss ich Sie enttäuschen", sage ich sogleich. „Ich bin mir selbst noch nicht ganz schlüssig darüber, ob es sinnvoll war, hierher zu kommen."

Snape sieht mich mit einer erhobenen Braue an.

„Wenn das so ist, sollten Sie besser wieder gehen und erst dann wiederkommen, wenn Sie zu einem Eingeständnis bereit sind."

Verblüfft erwidere ich seinen Blick.

„Wie bitte?"

„Noch habe ich die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, dass Sie irgendwann erkennen, dass es besser wäre, das Handtuch zu werfen", betont er deutlich. „Sie würden sich damit selbst einen großen Gefallen tun."

Das hätte ich mir ja eigentlich denken können. Er will mich tatsächlich immer noch loswerden.

„Und was dann, Professor?", sage ich abwehrend. „Nein! Diesen Gefallen werde ich Voldemort und seinen Anhängern bestimmt nicht tun. Es wäre einfach nicht richtig von mir, mein Leben aufzugeben."

Er schlägt seine langen Beine übereinander und lehnt sich zurück, die Hände elegant auf den Lehnen seines Stuhls ruhend.

„Vielleicht habe ich Sie unterschätzt, Granger", sagt er legere. „Sie sind zäher, als ich dachte."

Das süffisante Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht trägt nicht gerade dazu bei, dass ich mich besser fühle. Im Gegenteil, denn wieder einmal weiß ich nicht, woran ich bei ihm bin.

„Wenn Sie wüssten! Ich habe mir stundenlang den Kopf darüber zermartert und alles Mögliche in die Wege geleitet, um herauszufinden, was es damit auf sich haben könnte, dass ich diese aggressiven Neigungen zeige. Wussten Sie übrigens, dass es in der gesamten Schulbibliothek kein sinnvolles Buch über diese rätselhaften Vorkommnisse gibt?"

Es stimmt. Nicht einmal in der Verbotenen Abteilung bin ich fündig geworden, aber das behalte ich vorerst lieber für mich.

„Das hätten Sie sich sparen können. Sie werden dort nichts darüber finden."

Ich muss blinzeln. Wie es aussieht, ist er mir erneut zuvorgekommen.

„Ihnen entgeht wie immer nichts, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist meine Aufgabe."

Ich muss schnauben.

„Befriedigt Sie das in irgendeiner Weise?", sage ich mit so viel Würde, wie es mir möglich ist, ohne dabei rot zu werden.

Er rollt mit den Augen.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste, Granger."

Eigentlich hätte ich mir das sparen können. Er hat so viel Vergnügen in seinem Leben wie ein vertrockneter Mehlwurm.

„Vielleicht können Sie mir ja trotzdem weiterhelfen", wage ich vorsichtig zu äußern.

Snape lehnt sich interessiert zu mir vor.

„Lassen Sie hören, Granger. Ich bin ganz gespannt, was Ihnen heute durch den Kopf geht."

Diesmal bin ich auf der Hut. Noch ehe er die Gelegenheit erhält, seine Augen in meine zu bohren, wende ich den Blick ab und begutachte die zahlreichen Knöpfe auf seiner Brust. Er soll mir nicht nachsagen, ich wäre nicht bereit, aus meinen Fehlern zu lernen.

„Danke, aber das ist nicht das, was ich beabsichtigt habe."

„Was haben Sie dann beabsichtigt? Mich erneut zu verführen?"

Arsch!

Ich verkneife mir meinen Kommentar und funkle ihn an.

„Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass wir den Krieg gegen Voldemort verlieren, wäre es durchaus angebracht, etwas Hilfsbereiter zu handeln. Sie erwarten doch mit Sicherheit nicht von mir, dass ich mich von Harry abwende und ihn seinem Schicksal überlasse?"

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, Granger", sagt er wie beiläufig. „Sehen Sie mich denn als fähig an, einen hilfsbereiten Menschen abzugeben?"

Ich überlege, was ich ihm darauf antworten soll. Wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich sagen, er hat einen Rückfall erlitten, der ihn auf direktem Weg in die treue Gefolgschaft Voldemorts geführt hat.

Snape fasst mich scharf ins Visier und macht es mir dabei unmöglich, meine Gedanken beisammen zu halten. Zu viel auf einmal geht mir durch den Kopf.

„Warum sind Sie wirklich hier, Granger?", will er plötzlich von mir wissen. „Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Ihrer Mitschüler besitzen Sie ein überdurchschnittliches Maß an Intelligenz. Folglich sollte man meinen, Sie würden es aufgrund unserer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit vorziehen, mich zu meiden."

„Dasselbe habe ich mir auch schon überlegt", antworte ich verlegen. Es kommt nicht allzu oft vor, dass Snape meinen Verstand anerkennt. „Aber so einfach ist das nicht. Sie sagten, Sie wollten mich vorbereiten? Dann erzählen Sie mir was über ihn. Ich muss wissen, was es mit ihm auf sich hat."

Seine Züge verhärten sich.

„Das wird wohl kaum möglich sein. Sie werden erst erkennen, welche Gefahr von ihm ausgeht, wenn Sie ihm in die Augen sehen."

„Dieselbe Gefahr wie von Ihnen, Sir? Wollen Sie deshalb nicht, dass man Ihnen zu nahe kommt, weil Sie fürchten, jemand könnte Gefühle in Ihnen wecken, die Sie schwach erscheinen lassen?"

Er sieht mich mit einem durchdringenden Blick an, der mich dazu veranlasst, mir auf die Zunge zu beißen. Zu meinem Erstaunen jedoch lehnt er sich zurück und seufzt. Er scheint nicht einmal verärgert zu sein, dass ich ihn mit seinem Herrn gleichgestellt habe.

„Nein", sagt er schließlich, ein verhärmtes Lächeln auf den Mundwinkeln. „Für Gefühle dieser Art ist in meinem Leben kein Platz. Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, ich bin nur schwer mit dem Dunklen Lord zu vergleichen, Miss Granger."

Seine Finger fahren abwesend die Konturen seiner schmalen Lippen nach. Ich weiß noch zu gut, wie es war, als er mich damit geküsst hat.

In einem Anflug schierer Neugier stehe ich auf und bewegen mich sachte auf ihn zu.

Snape schiebt den Stuhl zurück und versteift sich darin.

„Was zum Teufel haben Sie nun wieder vor?"

Ich komme direkt vor ihm zum Stehen und lehne mich gegen seinen Schreibtisch, ähnlich wie er es beim letzten Mal getan hat.

„Sie wollten wissen, was ich hier will. Die Wahrheit ist, es gibt viele Gründe, die mich in die Kerker gezogen haben, Professor."

Snape wirkt ungeduldig, als er mich ansieht.

„Dann nennen Sie sie mir", fordert er. „Das dürfte für jemanden wie Sie wohl nicht allzu schwer sein."

Anstatt ihm eine Erklärung abzuliefern, gehe ich vor ihm in die Knie und lege meine Hände auf seine Schenkel. Er weiß sofort, welche Absicht ich dahinter verberge. Stocksteif sitzt er auf seinem Stuhl und lässt mich nicht mehr aus den Augen.

„Das ist absolut inakzeptabel, Granger."

Ich hebe meine Hand und lege sie auf seine. „Ich weiß. Lassen Sie es mich trotzdem tun. Für Sie."

Er schluckt hart.

„Warum?"

Seine Stimme ist reserviert und versetzt mir einen eisigen Schauder. So angespannt wie er ist, könnte mein Vorhaben jeden Moment damit enden, dass er mir mit dem Zauberstab die Kehle durchtrennt.

„Weil es sich gut anfühlt", sage ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Sie haben dasselbe für mich getan, wenn Sie sich erinnern."

„Sie irren sich. Es ist nicht dasselbe."

Irritiert ziehe ich meine Hand zurück.

„Aber Sie wollten, dass ich etwas Bestimmtes erlebe", stelle ich klar. Es muss einfach so gewesen sein. Ich bin immer noch dabei, herauszufinden, was in ihm vorging, als er angefangen hat, neben meinem Körper auch meinen Geist und meine Seele zu berühren. „Sie wollten mir zeigen, welche Wege und Möglichkeiten es für uns gibt, uns über gewisse Grenzen hinwegzusetzen und eins zu werden."

Er lacht leise auf.

„Nein. Sie sollten lediglich begreifen, dass Sie manchmal keine Wahl haben, als etwas zu tun, was Sie nicht wollen."

„Sie lügen."

„Meinen Sie? Miss Granger, verzeihen Sie, aber Sie sind nicht erfahren genug, um das zu beurteilen. Und ich habe gewiss nicht die Zeit, mich mit Ihrer Gefühlsduselei auseinanderzusetzen."

Er ergreift blitzschnell meine Arme und zieht mich zu sich auf seinen Schoß. Vor lauter Verwunderung ist mir so schummrig, dass ich nichts dagegen unternehme.

„Was fällt Ihnen nur ein, so etwas zu tun?", zischt er mir ins Ohr. „Wissen Sie denn gar nicht, wie dreist es ist, jemanden immer wieder bewusst zu reizen?"

„Tue ich das denn?"

Seine Hände halten mich nach wie vor fest im Griff und pressen mich an seine Brust.

„Sie sind eine eigenartige Hexe, Granger", knurrt er. „Sie wissen offenbar nie, wann Sie genug haben."

„Ich bin gerade dabei, das herauszufinden, Professor ..."

Er legt seinen Zeigefinger auf meinen Mund und lässt ihn langsam über meine vor Aufregung bebenden Lippen gleiten.

Mit einem Mal wird mir wohlig warm. Mein Verstand klinkt sich vollkommen aus. Wie selbstverständlich beuge ich mich nach vorn und lehne meinen Kopf gegen seine Stirn. Mir ist so danach, seine Nähe zu spüren, dass ich nicht dagegen ankämpfen kann, wie falsch es ist, nur den bloßen Gedanken daran zuzulassen.

"Ich bin nicht als Studienobjekt für Ihre Experimente geeignet, Miss Granger", sagt er schlicht.

Anstatt darauf einzugehen, nehme ich meine freie Hand und umfasse damit sein Gesicht. Das Gefühl, seine Haut vorsichtig mit meinen Fingern zu erkunden, ist unbeschreiblich. Seine knöchernen Wangen sind rau, seine dünnen Lippen hingegen unwahrscheinlich sanft. Ich kann nur zu deutlich jeden seiner unbeständigen Atemzüge hören und die warme Luft wahrnehmen, die prickelnd auf mein Gesicht trifft. Abgesehen davon gibt es noch eine Vielzahl anderer Reaktionen seines Körpers, die mir zeigen, dass ich mit meiner Neugier nicht alleine bin, wie seinen Unterleib beispielsweise, der jede einzelne meiner Berührungen aufzufangen scheint wie ein Magnet.

Wie auf wundersame Weise hält der Moment meiner Erkundung weiterhin an; fast glaube ich, Snape war noch nie so offen zu mir, mal abgesehen von unserer geistigen und seelischen Vereinigung.

Als ich dann den Kopf zurücknehme und vollkommen gebannt von ihm anfange, seine langen Strähnen eingehender zu befühlen, schnappt er plötzlich nach meiner Hand.

"Sind Sie sich immer noch nicht darüber im Klaren, was Sie hier tun?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Seine sich beständig gegen meinen Bauch drückende Erregung hat einen verstörenden Einfluss auf mich, wenn man bedenkt, was mittlerweile alles zwischen uns vorgefallen ist.

"Das ist eigenartig, oder?", höre ich mich wie aus weiter Ferne sagen. "Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass sich das so gut anfühlen würde. So richtig, obwohl es falsch ist."

Er atmet tief und langanhaltend aus und gibt mich schließlich frei.

"Sie hatten Recht, Granger", sagt er. "Ich hätte das niemals tun dürfen. Ich bin zu weit gegangen."

Es gibt nicht viel, das ich dagegen einwenden könnte, außer vielleicht, dass ich auch daran beteiligt war. So oder so bringe ich nichts hervor. Ich kann mir inzwischen denken, wie ungewöhnlich es für ihn sein muss, sich ein Eingeständnis wie dieses abzuringen. Genauso gut weiß ich, dass er seine Verantwortung für mich weit übertreten hat. Aus der Perspektive, die ich mir erkämpft habe, ist es nicht allzu schwer, ihm das anzusehen.

Das Gefühl der Nähe zwischen uns lässt mich wohlig schaudern. Ich bin nicht mehr das Kind, das ich einmal war. Snape hat mir gezeigt, was es heißt, Dinge zu tun, die endgültig und unwiderruflich das ganze Leben verändern können. Dinge, die ihn seiner Selbstbeherrschung beraubt haben und mich willenlos an ihn gefesselt haben.

Urplötzlich neige ich den Kopf zur Seite und drücke meine Lippen auf seinen Mund. Ich weiß nicht einmal, was in mich gefahren ist, das zu tun. Dank ihm bin ich auf dem besten Wege, an denselben Fehler von neulich anzuknüpfen.

Snape schließt die Augen und schluckt schwer. Er lässt mich trotz aller Vorbehalte gewähren, lässt zu, dass ich ihn aufs Innigste küsse. Noch immer scheint er zu überlegen, was er mit mir tun soll, dann nimmt er mich bei den Hüften und presst mich an sich.

Ich spüre, wie seine Zunge hervorschießt und nach meiner tastet, die sich ihm willig entgegen reckt. Immer mehr lassen wir uns gehen, werden von Sekunde zu Sekunde stürmischer und ungezügelter. Erst als wir keine Luft mehr in unseren Lungen haben, brechen wir auseinander.

Seine Wangen haben deutlich Farbe bekommen. Mit einem unleserlichen Blick in seinen schwarzen Augen sieht er mich an. Es ist ebenso unwirklich, auf diese Weise von ihm betrachtet zu werden, wie unheimlich. Genau dieser Ausdruck aber ist es, der mein Herz auf so unkontrollierbare Weise schneller schlagen lässt wie in diesem Moment. Mir ist bewusst, wie kostbar das hier alles ist, was unweigerlich dazu führt, dass ich nicht will, dass es endet.

Erneut möchte ich meine Lippen auf seine drücken und ihn küssen, Snape aber hält mich vehement und mit eisernem Griff auf Abstand.

"Das hier kann unmöglich so weitergehen", sagt er und trifft mich damit ziemlich unerwartet.

Während ich nach den passenden Worten suche, die unser Verhalten rechtfertigen könnten, lässt er von mir ab. Den Blick abwesend in die Ferne gerichtet, gleiten seine Finger durch die langen Strähnen.

"Ich weiß, all das hier ist absurd", fange ich unbeholfen an.

"Das ist es in der Tat. Ich kann nicht auslöschen, wer ich bin und was ich getan habe oder noch tun muss."

Verlegen schiele ich aus den Augenwinkeln in sein Gesicht.

"Es ist, als würde die ganze Welt aufhören, sich zu drehen. Aber vielleicht ist es genau das, was passieren muss, um endlich eine Veränderung in Gang zu setzen."

Snape schüttelt den Kopf und schiebt mich mit Nachdruck von seinem Schoß. Seufzend komme ich seinem Wunsch entgegen und erhebe mich.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich mit Ihnen anfangen soll, Granger, solange Sie nicht endlich zur Vernunft kommen."

Während er sich damit auseinandersetzt, die Falten seiner zerknitterten Gewänder glattzustreichen, hocke ich mich kurzerhand auf seinen Schreibtisch, stütze den Kopf auf die Hände und begnüge mich damit, ihn zu beobachten. Seine Bewegungen sind fahrig, offenbaren aber zugleich einen gewissen Enthusiasmus, mich loszuhaben.

"Witzig, dass Sie das sagen, Professor. Das mit der Vernunft ist so eine Sache, über die ich mir auch schon meine Gedanken gemacht habe."

"Ist das so", murmelt er wie beiläufig.

Ich nicke eifrig und fahre fort, man bekommt schließlich nicht allzu oft die Gelegenheit, ihn in Plauderstimmung zu erleben. Solange er also nichts dagegen einzuwenden hat, dass ich mit meinem Hintern auf seinem Tisch sitze und ihm seine kostbare Zeit stehle, werde ich meine Chance nutzen.

"Sehen Sie, Professor, meine Nachforschungen kommen nicht von ungefähr. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass sich meine Kräfte immer dann selbstständig gemacht haben, wenn ich in Ihrer Nähe war. Ihnen ist bestimmt nicht entgangen, dass schon von Beginn an gewisse Spannungen zwischen uns geherrscht haben, die hin und wieder außer Kontrolle geraten sind. Allem Anschein nach muss ich auf mir unerklärliche Weise die Fähigkeit entwickelt haben, mich gegen Sie zu behaupten."

Snape sieht mich schief von der Seite her an und mir wird ganz flau dabei.

"Es ist nicht gerade so, dass ich stolz darauf bin, dass das geschieht", füge ich entschuldigend hinzu.

Offenbar ist er ebenso ratlos wie ich, denn er öffnet den Mund und klappt ihn wortlos wieder zu.

"Das ist die so ziemlich fadenscheinigste Erklärung, die Sie mir je untergejubelt haben, Granger", sagt er nach einer Weile des Schweigens. "Was fällt Ihnen ein, sich auf diese Weise aus der Affäre zu ziehen?"

"Bedaure, Professor", werfe ich mich dazwischen, noch ehe er auf die Idee kommen kann, mich vor die Tür zu setzen, "das ist bestimmt nicht meine Absicht gewesen. Sie müssen zugeben, dass wir schon seit unserem ersten Aufeinandertreffen in Ihrem Klassenzimmer Schwierigkeiten hatten, miteinander warm zu werden. So wie ich das sehe, sind die Ereignisse in den vergangenen Wochen nur die Spitze eines unter der Oberfläche befindlichen riesengroßen Eisbergs. Die Gefahr, in der meine Freunde und ich mich befanden, seit Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist, hat sich in einem spürbar immer bedrohlicher werdenden Ausmaß bemerkbar gemacht. Zuerst wurde Sirius die Schuld für alles nur Erdenkliche zugeschoben, dann ist uns dummerweise Wurmschwanz entwischt, Harry ins Trimagische Turnier mit hineingezogen worden, Cedric gestorben, Umbridge nach Hogwarts gekommen und schließlich Sirius getötet worden. Wir beide wissen nur zu gut, wer dahintersteckt. Diese Ereignisse waren keine Zufälle. Streng genommen ist es somit kein Wunder, dass sich meine gesamten Kräfte mobilisiert haben, um mich oder das Leben meiner Freunde vor dem Schlimmsten zu bewahren."

Snape streckt seine langen Finger und verschränkt sie vor dem Bauch. In seinen Augen glitzert es bedrohlich und mir kommt langsam in den Sinn, dass ich mich etwas zurücknehmen sollte. Andererseits gibt es keinen Grund, die Wahrheit vor ihm zu verbergen, die er nur zu gut selbst kennt.

"Was genau, Miss Granger, soll ich nun damit zu tun haben?", fragt er mich.

"Sie sind seine rechte Hand", gestehe ich offenherzig. "Sie sind die vielleicht größte Bedrohung von allen Einflüssen auf Harry, da Sie in unmittelbarem Kontakt zu Voldemort stehen. Sie sind das Bindeglied zwischen Dumbledore und ihm, zwischen Gut und Böse, wenn Sie so wollen."

Snape rollt sichtlich aufgebracht aufgrund meiner Denkprozesse die Mundwinkel zurück und entblößt seine gelblichen Zähne. Möglich wäre aber auch, dass ich ihn etwas zu plump damit überfallen habe und er sich überfordert fühlt, mir zu folgen.

"Ich habe nie behauptet, gut zu sein, Granger", sagt er barsch. "Doch wie dem auch sei, nichts gibt Ihnen das Recht, mich für Ihre mangelnde Selbstbeherrschung verantwortlich zu machen."

"Aber ... verstehen Sie denn nicht? Ihre Gegenwart an sich sorgt schon dafür, dass in mir die Alarmglocken schrillen. Sie sind ein außergewöhnlicher Zauberer und ich bin eine Hexe ..."

Er springt blitzartig auf die Beine und kauert auch schon über mir, noch bevor ich etwas dagegen unternehmen kann. Dann herrscht er mich an.

"Wenn das so ist, sollte spätestens jetzt irgendetwas von Ihren Vorhersagen eintreffen, nicht wahr? Andernfalls war alles nur ein ausgemachter Schwindel."

Umgehend weiß ich, dass das, was hier vor sich geht, nicht passieren sollte. Eine ungeheure Hitze steigt mir ins Gesicht. Ich muss gar nicht erst auf seine Worte eingehen, denn sofort zuckt ein unkontrolliertes Beben durch meinen Leib. Es erfasst meinen ganzen Körper und kribbelt abscheulich bis in die Spitzen meiner Zehen und Finger hinein. Der Tisch unter mir vibriert und lässt das Tintenfass zu meiner Linken vor und zurück ruckeln.

Allmählich scheint auch Snape zu spüren, dass ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe, denn er krallt sich unnachgiebig mit den Händen an der Tischkante fest. Ein fataler Fehler, wie ich weiß.

"Gehen Sie zurück!", bringe ich warnend hervor.

Ich habe noch gut die Auswirkungen vom letzten Mal vor Augen. Meine Zähne klappern unkontrolliert und meine Stimme ist ein einziges Zittern. Snape jedoch reagiert nicht im Mindesten mit Flucht. Im Gegenteil, er weicht keinen Millimeter von meiner Seite. Stattdessen umfasst er mit seinen Händen mein Gesicht und sieht mich an.

"Nehmen Sie sich zusammen, Granger!"

Ich presse so fest ich kann die Kiefer und den Mund zusammen, um zu verhindern, dass ich mir Löcher in die Zunge beiße, redlich bemüht, mich zu beruhigen. Einen Atemzug später jedoch muss ich einsehen, dass es zwecklos ist. Der in mir brodelnde Vulkan steht förmlich vor einer Eruption. Ehe ich mich darauf einstellen kann, mächtig in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, wenn ich nicht bald einen Weg finde, das hier zu verhindern, passiert es auch schon: Irgendwo hinter Snapes Kopf zerbricht ein Glas mit einer übelriechenden Lösung darin. Etwas, das einem toten Aal ähnelt, platscht zu Boden. Unmittelbar darauf folgt eine ganze Reihe weiterer Explosionen und noch mehr Glasbehälter gehen laut klirrend zu Bruch; die Überbleibsel deren Inhalte sausen indes ungehindert zu Boden. Das Nächste, was ich wahrnehme, ist ein gewaltiger Luftzug, der eine Vielzahl an alten Büchern von den Regalbrettern fegt.

Eine Welle der Panik macht sich in mir breit. Wenn das so weitergeht, habe ich in wenigen Sekunden nicht nur einen Großteil seiner Einrichtung auf dem Gewissen, sondern obendrein auch noch kostbare Lektüre unwiederbringlich vernichtet.

Erneut bin ich den Kräften in meinem Inneren hilflos ausgeliefert und so schließe ich die Augen und schlage die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen, seine Präsenz aber ist noch immer allgegenwärtig und wirkt beständig auf mich ein.

"Ich möchte, dass Sie jetzt damit aufhören", sagt er mit der leisen und durchdringenden Stimme des Lehrers, die ich unzählige Male in den gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunden in seinem Klassenzimmer vernommen habe. "Sehen Sie mich an, Granger. Sie müssen das nicht zulassen. Es hängt ganz von Ihnen ab. Ich werde Ihnen nichts tun. Alles wird gut."

Wie vom Donner gerührt, mache ich die Augen auf und begegne seinem Blick. Das Schwarz in seinen Pupillen flackert zwar, ist mir aber sehr wohl vertraut. Ich fixiere mich darauf, so gut ich kann, was nicht so leicht ist, da mir unweigerlich die Tränen kommen. Warum muss das ausgerechnet mir passieren? Snape wird nicht gerade begeistert sein, wenn er sieht, wozu ich fähig bin. Der Vorfall könnte also durchaus dazu beitragen, unsere ohnehin schon komplizierte Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehung zueinander zu erschweren.

Gleichmäßig und beruhigend spüre ich die Berührung seiner Hände und den sanften Druck, den die Bewegungen seiner um meine Schläfen kreisenden Daumen verursachen ... Ist es nicht verrückt, dass ausgerechnet er den Verständnisvollen mimt, wo er doch die Ursache des Ganzen ist? Egal. Ich starre ihn unablässig an, als könnte nur er mir aus meiner Misere helfen, obwohl ich insgeheim längst eines Besseren belehrt wurde und tief in meinem Inneren weiß, dass ich dafür büßen werde.

Auf einmal ist es, abgesehen von einem rhythmischen Tropfen aus der Richtung der Regalbretter stammend, totenstill. Sämtlicher Lärm von eben ist wie weggeblasen.

Ich folge dem Geräusch mit den Augen und sehe mich um. Alles ist verwüstet. Bücher, feuchte Lachen etlicher Lösungen und jede Menge spitzer Glassplitter türmen sich auf dem Boden. Snapes Büro gleicht einem Ort des Gemetzels.

An die tausend Sachen auf einmal gehen mir durch den Kopf. Wird er mir jetzt glauben, dass das mit uns kein gutes Omen ist? Wieso hat er mich nicht einfach mit einem Zauber belegt oder ist abgehauen? Bestimmt war ihm der Ernst der Lage bewusst, nachdem ich angefangen habe, die Einmachgläser auf seinen Regalen zu zertrümmern. Jetzt, wo es zu spät ist, bleibt ihm nur noch, mir eine saftige Strafe für mein Verhalten aufzubrummen.

Nur langsam lässt die Anspannung, die die ungeheuren Anstrengungen in mir verursacht haben, nach. Snape und ich, wir sehen uns an.

"Vergessen Sie nicht, zu atmen", sagt er schlicht.

Ich würge das Gefühl der Übelkeit hinunter, das sich unweigerlich mit meinem schlechten Gewissen paart.

"Glauben Sie mir jetzt?", frage ich zitternd.

Snape richtet sich auf und holt Luft.

"Was Ihnen widerfährt, ist lediglich die Bündelung Ihrer Fähigkeiten, die immer dann auftritt, sobald Sie sich einer Gefahr ausgesetzt sehen. Das mag Ihnen befremdlich vorkommen, ist aber nicht weiter ungewöhnlich. Sie sind nicht der erste Fall, dem so etwas passiert."

"Soll das heißen, ich leide nicht unter einer seltenen Hexenkrankheit?"

"Keineswegs. Sie werden nach und nach lernen, Ihre Ausflüchte in den Griff zu bekommen. Nichtsdestotrotz sollten Sie verhindern, dass das Ministerium davon erfährt. Hexen und Zauberer mit besonderen Kräften sind bei den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords sehr beliebte Spielzeuge."

Soviel zu der aufkeimenden Erleichterung in mir, die er gleich im Keim erstickt hat. Ich glaube, jetzt ist mir wirklich schlecht.

Snape grinst verhalten. Er macht keinen Hehl daraus, mich zappeln zu lassen.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie solche Angst vor mir haben, Granger."

Er zieht seelenruhig den Zauberstab aus dem Inneren seines Umhangs hervor und schreitet zur Tat. Wie von Geisterhand setzen sich die Gläser der Reihe nach zusammen und versiegeln in ihrem Inneren den ursprünglichen Inhalt. Die Bücher erheben sich vom Boden, schütteln sich das Wasser aus den Seiten und hüpfen zurück auf ihre angestammten Plätze. Im Nu sieht alles wieder so aus wie zuvor.

Snape steckt den Zauberstab weg und lehnt sich neben mir an die Tischkante, die Arme vor der Brust gefaltet.

„Manche Dinge lassen sich reparieren, andere nicht", sagt er kühl. „Ihr Freund Potter hat schon einiges auf dem Gewissen, insbesondere, was mein Hab und Gut betrifft. Sehr zu meinem Bedauern musste ich feststellen, dass er gar nicht erst versucht, seine Wut im Zaum zu halten."

Er nimmt die Hände hoch, fährt sich damit durch die Strähnen und stößt einen markerschütternden Seufzer aus.

„Seine Wutausbrüche gleichen im Kern den Ihren, Miss Granger. Der Unterschied zwischen ihnen ist nur, dass Sie ihm, was die Kontrolle Ihrer Kräfte anbelangt, weit voraus sind und keinen Zauberstab benötigen, um Unheil anzurichten."

Entgeistert starre ich ihn an. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich auch nur ein Wort des Ganzen verstanden habe. Immer wieder stelle ich mir dieselbe Frage: Welche Absicht verbirgt er dahinter, indem er mir das sagt?

„Es wundert mich, dass er Ihnen nichts darüber erzählt hat", fügt er abschließend hinzu, mich eindringlich mit seinen wachen Augen musternd. „Gehen Sie jetzt. Es ist spät. Wir werden dieses Debakel ein andermal fortsetzen."


	4. Das Sammeln von Eindrücken

Just Not Good Enough

Kapitel 4

Das Sammeln von Eindrücken

Nachdem ich das erfahren habe, weiß ich nicht, auf wen ich schlechter zu sprechen bin. Der Gedanke, dass Harry genauso wie ich die Utensilien in Snapes Büro auf dem Gewissen hat, liegt mir beinahe so schwer im Magen wie der Professor mitsamt seinen Eigenarten selbst.

"Snape hat dir gesagt, dass ich seine Sachen demoliert habe?", fragt Harry vorwurfsvoll, als ich ihn am nächsten Morgen beiseite nehme und zur Rede stelle. "Und du hast es ihm geglaubt, ohne auch nur einen Moment daran zu zweifeln?"

"Das ist bei eurer Vorgeschichte gar nicht so abwegig", entgegne ich schnell.

"Kann schon sein. Trotzdem hätte dir in den Sinn kommen können, dass da was faul dran ist. Immerhin sind wir jetzt schon zu zweit."

Ich werde stutzig und spitze die Ohren, doch Harry lässt sich nicht dazu herab, mir seine Gedankengänge zu erklären, was meine ohnehin schon bedenkliche Ungeduld nur noch steigert.

"Nun sag schon! Wie meinst du das?"

Er schnaubt abfällig vor sich hin. "Sag bloß, du findest es nicht eigenartig, dass irgendwie jeder das Bedürfnis hat, es ihm mal so richtig heimzuzahlen."

"Na ja, stimmt schon. Es ist was dran an ihm, das es einem schwer macht, ihn zu mögen. Du hättest mich ruhig vorwarnen können, dass mir das passieren könnte. Du wusstest, dass ich an ihm dranbleibe und es unangenehm werden könnte."

Er runzelt die Stirn. "Willst du etwa behaupten, es ist meine Schuld, dass du die Kontrolle über dich verloren hast?"

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Aber langsam begreife ich, warum du so besonnen reagiert hast, als ich ihn das erste Mal angegriffen habe. Du wusstest genau, dass es Hexen und Zauberern in bestimmten Situationen möglich ist, übernatürliche Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln, wohingegen ich bisher davon verschont geblieben bin, derartige Erfahrungen am eigenen Leib zu machen."

Harry wirft mir einen geknickten Blick zu. "Soll ich ehrlich sein? Ich war zu froh, dass ich damit nicht alleine bin. Tut mir leid, Mione, aber dich dabei zu erleben, wie du über Snape herfällst, hatte eine gewisse Genugtuung an sich."

"Na super!", sage ich ironisch, woraufhin er lediglich mit den Achseln zuckt. "Erzählst du mir jetzt bitte endlich, was da noch zwischen euch in den Okklumentikstunden vorgefallen ist?"

Harry legt entschuldigend den Arm um mich, was er wirklich nur dann tut, wenn er ein extrem schlechtes Gewissen hat.

"Du weißt doch, wie er ist. Er liebt es, jemanden herauszufordern und bis an die Grenzen zu reizen."

Und wie ich das weiß. Mir ging es andersherum sogar ähnlich, als ich mit Snape alleine war. Ich wollte genau dasselbe erreichen.

"Er hat mich immer wieder fertig gemacht und Sirius und meinen Dad schlecht gemacht, bis ich eines Tages erkennen musste, dass er mit allem Recht hatte."

Die Geschichte kenne ich. Harry hat mir heimlich anvertraut, was er im Denkarium gesehen hat. Wenn Snape je dahinterkommen sollte, dass ich den ganzen Vorfall kenne, bin ich erledigt, denn streng genommen hätte Harry es mir nie erzählen sollen. Dass er es trotzdem getan hat, beweist, wie sehr es ihn damals mitgenommen hat, die Gründe zu erfahren, weshalb Snape James und Sirius so hasst.

"Aber es muss doch davor schon zu einigen Zusammenstößen zwischen euch gekommen sein, oder? Wie hat sich deine Wut gegen ihn denn geäußert?"

"Es war mehr als nur Wut, Hermine. Ich hatte das Gefühl, zu platzen, wenn ich ihn nicht endlich zum Schweigen bringen kann. Alles, was er gesagt hat, habe ich für eine Lüge gehalten. Die Anschuldigungen, das abfällige Gerede ... Du kennst Snape. Du weißt, wie das ist, von ihm fertiggemacht zu werden. Wie es sich anfühlt, wenn er die Oberhand über alles hat und man selbst keine Chance hat, sich gegen ihn zu wehren."

Ich nicke hilflos. Schon oft habe ich mich gefragt, was Snape dabei empfindet, wenn er das tut. Er ist dabei wie in einem Rauschzustand gefangen, der es ihm für einen Moment erlaubt, Herr über etwas zu sein, was er niemals sein dürfte. Er hat nicht das Recht, sich über uns zu stellen, um eine Entschädigung für die Entbehrungen zu erhalten, die Voldemort und Dumbledore ihm abverlangen. Oder vielleicht auch, damit er sich für kurze Zeit besser fühlt, wenn er sieht, wie verwirkt sein Leben im Gegensatz zu dem seiner Schüler ist, die noch alles vor sich haben.

Bis zuletzt habe ich nie einen bedeutsamen Menschen in ihm gesehen. Er ist ein überwiegend stiller und zurückhaltender Zeitgenosse, sofern er nicht gerade ein Opfer gefunden hat, dem er das Leben zur Hölle machen kann. Er kann kalt und unberechenbar sein, wenn er das will, was es einem zusätzlich erschwert, mit ihm klarzukommen. Er war gemein, ungerecht und fies zu uns. Trotz allem weiß ich es inzwischen besser. Snape ist, so paradox es auch klingt, sehr wohl dazu in der Lage, Gefühle zu empfinden. Der Unterschied zu uns ist jedoch der, dass er sie meistens unterdrückt.

Als ich an diesem Abend in die Kerker gehe und ihn in seinem Büro aufsuche, fängt er mich gleich an der Tür ab und zerrt mich ins Innere. Fast glaube ich, dass es erneut ein Fehler war, zu ihm zu gehen, da presst er sich an mich und drückt seine warmen weichen Lippen auf meinen Mund. Mindestens ebenso schnell lässt er wieder von mir ab und dreht mir den Rücken zu. Sein ganzer Körper bebt, als er zu mir spricht.

"Sie hätten nicht herkommen sollen, Granger."

Ohne mich weiter zu beachten geht er auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und sackt in seinen Stuhl nieder, die Beine wie ein langes Elend von sich gestreckt.

"Ich weiß", sage ich leise.

Meine Knie sind noch ganz weich aufgrund des Kusses. Trotzdem folge ich ihm und setze mich ihm gegenüber auf den freien Stuhl.

Snape reckt den Kopf empor und sieht mich unbehaglich zwischen seinen ungepflegten Strähnen hindurch an.

"Ich muss Sie unverzüglich auffordern, wieder zu gehen."

Nach Worten suchend schüttle ich den Kopf. Seine Stimme so rau und unbeständig zu hören, nimmt mich verdammt stark mit.

"Ich werde erst dann gehen, wenn Sie mir den Grund dafür nennen. Sie können mich nicht einfach so küssen und dann von mir erwarten, dass ich das ungeahndet hinnehme."

"Manche Dinge lassen sich nur schwer erklären, Granger", sagt er streng. "Vor allem dann, wenn sie mit Zauberei und tiefgreifender Magie zu tun haben."

"Magie?"

Er kneift die Brauen zusammen.

"Wundert Sie das? Sie sind eine Hexe ..."

"Das weiß ich durchaus, Professor."

"Dann wäre es an der Zeit, Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Ich kann für nichts garantieren, wenn Sie ungeladen vor meiner Tür stehen und -"

"Und was? Wenn ich Sie sehen und mit Ihnen reden will, weil es so viele Ungereimtheiten zwischen uns gibt?"

"Allerdings", murmelt er steif. "Jetzt, wo Sie wissen, wozu Menschen wie wir fähig sind, ist es nicht klug, mich herauszufordern."

"Und das sagen ausgerechnet Sie? Das kaufe ich Ihnen nicht ab."

In Snapes Augen blitzt es gefährlich auf, doch ich bin noch nicht soweit, mich von ihm einschüchtern zu lassen, bis die Fronten zwischen uns geklärt sind.

"Mal ehrlich, Professor, Sie haben mir von vornherein das Gefühl gegeben, Ihnen unterlegen zu sein. Es mag ja einen Vorteil haben, das zu tun, wenn Sie bei Voldemort sind. Aber ich begreife nicht, wieso sie mich oder meine Freunde deshalb immer wieder so verletzen mussten."

"Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sie das verstehen, Granger", antwortet er erhaben. "Sie wissen gar nichts über mich."

Ich muss mich stark zusammen nehmen, um nicht damit herauszuplatzen, wie gewaltig er sich darin irrt. Auch dann, wenn ich nicht gerade behaupten kann, stolz darauf zu sein, was ich von Harry erfahren habe, versetzt mich dieses Wissen in die Lage, mir ein Bild von Snapes Vergangenheit zu machen. Es ist vielleicht nur ein an der Oberfläche kratzender Fingernagel und nichts, was wirklich tiefer dringt, genügt aber durchaus, mir hinsichtlich des Lebenswandels meines Professors einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, der den meisten anderen Menschen auf ewig verwehrt bleiben wird.

Snape achtet zum Glück nicht auf mein Zögern und fährt fort.

"Machen Sie nicht den Fehler, zu glauben, Sie würden mich kennen, Miss Granger", sagt er zwischen eng aufeinanderliegenden Kiefern hindurch. "Jemanden dazu zu verführen, körperlichen Schwächen nachzugeben, ist noch lange nicht ausreichend, um ihn sich zu eigen zu machen."

Seine Worte, so verletzend er sie auch sagt, treffen mich nicht halb so viel wie er es beabsichtigt hat. Ich weiß, dass ich mir keine Illusionen machen muss, was seine Person anbelangt. Er ist viel zu komplex dafür, was unweigerlich dazu führt, dass es an ihm immer Dinge geben wird, die rätselhaft bleiben.

"Ich hatte niemals vor, Sie mir zu eigen zu machen, bis Sie angefangen haben, mich auf die Probe zu stellen", wende ich vorsichtig ein. "Sie waren es, der meine Persönlichkeit einer Prüfung unterziehen wollte, nicht umgekehrt. Sie wollten, dass ich scheitere und aufgebe."

Er schnaubt verächtlich. "Was für eine Ironie, nicht wahr? Wir beide scheinen immer genau das Gegenteil von dem zu tun, was der andere von ihm erwartet."

"Das ist mir nicht entgangen", schnappe ich zurück. "Ihre Fähigkeit, in das Innerste eines Menschen hineinzusehen, beschränkt sich darauf, ihm Informationen zu entlocken, seien Sie nun brauchbar oder nicht. Das ist einfach nur bedauerlich, Professor. Sie wissen gar nicht, was Ihnen alles entgeht."

Kaum habe ich geendet, kräuseln sich seine Lippen zu einem süffisanten Grinsen, das ich unmöglich ignorieren kann.

„Sie finden das komisch?"

Offenbar liege ich richtig, denn Snape erhebt sich aus seinem Stuhl. Langsam und mit einem irren Funkeln in den Augen kommt er auf mich zu. Bei mir angelangt baut er sich zu voller Grüße auf.

„Kommen Sie mit, Granger. Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen."

In meinem Kopf überschlägt sich alles, von den anfänglichen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen uns bis hin zu seinem letzten fordernden Kuss. Was hat er nur vor?

Total überrumpelt besehe ich mir die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust, da streckt er mir zu allem Überfluss auch noch die Hand entgegen, eine überaus rare Geste seinerseits, wie mir bewusst wird.

„Wo – wo gehen wir hin?"

„Nach nebenan."

Shit. Es ist nicht so, dass ich Angst davor habe, dass er mir etwas antun könnte, na ja, nicht gänzlich jedenfalls. Irgendwie kommt es mir trotzdem beunruhigend vor, in seine Privaträume einzudringen. Ich bin nicht bereit dazu, diesen Schritt zu wagen, ob wir nun Sex hatten oder nicht. Ein Einblick in sein unmittelbares Leben ist nicht das, was ich mir auf meinem Weg in die Kerker erwartet habe.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist, Professor."

Unbeeindruckt von meinem Einwand geht er vor mir in die Hocke und sieht mir ins Gesicht.

„Vielleicht haben Sie Recht und es geziemt sich nicht, dem Monster in sein unterirdisches Reich zu folgen", höre ich ihn sagen, die für gewöhnlich eindrucksvolle Stimme zu einem verruchten Flüstern gesenkt. „Es wäre aber auch möglich, dass ich falsch liege und es genau das ist, was Sie sich insgeheim ersehnt haben."

Er umfasst meine Arme, stemmt sich hoch und zieht mich mit sich auf die Füße. Ehe ich so recht weiß, wie mir geschieht, befinden wir uns auf dem Weg zu einer Tür, die ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie durchschritten habe.

„Was haben Sie vor, Snape?", frage ich ahnungslos.

Wieder einmal bin ich soweit, dass sich mein Puls aufgrund der Ungewissheit überschlägt. Und wieder ist mein Professor dafür verantwortlich.

Snape entgegnet nichts darauf und ich fühle mich in meinen Bedenken bestätigt.

„Nur weil wir miteinander geschlafen haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie frei über mich verfügen können, wie Ihnen gerade zumute ist. Haben Sie gehört?"

„Kommen Sie, Granger", zieht er mich gelassen auf, „so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden."

Nachdem Snape mit dem Ellenbogen die Klinke gedrückt hat, stößt er gewaltsam mit dem Rücken die Tür auf und schubst mich ins Innere eines Raumes. Ein gutes Dutzend Kerzen flammt an den Wänden ringsherum auf.

„Wir sind da", sagt er kühl.

Er lässt so abrupt von mir ab, dass ich gute zwei Meter nach vorne stolpere. Nur im allerletzten Moment gelingt es mir, mein Gleichgewicht zu halten, ehe ich zu Boden falle.

Was ich vor mir sehe, als ich mich wieder gefangen habe, ist erschreckend. Ich fühle mich wie in einer einsamen, beklemmenden Gruft, obwohl ich weiß, dass das, was sich vor mir auftut, alles andere als das ist. Es ist eines der schlichtesten Zimmer, die ich in meinem ganzen Leben zu Gesicht bekommen habe, lediglich mit einem Bett und einem Sessel bestückt. Fast nichts, einmal abgesehen von den Rändern der abblätternden Farbe, schmückt die kahlen ergrauten Wände, die uns umgeben. Es gibt keine lebhaften Portraits, wie sie überall im Schloss zu finden sind, keine Bilder, nur Leere und Trostlosigkeit. Einziger Lichtblick sind zwei zum Bersten gefüllte Bücherregale, doch auch sie tragen nicht dazu bei, dem Raum das abzugewinnen, was er, wie ich ahne, sein sollte.

„Wo sind wir hier?", bringe ich leise hervor.

Obwohl nur zu offensichtlich ist, dass Snape hier sein Dasein fristet, sofern er nicht gerade in seinem Klassenzimmer oder bei Voldemort ist, steckt mir der Schreck über die traurige Gewissheit, die mit dem Schicksal meines Professors einhergeht, in den Knochen.

Snape geht zu dem Sessel hinüber, nimmt seinen Umhang ab und legt ihn gewissenhaft zusammengefaltet über die Lehne. Ich kann nicht sehen, was in ihm vorgeht, da er mir den Rücken zugewandt hat. Insgeheim aber bin ich mir fast sicher, dass es ihn all seine Überwindung gekostet hat, mich durch diese Tür in sein Schlafzimmer zu führen.

Als er damit fertig ist, presst er seine Arme an die Seiten und reckt den Kopf in die Luft.

„Ist Ihnen nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich sehr wohl weiß, was mir entgeht?", fragt er, das Gesicht immer noch von mir abgewandt. „Es hat Gründe, wenn man sich für ein Leben wie dieses entscheidet. Sie haben Recht, Miss Granger. Es ist einsam hier. Beten Sie, dass Sie nie in ein ähnlich tiefes Loch fallen, aus dem es keinen Ausweg gibt."

Den Tränen nahe beiße ich mir auf die Lippe und kämpfe dagegen an, ihn mit verbalen Vorwürfen zu überhäufen, die mir auf der Zunge liegen. Ganz verhindern kann ich es trotzdem nicht.

„Warum haben Sie mich hergebracht?", entfährt es mir ungestüm. „Was beabsichtigen Sie damit, indem Sie so etwas tun? Haben Sie vor, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen?"

Er dreht sich um und sieht mich an.

„Nein. Sie sollen nur nicht anfangen, sich irgendwelche Hoffnungen zu machen, dass das mit uns zu etwas wird, was Sie sich insgeheim erträumen."

„Das ist absurd!", rufe ich empört aus und schlinge die Arme um den Körper. „Sie haben kein Recht, so zu reden! Sie wissen genauso wenig etwas über meine Träume, wie ich über Ihr Leben, Professor."

„Meinen Sie? Ich habe die Fähigkeit, in Ihre Gedankenwelt einzudringen, was mir Ihnen gegenüber ehrlich gesagt einen großen Vorteil verschafft. Noch dazu, zumal Sie sich mir dermaßen geöffnet haben. Doch es gibt noch mehr, Granger. Und wenn Sie ehrlich sind, wissen Sie, wovon ich rede."

Das halte ich im Augenblick eher für unwahrscheinlich. Ich bin so durcheinander, dass ich überhaupt nichts mehr begreife und nur den Kopf darüber schütteln kann.

„Ihre Beharrlichkeit, mich in meinem Büro aufzusuchen, ist bemerkenswert", fährt Snape wütend fort. „Normalerweise wagt niemand es, das zu tun, wenn er nicht zum Nachsitzen herbestellt wurde."

„Wie bitte? Ich dachte, die Sache sei klar! Sagten Sie nicht ausdrücklich, Dumbledore zählt auf meine Kooperation?"

„Ja, das sagte ich. Mir war nur nicht bewusst, dass Sie das als Einladung ansehen würden, immer dann zu mir zu kommen, wenn es Sie in meine Nähe zieht."

„Nun machen Sie aber mal einen Punkt!"

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich. Doch zuerst werden Sie sich setzen und mir zuhören. Und keine Ausflüchte, sonst werden Sie mir dafür einen Monat lang mit Nachsitzen büßen."

Ich sehe mich fragend um, was Snape keinesfalls entgeht. Er verdreht die Augen.

„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an und nehmen Sie den Sessel. Er wird Sie schon nicht angreifen."

Da ich nicht weiter weiß, gehorche ich, quetsche mich an ihm vorbei und lasse mich in seinem Sessel nieder.

„Zufrieden?", frage ich gehässig.

Er nickt, wobei wie so oft ein eigenartiges Grinsen seine Mundwinkel ziert.

„War doch gar nicht so schwer, Granger, nicht?"

Ich schieße ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und verschränke aus Protest die Arme vor der Brust.

„Würden Sie bitte zur Sache kommen?"

Snape neigt galant den Kopf zur Seite und deutet eine Verbeugung an. Unmittelbar darauf ist er ganz der Alte und fängt an, mit langen Schritten im Raum auf und ab zu gehen; ich bin also bestimmt nicht die Einzige, die beunruhigt ist.

„Sie wissen mit Sicherheit, dass es mir streng genommen nicht gestattet ist, Sie hier herzubringen. Trotzdem habe ich es getan, damit Sie sehen, wovon ich rede. Meine Zeit ist kostbar und ich kann es mir nicht leisten, sie damit zu verbringen, Ihrer ungezügelten Neugier nachzugeben, etwas über mich und mein Dasein herauszufinden."

„Sie übertreiben wieder einmal, Professor", werfe ich skeptisch ein. „Wir haben beide angefangen, ein gegenseitiges Interesse aneinander zu entwickeln, sonst wäre ich jetzt mit ziemlicher Gewissheit nicht mit Ihnen in Ihrem Schlafzimmer."

Snapes Nasenflügel blähen sich. Er hält in unmittelbarer Nähe zu mir inne und atmet tief ein und wieder aus. „Denken Sie wirklich immer noch, ich sei so oberflächlich? Mein Interesse an Ihnen ist rein geschäftlicher Natur. Sehen Sie in mir, was Sie wollen. Ich habe schon einmal versucht, Ihnen zu verdeutlichen, dass es keine Rolle für mich spielt, was Sie von mir halten."

Ich schüttle den Kopf. Es ist zwecklos, ihn dazu zu bringen, mir nicht immer nur das aufzutischen, was seiner Meinung nach am wenigsten verfänglich ist.

„Voldemort ist nicht hier", sage ich aufmerksam. „Sie können offen zu mir sein. Bitte tun Sie mir den Gefallen und erzählen Sie mir die Wahrheit über das, was wirklich in Ihnen vorgeht. Ich werde versuchen, damit klarzukommen, egal wie Sie sich dazu äußern. Niemand wird davon erfahren, wenn Sie wollen. Niemand. Nicht einmal Harry."

„Sie irren sich schon wieder, Granger. Was ich sage und tue, hat auf jeden Fall einen Einfluss auf Sie."

„Na gut, vermutlich ist das sogar so. Ich denke, es könnte nicht schaden, den Hindernissen zu trotzen, um herauszufinden, was es damit auf sich hat, dass Sie und ich in diese peinliche Lage geraten sind."

Über Snapes Gesicht huscht ein kaum ersichtliches Lächeln.

„Wie es den Anschein hat, haben Sie keine Scheu davor, die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen, Granger. Gut. Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, werde ich Ihnen meine Meinung sagen. Aber Vorsicht, ich werde kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmen."

„Das hatte ich auch gar nicht erwartet."

Snape geht auf das Bett zu und setzt sich an die Kante.

„Sie scheinen Gefallen daran gefunden zu haben, sich mit mir zu messen", sagt er nachdenklich, die langen Füße weit von sich gestreckt. „Darüber hinaus könnte man durchaus soweit gehen, zu behaupten, dass Sie angefangen haben, die Nähe zu mir als etwas Vertrautes zu sehen."

Ich muss schlucken.

„Glauben Sie denn, dass das realistisch ist?"

„Sie haben nicht gezögert, sich auf mich zuzubewegen."

„Aber Sie haben doch behauptet, dass Sie mich auf etwas vorbereiten wollten -"

„Dazu kommen wir noch. Bleiben Sie bitte beim Thema, Miss Granger."

Er sieht mich mit strenger Miene an und ich nicke ihm zu, damit er fortfahren kann.

„Nach allem, was sich in den vergangenen Tagen ereignet hat, gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie sogar etwaige Konfrontationen mit mir herbeisehnen, um Ihren Gefühlen nachzugeben. Lassen Sie uns jedoch nicht vergessen, dass das, was Sie sich herbeisehnen, keine Zukunft haben kann. Nicht mit mir."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden Professor. Aber so wie Sie sich anhören, klingt das ganz danach, als würden Sie davon ausgehen, dass ich, ähm, für Sie schwärme."

„Das wäre eine der Möglichkeiten, die ich in Betracht gezogen habe. Sie haben Ihr Bestes getan, um mich darauf aufmerksam zu machen."

„Habe ich nicht!"

„Haben Sie nicht? Miss Granger, meine Geduld bezüglich dieser Unterhaltung ist ausgeschöpft. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass Sie es geschafft haben, mich dazu zu bringen, Sie nicht umgehend vor die Tür zu setzen, aber ich werde Ihnen beweisen, dass Sie sich irren."

„Dass ich mich irre? Professor, wären Sie so freundlich, mir zu erklären, wieso ich so empfinden sollte? Sie sind nicht gerade jemand, mit dem man sich einlassen sollte beziehungsweise jemand, in den man sich verknallen könnte."

Er grinst verschlagen. Fast glaube ich, seine Wangen sind ebenso rot angelaufen wie meine. Ich für meinen Teil finde seine Anschuldigung keinesfalls lustig. Bisher war mir nicht einmal bewusst, dass ich Gefahr laufe, so zudringlich zu werden, wie es sich aus seinem Munde anhört.

„Das ist der zweite Punkt, über den ich mir Gedanken gemacht habe", sagt er gekonnt ruhig. Ich mag es nicht, wenn er das tut, weil ich weiß, dass er darin geübt ist, so zu reagieren, muss aber zugeben, dass es eine beneidenswerte Eigenschaft ist, die ich nur zu gern selbst gegen ihn verwenden würde. „Als ich anfing, Sie im Auge zu behalten, weil mir aufgefallen war, dass Sie und Potter Ähnlichkeiten in Ihren Fähigkeiten entwickelt hatten, war mir noch nicht bewusst, wie sich Ihr Verhalten mit der Zeit auswirken würde."

„Von welchem Verhalten sprechen Sie nun wieder?", frage ich giftig. „Meinen nur schwer zu kontrollierenden magischen Eigenarten oder meinem Verhalten Ihnen gegenüber?"

„Beides. Ihre in den vergangenen Monaten hinzugewonnen Kräfte beruhen unter anderem auf Ihrer intensiven Freundschaft zu Potter. Sie haben gezeigt, dass Sie bereit sind, seinetwegen viel weiter zu gehen, als wir annehmen konnten."

„Wir?"

„Der Schulleiter und ich, Miss Granger. Miss Granger, es ist eine sehr zähe Arbeit, die wir hier leisten. Wenn Sie mich ständig unterbrechen, werden wir unmöglich vorankommen."

Wieder einmal nicke ich und Snape schiebt seine Finger durch die Haare. Ob er ebenso nervös ist, wie ich es bin?

„Vielleicht wäre es hilfreich, wenn Sie sich auf das Wesentliche beschränken, Professor."

Mich würde nach diesen ganzen Anschuldigungen auf meine Person brennend interessieren, wie er selbst zu der Sache mit den Gefühlen steht, insbesondere seinen eigenen, vor denen er sich bisher immer erfolgreich gedrückt hat.

Er wirft einen finsteren Blick in meine Richtung.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß." Beschwichtigend hebe ich die Hände, damit er da weitermachen kann, wo ich ihn unterbrochen habe.

„Sie sollten aufhören, sich etwas vorzumachen", sagt er knapp. „Es steht Ihnen nicht zu, irgendetwas über mich zu wissen."

„Warum haben Sie mich dann hergebracht?"

„Damit Sie sehen, dass Sie nicht hierher gehören."

„Ist das der einzige Grund?"

„Es ist der entscheidende Grund. Mehr brauchen Sie nicht zu wissen."

Ich stöhne leise auf. Es ist zermürbend, sich mit ihm im Kreis zu drehen.

„Es wird Ihnen nicht mehr so leicht gelingen, etwas vor mir zu verbergen wie zuvor, Professor. Dafür ist es zu spät. Ich weiß längst, dass Sie die Gelegenheit, mit meiner Hilfe Ihrem Alltag zu entfliehen, willkommen heißen. Sie haben es gebraucht, der Realität zu entfliehen, als Sie mit mir geschlafen haben. Geben Sie es ein für alle Mal zu."

Snape hebt eine seiner Brauen an.

„Tatsächlich? Und wieder liegen Sie falsch, Miss Granger. Ich bin nicht so krank, wie Sie vielleicht glauben, dass ich es darauf angelegt hätte, Ihnen aufzulauern. Ich streife nicht in der Nacht durch das Schloss, weil ich jemanden suche, den ich ficken kann."

Ich ringe nach Luft, als er das sagt. Seine Wortwahl war nicht gerade das, was ich erwartet habe, bringt aber eine gewisse Erleichterung in mir zum Vorschein. Prüfend lasse ich meinen Blick über sein Gesicht gleiten, die blasse Haut, die markante Hakennase. Es stimmt, was er gesagt hat. Ich sehe etwas seltsam Vertrautes in ihm. Aber reicht das aus, um etwas für ihn zu empfinden, was ich nicht empfinden sollte?

"Ja, wer hätte das gedacht, Granger. Ich weiß, was man über mich erzählt. Aber es macht keinen Unterschied mehr. Mein Leben ist auch so schon ein einziger Albtraum. Er hält mich wach und raubt mir den Schlaf."

"Dann tun Sie etwas dagegen. Versuchen Sie, es zu ändern."

Er lacht bitter auf und verbirgt den Kopf in seinen Händen, als hätte ich etwas furchtbar Dummes gesagt.

"Es liegt an Ihnen, ob die Menschen Sie meiden oder nicht", verteidige ich meinen Standpunkt. "Gehen Sie aus sich heraus und zeigen Sie ihnen ein anderes Gesicht ... im übertragenen Sinn natürlich."

In der aufkommenden Stille starre ich hilflos seine langen Finger an. Ich möchte nicht, dass er meine Bemerkung als Beleidigung auffasst, denn wie ich von Harry weiß, reagiert Snape zuweilen ganz schön empfindlich, wenn man sein Aussehen kritisiert.

"Sie sind naiv, wenn Sie so denken", sagt er dann und sieht mich wieder an. Der Blick in seinen Augen hat entgegen meiner Hoffnungen etwas Hartes angenommen. "Sie wollen immer nur das Beste in einem sehen."

"Nicht bei Voldemort", platzt es umgehend aus mir hervor.

"Sagen Sie nicht immerzu diesen Namen, Granger."

"Warum nicht? Dumbledore tut es auch."

Snape rollt die Mundwinkel zurück. "Der Schulleiter mag durchaus in der Lage sein, sich gegen den Dunklen Lord zu behaupten, wohingegen Sie ihm nicht gewachsen sind."

"So wie Sie über ihn reden, könnte man glatt meinen, Sie haben Angst vor ihm."

"Hätte ich das nicht, wäre ich nicht mehr am Leben."

"Wirklich? Ich dachte immer, Sie spielen ihn aus, wie Sie es üblicherweise mit uns allen tun."

"Nichts leichter als das, nicht wahr? Ich sage nicht, dass ich mir vor ihm ins Hemd mache, Granger. Aber es kann nicht schaden, etwas vorsichtiger zu sein. Ganz besonders in Ihrem Fall."

"Wie Sie meinen", entgegne ich matt.

Die Wahrheit ist, ich möchte nicht mehr an Voldemort denken. Meine Aufmerksamkeit gilt im Moment etwas anderem. Erneut schweift mein Blick durch das unwirkliche Zimmer. Es fällt mir schwer, zu begreifen, wie er nur hier leben kann.

"Warum machen Sie nicht etwas aus diesem Raum? Manchmal genügt schon eine kleine Veränderung, um alles freundlicher wirken zu lassen, etwas Farbe zum Beispiel."

"Wozu? Damit Leute wie Sie und Potter aus allen Wolken fallen, wenn sich die Gerüchte über mich nicht bestätigen?"

"Niemand kommt hier her, oder? Sie könnten alles Mögliche hier unten anstellen und kein Mensch würde es je erfahren."

Snape gibt ein unfreundliches Zischeln von sich.

"Exakt. Wozu also etwas verändern? Dieser Ort ist genau richtig, um alles Vergangene darin zu begraben."

Seine Ausdrucksweise lässt mich schaudern. Wie viele Jahre hat er eigentlich hier in Hogwarts zugebracht? Zweifelsohne zu viele.

"Wollen Sie damit sagen, Sie lassen lieber alles, wie es ist?"

"Albus ist derselben Ansicht wie Sie, Miss Granger. Dennoch bevorzuge ich es anders. Schlicht und beschaulich, fernab dessen, was andere Luxus nennen."

Ich glaube, ich verstehe, was er meint, obwohl es mir absurd vorkommt, dass jemand, der so klug und wissbegierig ist wie Snape, nicht ein bisschen mehr aus sich macht.

"Ich kann Ihnen helfen, wenn Sie wollen", schlage ich vor. Als ich jedoch seinen abfälligen Gesichtsausdruck sehe, beiße ich mir schnell auf die Zunge. "Ganz unverbindlich natürlich. Kommen Sie, das könnte lustig werden!"

Snape schüttelt den Kopf. "Wie gesagt, machen Sie sich keine Hoffnungen, etwas in mir zum Vorschein zu bringen, was ich nicht bin und nicht sein kann. Wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich mich im Laufe der Jahre mühelos selbst darum kümmern können."

Ihn so zu hören, macht mich unweigerlich noch trauriger, als ich es aufgrund der neuesten Entdeckungen und Erkenntnisse über meinen Professor ohnehin schon bin.

Zögerlich komme ich auf die Beine. Im nächsten Augenblick sitze ich neben ihm an der Bettkante, mir voll und ganz dessen bewusst, dass ich von Kopf bis Fuß unter seiner unablässigen Beobachtung stehe.

Ich wage nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen und begnüge mich stattdessen mit seiner vor mir aufragenden Brust und den Knöpfen darauf. Die Distanz zwischen uns umfasst nur etwa eine Handbreit Luft. Bestimmt bin ich feuerrot auf den Wangen.

"Sagte ich nicht, Sie sollten vorsichtiger sein, Granger?", knurrt Snape leise.

Er nimmt die Hand hoch und streicht mir eine meiner widerspenstigen Locken zurück.

Mein Atem geht unweigerlich schneller, als er wie zufällig mit dem Daumen meine Lippe berührt. Ich sehe auf und werde mit seinen schwarzen Augen konfrontiert. Wie neulich auch spiegeln sich Gier und Lust darin, eine gefährliche Mischung, wie ich erfahren musste.

"Sie sagten auch, Sie würden mir nicht auflauern."

Er geht nicht darauf ein, drängt mich zielstrebig zurück und drückt mich unter sich auf das Bett nieder. Das Gefühl, als er der Länge nach auf mir liegt, ist eindeutig ein anderes, als damals auf dem Schreibtisch in seinem Büro. Unnachgiebig und hart presst sich sein Penis gegen meinen Bauch. Sein ganzer Körper lechzt förmlich danach, es mit mir zu tun. Langsam knöpft er mir meine Strickjacke und die Bluse auf.

Ich schließe die Augen. Seine sanften Berührungen sind ebenso unwirklich wie die gesamte Atmosphäre um uns herum. Alles ist wie neu für mich, obwohl ich noch zu gut weiß, was sich am Ende des Ganzen verbirgt. Snape wird niemals jemand Gewöhnliches sein. Seine Warnungen waren deutlich und machen es mir schwer, sie weiterhin zu ignorieren. Er wird nicht aufhören, mich mit unzähligen Rätseln zurückzulassen, nur weil wir ein weiteres Mal miteinander geschlafen haben.


	5. Sieg und Niederlage

xxx

Hier kommen die teilweise etwas verspäteten Antworten auf eure Fragen.

An k-p: Deine Frage muss ich definitiv mit einem Ja beantworten. Ich besitze 28 Harry-Potter Bücher, da ich sie mir auf zwei Sprachen und in verschiedenen Ausführungen geleistet habe. So ziemlich jedes davon ist mit einer Vielzahl an Notizen von mir bestückt, was natürlich im Grunde genommen absolut irrsinnig ist, andererseits aber durchaus seinen Sinn ergibt, wenn man so sehr darauf fixiert ist, Fanfictions über Snape zu schreiben, wie ich es bin.

Ich schätze, es bräuchte jede Menge Geduld, mich der Herausforderung zu stellen, die es mit sich bringen würde, mehr aus meiner Schreiberei zu machen...

Mit 'JNGE' bin ich derzeit im Gegensatz zu den Kapiteln von 'LATO' aktiv beschäftigt. Praktisch ist, ich brauche die Gedanken, die ich zu der Geschichte im Kopf habe, nur runter zu tippen. Ich liebe das Schreiben wirklich sehr.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich allen noch einmal ein Dankeschön aussprechen, die mich in den vergangenen Monaten unterstützt haben, egal mit Account auf dieser Seite oder ohne.

xxx houseghost xxx

Just Not Good Enough

Kapitel 5

Sieg und Niederlage

Ich kann seinen Atem auf meiner Haut fühlen und in der Nähe meines Ohrs hören, wie er ihm durch die Nase entströmt. Es ist ein simpler Vorgang, über den ich mir noch nie ernsthafte Gedanken gemacht habe. Das war zumindest so, bevor ich anfing, Snape näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er atmet ein, er atmet aus. Zuerst schnell und unruhig, dann immer beständiger. Jeder einzelne dieser Atemzüge jagt ein sanftes Kribbeln durch mein Inneres und erfüllt mich mit Frieden. Bis zuletzt, als er in mir kam, hat sich ihm selbst die kleinste Pore meines Körpers geöffnet. Aber warum ist das so? Ich weiß, dass sich dadurch nichts zwischen uns ändern wird. Es wäre ja auch geradezu utopisch, etwas anderes zu erwarten. Ich versuche dennoch, es festzuhalten und es zu genießen, solange es geht. Dann rollt er sich von mir und es ist vorbei.

Mir wird von einer Sekunde auf die andere eiskalt, als er zum Ende des Bettes robbt und sich aufsetzt. Ich stemme mich hoch und überlege, ob ich etwas sagen soll, entscheide mich aber aus mehreren Gründen dagegen. Hauptsächlich, weil ich nicht weiß, was.

Gebannt beobachte ich seinen gespenstisch blassen Rücken und wie er sich mit den Händen durch die Haare fährt. Es ist das mit Abstand wundersamste Gefühl der Welt, ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er mit sich ringt, was er jetzt tun soll. Das Verhalten dieses Mannes nach dem Sex könnte nicht befremdlicher sein. Andererseits ist das aber vermutlich mit ein Grund, weshalb ich nicht von ihm loskomme. Egal was er tut, es gibt mir zu denken.

Ich ertappe mich dabei, mich ihm zu nähern. Ungehemmt krieche ich auf ihn zu und strecke mich neben ihm aus, den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt und das Gesicht in seine Richtung gewandt.

„Machen Sie die Dinge nicht schlechter, als sie es sind", sage ich leise.

Er wehrt umgehend ab, die Stimme unterkühlt gegen mich erhoben.

„Sie verstehen das nicht, Granger."

„Ich verstehe, dass es eine schöne Begegnung war."

Als hätte ich ihn verletzt, zuckt er zusammen.

„Das sagen Sie nur, weil Sie es nicht anders kennen."

Ich wippe zustimmend mit dem Kopf.

„Mag sein. Kennen Sie es denn anders?"

Sein Blick trifft mich so hart, dass ich blinzeln muss.

„Das ist eines der Dinge, die Sie nichts angehen."

„Ich dachte, darüber sind wir hinweg."

Er schnaubt belustigt.

„Dachten Sie nicht. Sie haben nur gehofft, mich in einem schwachen Moment zu erwischen. Ich enttäusche Sie nur ungern, Granger, aber den haben Sie verpasst."

Er beugt sich nach vorn und fingert nach seiner Hose. Blitzschnell taucht er darin ein und macht sie zu. Wie es aussieht, scheint er es eilig zu haben, das Geschehene ungeschehen zu machen oder zumindest zu verdrängen.

„Ziehen Sie sich was an", sagt er auch schon.

Ist das zu glauben? Ich habe mich nicht in ihm getäuscht. Langsam wird es mir unheimlich, wie gut ich darin werde, in ihm zu lesen.

Um noch etwas Zeit zu schinden, wickle ich mich in seine Decke ein.

„Das genügt, Professor."

Er verdreht die Augen.

„Wenn Sie damit durch das Schloss laufen wollen, viel Glück."

Baff sehe ich zu ihm auf.

„Sie werfen mich tatsächlich raus?"

„Das werde ich wohl müssen, wenn ich verhindern will, dass irgendjemand davon erfährt. Beeilen Sie sich lieber, es ist schon spät."

Die Empörung in mir wächst aufgrund dieser Äußerung nur noch an.

„Ihre Vorgehensweise ist nicht gerade charmant, Professor. Kein Wunder, dass Sie Abend für Abend alleine ins Bett gehen und am nächsten Morgen auf dieselbe Weise aufstehen müssen."

„Wenn Sie das sagen ..."

„Niemand wird merken, wenn ich die Nacht über bei Ihnen war."

Das erregt zweifelsohne seine Aufmerksamkeit, denn Snape funkelt mich zornig an.

„Das kommt gar nicht infrage! Sie werden nicht hierbleiben!"

„Warum nicht? Erwarten Sie heute noch eine Stippvisite von einem Ihrer Kollegen?"

Er ringt sichtlich angestrengt nach Luft.

„Sie – Sie können nicht einfach -"

„Ich kann nicht was? Mit Ihnen schlafen und dafür eine einigermaßen ordentliche Behandlung erfahren? Wenigstens für die berüchtigte Zigarette danach sollten Sie mir Zeit lassen, bevor Sie mich rauswerfen!

Snape schüttelt vehement den Kopf.

„Das wäre glatter Wahnsinn!"

„Und wenn schon? Wann haben Sie hier Ihren letzten Besuch empfangen?"

„Ich mag es nicht, mich zu wiederholen, Granger. Besonders dann nicht, wenn es sich um Dinge handelt, die Sie nichts angehen."

„Dann geben Sie sich einen Ruck und lassen Sie ein paar Veränderungen in Ihr Leben. Sie werden sehen, dass es gar nicht so schlimm ist, wie Sie vielleicht meinen. Sie sind ein kluger Mann, Professor. Bestimmt werden Sie sich daran gewöhnen."

„Nur über meine Leiche!"

Ich muss seufzten. So viel Sturheit verlangt sogar mir einiges ab. Und das will was heißen, wo ich doch mit Harry und Ron befreundet bin.

„Was haben Sie denn schon zu verlieren?", frage ich sanft und setze mich im Schneidersitz neben ihn.

Snape starrt unvermittelt auf meine zur Hälfte unter der Decke hervorlugenden Brüste. Umgehend bedecke ich sie.

Er schüttelt den Kopf und hebt den Blick, bis wir uns wieder ansehen.

„Nur weil ich etwas vor Ihnen verberge, müssen Sie nicht dasselbe tun, Granger", sagt er süffisant.

Ich schieße empor und lege von hinten die Arme um seinen Hals.

„Geben Sie zu, dass Sie nicht möchten, dass ich gehe", flüstere ich ihm zu. „Und ich möchte nicht, dass Sie mich einfach so fortschicken. Die Begegnung mit Ihnen hat mein Leben ungeheuer bereichert, Professor."

Meine Hände gleiten über seinen Oberkörper, während meine Lippen innige Küsse in seinem Nacken platzieren. Zuerst versteift er sich, doch dann lässt er zu, dass ich ihn berühre und streichle.

Diesmal bin ich vorsichtiger. Ich beuge mich seitlich an ihm hinab, taste mich Stück für Stück voran, um seine Hose zu öffnen. Kurz vor meinem Ziel angelangt, hat er noch immer keine Anstalten gemacht, mich davon abzuhalten.

Neugierig setze ich meine Erkundungstour fort. Snape lässt sich auf das Bett niedersinken und schließt die Augen, was nicht heißt, dass er deshalb etwas von seiner Aufmerksamkeit abgibt. Nach wie vor ist er hoch konzentriert. Als ich mir dann seinen harten Penis greife und ihn mit meiner Faust umschließe, sieht er mich an. Ich kann es aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen und fühlen, wie sich seine Atmung beschleunigt. Mir läuft es eisig den Rücken hinunter. Ob er auch diesmal darauf lauert, dass ich versage?

Es hat etwas Eigentümliches an sich, seine Männlichkeit in den Mund zu nehmen. Sein ganzer Körper riecht zweifelsohne nach Sex und genauso schmeckt auch sein Schwanz. Trotzdem kostet es mich nicht halb so viel Überwindung, das zu tun, wie ich ursprünglich angenommen hatte. Ich habe gelernt, die Gesellschaft meines Professors zu schätzen. Er hat obgleich der anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten einen ungeahnt hohen Stellenwert in meinem Leben eingenommen, den ich mir selbst nicht wirklich erklären kann. Und so tue ich es einfach. Nicht etwa, weil er mich zwingt oder weil er es von mir erwarten könnte, sondern weil ich es will. Ich möchte wissen, wie es ist, ihm etwas zu geben, was er mir im Grunde genommen gar nicht zutraut. Etwas, womit ich ihn überraschen kann. Außerdem mag ich die Vorstellung davon, wie es ist, mit ihm zu verschmelzen und die Art, wie er mich küsst.

Langsam fängt er an, sich gehen zu lassen. Die Anspannung in ihm hat sich in Erwartung und schließlich Ungeduld gewandelt und so ist es nur noch eine Frage von Minuten, bis er kommt.

Insgesamt geht alles ziemlich schnell, aber das ist es mir wert. Wir haben beide verdammt viel hinzu gelernt in dieser Nacht und sind noch lange nicht fertig miteinander, wie mir der nächste Morgen zeigt.

Ich wache zufrieden wie schon lange nicht mehr auf und stelle fest, dass ich in seinem Bett liege und er von hinten den Arm um mich gelegt hat. Wäre er wach, würde er bestimmt bestreiten, dass das hier gerade passiert. Mir geht es ähnlich. Der Moment ist so unwirklich, dass ich mir erst einmal ins Gedächtnis rufen muss, was zuletzt geschehen ist, bevor ich eingeschlafen bin.

Behutsam mache ich mich von ihm frei und drücke ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, der so sanft ist, dass er ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen scheint. Es ist besser so, rede ich mir ein. Ich sollte gehen, bevor er aufwacht und es unangenehm wird, weil wir nicht wissen, was wir sagen sollen. Oder auch, bevor er wieder zur Besinnung kommt und mir Dinge an den Kopf wirft, die mich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit verletzen werden.

Der Gedanke tut weh. Ich möchte nicht, dass die Wehmut in mich zurückkehren und all die wunderbaren Empfindungen der gemeinsamen Erlebnisse zertrampeln kann, die wir uns so mühsam erkämpft haben. In Windeseile schnappe ich mir meine Sachen, schlüpfe hinein und schleiche mich davon.

Im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum ist es ruhig und so setze ich ungesehen meinen Weg fort. Ich bin die Erste, die an diesem Morgen das Bad aufsucht. Fast tut es mir leid, die Gerüche meines Professors von meiner Haut zu waschen, doch was sein muss, muss sein. Ich kann sie nicht auf ewig mit mir herumtragen, obwohl ich das in meiner Euphorie nur zu gern tun würde.

Das Gewusel in der Großen Halle führt mir vor Augen, wie lebendig im Prinzip alles ist, wenn man sich bereit zeigt, den kleinen Dingen mehr Beachtung zu schenken. Als ich ihn dann an seinem Platz ausmache, erfüllt es mich mit Stolz, ihn so zu sehen. Niemand ahnt auch nur ansatzweise, was letzte Nacht zwischen uns vorgefallen ist.

Snape blickt mit unergründlicher Miene in meine Richtung. Es wäre zwecklos, sich vorzumachen, dass mir gleichgültig ist, was in ihm vorgeht. Ich brenne förmlich darauf, wieder mit ihm alleine zu sein und das Abenteuer fortzusetzen, das wir in aller Heimlichkeit begonnen haben.

Bereits bei der nächsten Gelegenheit fordere ich mein Glück heraus und stürme lange vor allen anderen in sein Klassenzimmer. Snape steht vor seinem Tisch und ordnet einen Stapel Pergament.

"Was zum Teufel tun Sie hier?", dröhnt er mich an.

Ich lächle still in mich hinein und schließe hinter mir die Tür.

Snape stößt einen Seufzer aus. "Ist das wirklich nötig?"

Anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, bewege ich mich wie selbstverständlich auf ihn zu und lege die Arme um seinen Hals. Schon drücke ich meine Lippen auf seine.

Snape erwidert den Kuss nach anfänglichem Zögern zwar, unterbricht ihn jedoch ebenso schnell wieder. Energisch nimmt er mich an den Hüften und bringt mich auf Abstand.

"Sie treiben hier ein gefährliches Spiel", sagt er starr. "Wenn uns jemand so sieht, stecken wir richtig in Schwierigkeiten."

Mein Verstand gibt ihm Recht, nicht aber mein Körper. Ich bin wie von Sinnen und möchte mehr davon kosten, ohne die Angst vor der Gefahr, erwischt zu werden, gewinnen zu lassen.

Als er sieht, wie ich mich abmühe, seinen Worten zu folgen, beugt er sich zu mir hinab und nimmt mein Kinn zwischen seine Finger. Mit einer deutlichen Verunsicherung in seinen sonst so durchdringenden Augen sieht er mich an. Seine Strähnen scheinen es vor mir verbergen zu wollen, erzielen aber längst nicht mehr den Effekt von einst.

Ich nehme meine Hand und schiebe sie beiseite.

"Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen, Sie legen es genau darauf an", murmelt er mit rauer Stimme.

Das Gefühl, das sein Blick in mir auslöst, bringt meine Knie ins Wanken.

"Es gibt nichts, was ich lieber vermeiden würde, Professor. Aber ich fürchte, ich kann nicht anders."

Er zieht seinen Arm zurück und fährt sich mit der Hand in den Nacken. Verlegen und hilflos, könnte man meinen, jedoch nicht bei Snape. Es gibt keinen größeren Widerspruch in sich, als den, ihm derartige Gefühle anzuhängen.

"Das hier ist nicht real, Granger. Es ist ... es kann nicht passieren. Nicht mit uns."

Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet, dass er die Sache beschönigen oder gar ihr zustimmen würde. In meinem Inneren ist schon längst alles zu aufgewühlt, um einen klaren Gedanken zuzulassen, der es schaffen würde, den erforderlichen und streng genommen angemessenen Abstand zwischen uns herauszuholen.

"Warum nicht?", höre ich mich leise protestierend dagegen aufbegehren. Es ist nur ein schwaches Signal meiner sich immer mehr auf ihn ausrichtenden Sinne. Sie sehnen sich nach der Nähe zu ihm und versteifen sich darauf, die Reste meiner Vernunft bis zur Gänze auszulöschen.

Die Antwort kommt prompt und versetzt mir auch gleich einen Stich in der Brust.

"Keiner von uns ist gut für den anderen, Granger."

"Gut? Oder nicht gut genug?"

Er schluckt mit harter Miene, während ich vergeblich nach etwas suche, das die bittere Wahrheit entschärfen könnte. Sein Gesicht bleibt ernst.

"Verstehe", sage ich in einem Anflug des Zorns, obwohl ich weiß, dass es eine Lüge ist. Was wir miteinander geteilt haben, ist von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Im Grunde genommen war es also meine Schuld, dass ich so naiv war, mich trotzdem darauf einzulassen.

"Nein, tun Sie nicht", sagt er schlicht. "Aber eines Tages werden Sie es verstehen."

Er spricht vollkommen leise und ruhig, als könnte sich nicht die Spur einer bösen Absicht dahinter verbergen. Leider sehen meine Gefühle das anders.

Verletzt wende ich mich von ihm ab und setze mich an einen freien Platz. Snape tut es mir gleich und lässt sich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt, zum Bersten mit sich überschlagenden Gedanken und Emotionen gefüllt, die ihm nie über die Lippen kommen werden, sieht er mich an, genauso verloren wie ich ihn. Nicht lange darauf öffnet sich die Tür und die anderen kommen herein.

Ich weiß nicht, wie mir geschieht, jedenfalls sind es die leise schwatzenden Schüler, die mir endgültig das Wasser in die Augen treiben. Sie sind nicht wie ich, sie sind unbeschwerter und freier.

Unweigerlich beginne ich mich zu fragen, was Snape in mir sieht. Immer noch die Unerfahrenheit und die kindliche Neugier von einst?

Ich schäme mich entsetzlich dafür, dass ich doch tatsächlich einen Moment lang geglaubt habe, wir könnten einander ebenbürtig sein. Aber vielleicht hat er ja Recht und die Jahre, die zwischen uns liegen, sollen mich eines Tages eines Besseren belehren. Genau dann, wenn ich am wenigsten damit rechne.


	6. Enthüllungen und ihre Folgen

Just Not Good Enough

Kapitel 6

Enthüllungen und ihre Folgen

Das Ende der Stunde steht bevor und damit auch die letzten Wehen der Tortur, in seiner Nähe sein zu müssen, ohne ihm wirklich nahe sein zu können. Während Snape wie üblich unbeeindruckt und mürrisch gehandelt hat, war es ein schweres Stück Arbeit für mich, nicht vollends die Nerven zu verlieren. Als er uns dann endlich entlässt, hält er mich zurück.

„Ich würde jetzt wirklich lieber gehen, Professor", sage ich unbeholfen, „bevor es mich überkommt und ich anfange, Ihr Klassenzimmer zu zerlegen." Das ist bei genauerer Überlegung nicht weiter unwahrscheinlich in meinem derzeitigen Zustand.

Er schlägt ungeachtet meiner Worte die Tür vor meiner Nase zu und drängt mich mit vollem Körpereinsatz dagegen.

"Was soll das werden?", fahre ich ihn an.

Snape senkt den Kopf. Im nächsten Augenblick küsst er mich. Seine Hände kommen hervor und machen sich wie wild an meinen Brüsten zu schaffen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie mir geschieht, so energisch geht er zur Sache. Jede seiner Bewegungen gibt mir zu verstehen, dass sein steinharter Schwanz nur darauf wartet, unmittelbar mit meinem Unterleib in Kontakt zu kommen. Oh Gott! Mir wird ganz schummrig, wenn ich nur daran denke. Sollte er nicht bald aufhören, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren.

Mehrmals versuche ich vergeblich, ihn wegzudrücken, schließlich habe auch ich meinen Stolz, Snape aber lässt sich von meinen fliegenden Fäusten nicht beeindrucken. Weiß er denn nicht, in welcher Gefahr er schwebt, indem er mich derart herausfordert? Vor allem, was glaubt er eigentlich, wer er ist?

Erst nachdem er von meinem Mund ablässt, gelingt es mir, Luft zu holen und einen Versuch zu starten, mich einigermaßen verständlich zu seinem Vorhaben zu äußern. In mir dreht und überschlägt sich alles.

"So geht das nicht, Professor", bringe ich zittrig hervor. "Sie können nicht von einer Sekunde auf die andere Ihre Meinung ändern!"

Er sieht mich schwer atmend an. "Wenigstens ist die Gefahr gebannt, dass Sie die Kontrolle über sich verlieren", sagt er knapp.

Jetzt bin ich endgültig verwirrt. Soll meine mangelnde Selbstbeherrschung etwa nur ein Vorwand sein, damit er die Gelegenheit auskosten kann, mich hemmungslos zu küssen?

"Was?"

Er richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. "Sie wollten Ablenkung und haben sie bekommen. Sagen Sie nicht, Sie hätten geglaubt, ich würde es hier mit Ihnen treiben wollen."

Ich werde rot, obwohl ich mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären kann, wie groß der Unterschied zwischen seinem Klassenzimmer und seinem Büro sein soll.

"Na ja, offen gestanden war da so ein Moment, in dem ich dachte ... aber das ist nun hinfällig."

"Ist es das?", fragt er, ein seichtes Grinsen auf den dünnen Lippen.

In meinem gekränkten Stolz recke ich das Kinn empor. "Sie hätten mich vorhin nicht so eisig abwimmeln sollen. Es war absolut unnötig, sich so zu verhalten."

Snape verzieht unschön das Gesicht, so dass ich direkten Blick auf seine unregelmäßig geformten Zähne habe.

"Ich bezweifle stark, dass Ihnen der Ernst unserer Lage bewusst ist, Granger."

"Pah! Und das kommt ausgerechnet von Ihnen?"

"Als Ihr Lehrer", wendet er herablassend ein, "bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als Sie davor zu warnen, wie riskant es war, eine geschlagene Nacht lang mit mir in den Kerkern zu verbringen."

Endlich verstehe ich, worauf er hinaus möchte. Doch ist das wirklich ein Grund, so steif von oben herab zu reagieren?

"Ist das Ihr Ernst?", frage ich spitz. "Vielleicht sollten Sie sich schon zuvor Gedanken über die Konsequenzen machen, ehe Sie das nächste Mal jemanden in Ihr Schlafzimmer zerren."

In seinen schwarzen Augen glitzert es bedrohlich.

"Ich versichere Ihnen, soweit wird es nicht mehr kommen, Miss Granger."

"Wieso haben Sie mich dann geküsst? Sie denken anscheinend, Sie brauchen bloß mit der Wimper zu zucken und jeder macht genau das, was Sie von ihm wollen. Nicht mit mir. Ich entscheide selbst, was ich will und was nicht."

Er lacht bitterböse auf. "Das glaube ich kaum."

Ich verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und wende mich ab.

"Sie - Sie sind mir eine Erklärung schuldig, Professor."

Ungeduldig auf seine Antwort wartend, drehe ich mich ihm wieder zu.

"Ich weiß, Sie sind nicht gerade jemand, dem man es zutrauen würde, offen zu sein. Aber ich bitte Sie trotzdem, sagen Sie mir aufrichtig, welche Absichten Sie hegen."

Snape zieht seine Augenbraue bis zum Anschlag hoch, was ihm einen eigentümlichen Ausdruck verleiht.

"Glauben Sie, ich tue das, weil ich mich zu Ihnen hingezogen fühle?", fragt er amüsiert.

"Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Ihr Verhalten ist mir ein Rätsel."

Er schüttelt den Kopf, als wäre ich total auf dem Holzweg.

"Meine liebe Miss Granger", setzt er süßlich an und mir schwant nichts Gutes dabei. "Sie können unmöglich dem Irrtum unterliegen, ich würde mein geregeltes und überaus erfülltes Dasein Ihretwegen umkrempeln und mich auf Sie zubewegen, weil ich dabei bin, Gefühle für Sie zu entwickeln." Er macht einen Satz auf mich zu und senkt seine mächtige Hakennase bis fast auf meine nieder. Mehr oder weniger dazu gezwungen, ihn anzusehen, blicke ich in sein verzerrtes Gesicht. "Das ist einfach nur absurd."

Ich ringe nach Fassung. Entweder lügt er wie gedruckt, oder, was noch viel dreister wäre, es macht ihm Spaß, mich hinters Licht zu führen.

"Aber ... Sie haben mich geküsst!"

"Und das hat nichts weiter zu bedeuten, wie ich Ihnen versichern kann."

Mir fehlen die Worte. Damit, dass ich nicht seine große Liebe war, als er anfing, mit mir ins Bett zu gehen, habe ich gerechnet. Ob Snape jemals so etwas empfunden hat, ist fraglich. So oder so tut es weh, dass er mich immer wieder abblitzen lässt. Andererseits, je länger ich darüber nachdenke, ist es kaum verwunderlich, dass er sich so verhält. Snape dazu zwingen zu wollen, über seinen Schatten zu springen, damit er aufhört, andere zu verletzen, scheint ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen zu sein.

Obwohl es mich schmerzt, beschließe ich, ein großes Mädchen zu sein und wende mich von ihm ab. Seine bohrenden Blicke auf meinem Rücken spürend, rausche ich davon.

"Wenn du Neuigkeiten hören willst, muss ich dich enttäuschen", erkläre ich wenig später Harry. "Ich bin genauso weit wie zuvor. In einem Punkt muss ich dir allerdings zustimmen: Snape ist ein mieser Arsch."

Harry geht nicht auf mein Ablenkungsmanöver ein, das dazu dienen soll, den Grund herunterzuspielen, warum Snape mich wirklich zu sich gerufen hat.

"Willst du damit sagen, er hat dich zu sich bestellt, um dir zu deinen herausragend recherchierten Hausaufgaben zu gratulieren? Tut mir schrecklich leid, Hermine, aber das kauf ich dir nicht ab. Irgendwas wollte er von dir, da bin ich mir sicher."

Ich zucke mit den Achseln.

"Wir haben uns unterhalten. Aber er rückt nicht damit raus, was an unseren Kräften dran sein könnte. Vermutlich stimmt es ja und alles kommt daher, dass sich so viel Rätselhaftes ereignet hat, seit wir in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen. Wir scheinen das Unheil geradezu magisch anzuziehen."

Harry bedenkt mich mit einem Blick, der vorwurfsvoller nicht sein könnte.

"Dann ist es ja doch meine Schuld, dass Sirius gestorben ist", sagt er zynisch.

Na toll. Irgendwie trete ich von einem Fettnapf in den nächsten.

"Das habe ich damit nicht gemeint."

Er schnaubt. "Angenommen, ich wäre nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen, was wäre dann passiert?"

"Keine Ahnung. Dann würde Sirius vielleicht immer noch in Askaban sitzen und ihr hättet euch nie getroffen."

"Das glaub ich nicht. Er ist ausgebrochen, weil er hinter Pettigrew her war. Bestimmt hätte er ihn gekriegt und ihn erledigt, wenn ich ihn nicht aufgehalten hätte. Und dann hätte er versucht, mich zu finden und mich von den Dursleys weggebracht."

"Schon möglich, Harry. Wir können nicht ändern, was geschehen ist, selbst wenn wir die Zeit noch einmal zurückdrehen. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, was sonst noch hätte passieren können. Wer weiß, ob du ihm überhaupt geglaubt hättest, wenn du Hogwarts und alles andere nie kennengelernt hättest."

Harry stutzt.

"Ich hätte dich und Ron nicht kennengelernt, willst du darauf hinaus?"

"Zum Beispiel. Und Ginny und Hagrid und Dumbledore."

"Nicht ganz. Hagrid war damals da, um mich abzuholen, Hermine."

"Schon, aber du hättest dich dazu entscheiden können, nicht mit ihm zu gehen."

"Und stattdessen weiterhin bei den Dursleys Fußabstreifer spielen sollen?"

Ich muss unweigerlich lächeln, als er sich an die Stirn tippt.

"Siehst du? Du bist ein großer Zauberer, Harry. Dir war von Anfang an vorherbestimmt, dass du einen besonderen Weg einschlägst."

"Das ist nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn einem von klein auf dauernd komische Sachen passieren, die andere als stumpfsinnigen Unfug abtun."

Die Unterhaltung mit Harry hinterlässt einen faden Nachgeschmack in meinem Mund. Es fällt ihm nicht leicht, mit Sirius' Tod umzugehen. Um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nichts dafür kann, dass es dazu gekommen ist, zähle ich ihm alles auf, was er gemeinsam mit seinem Paten erlebt hat. Die Guten Erinnerungen an ihn können Harrys Schmerz jedoch nur vage lindern. Schon als wir uns im Anschluss an das Abendessen im Schlafsaal der Jungen voneinander verabschieden, nimmt er das Zaubertränkebuch des Halbblutprinzen und die Karte des Rumtreibers heraus und fängt erneut an, die geheimnisvollen Sprüche des Buchs zu studieren und nebenbei Draco Malfoy zu beschatten. Er beißt sich regelrecht an etwas fest, das ihm Ablenkung verschaffen soll. Mir ergeht es ähnlich. Zu viele negative Gedanken im Kopf zu haben, ist nicht gut. Folglich muss ich nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, was ich mit mir anfangen will. Es stehen verschiedene Dinge zur Auswahl, die ich an einem Abend wie diesem tun könnte, angefangen bei einem Besuch in der Bibliothek, bis hin zu Snape und Ron.

Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Ron wieder Kontakt zu mir sucht. Er sieht mich häufiger als zuletzt an und hat beim Abendessen sogar einige Worte mit mir gewechselt. Insgesamt macht er nicht den Eindruck auf mich, besonders glücklich mit dem Verlauf seiner Beziehung zu Lavender zu sein. Trotzdem ziehe ich es vor, ihn noch etwas zappeln zu lassen und gehe ihm aus dem Weg. Er folgt mir auf Schritt und Tritt. Unter dem Vorwand, mich in die Küche zu den Hauselfen zu schleichen, wimmle ich ihn vor dem Portraitloch der Fetten Dame ab und klettere ins Freie.

Ungewohnt energisch steigt er mir hinterher. "Warte Hermine, ich komme mit!"

Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Dass er so beharrlich sein würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich bleibe stehen und zische ihn an.

"Wo liegt dein Problem, Ron? Zuerst ignorierst du mich monatelang und dann rennst du mir plötzlich hinterher?"

"Ich renn dir nicht hinterher -"

"Hast du gerade sehr wohl getan."

Verlegen kratzt er sich am Kinn.

"Ich dachte, wir könnten einfach zusammen abhängen oder am Samstag mal wieder gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade gehen."

Die Worte _zusammen_ und _gemeinsam_ klingen sehr verdächtig. So höflich ich kann, verspreche ich, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen und ihm Bescheid zu geben. Er wirkt zufrieden.

"Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück, Mione", ruft er mir zu, klettert zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ist verschwunden.

Ich denke gar nicht daran, jetzt zu Snape zu gehen. Noch nicht. Erst einmal möchte ich in die Bibliothek und sehen, ob ich nicht etwas erledigen kann, was ich schon lange aufgeschoben habe.

xxx

Wie zur Ironie des Ganzen bin ich nun doch wieder bei Snape gelandet. Es wird langsam zur schlechten Gewohnheit, am Abend einen Abstecher in die Kerker zu machen.

"Ich habe fast damit gerechnet, dass Sie heute hier aufkreuzen", sagt er gelassen. Eine kratzende Feder in der Hand, sitzt er an seinem Schreibtisch und erachtet es nicht für nötig, mich anzusehen.

Ich stelle mich neben ihn und nehme ihm die Feder ab. Erst jetzt blickt er auf, lehnt sich zurück und faltet die Hände vor dem Bauch.

"Es gehört sich nicht, das zu tun, Granger."

Wie beiläufig zucke ich mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden, Professor."

Er lächelt verschlagen zu mir empor.

"Weshalb sind Sie hier? Und sagen Sie nicht, es reizt Sie, eine neue Stellung auszuprobieren. Das entspricht nicht Ihrem Stil."

Ich rolle mit den Augen.

"Wäre es nicht langsam an der Zeit, die Karten offen auf den Tisch zu legen und dieses überhebliche Gehabe abzulegen? Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, dass ich nicht so zimperlich bin, wenn es darum geht, Ihnen einen Gefallen nach dem anderen zu erweisen."

Er schiebt geräuschvoll den Stuhl zurück.

"Es kann Ihnen nicht schaden, auf diesem Gebiet einige Erfahrungen zu sammeln."

Langsam steht er auf und drängt mich gegen seinen Tisch, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal die Augen von mir zu nehmen. Als ich nicht mehr weiter kann, nimmt er seine Hand und umfängt damit meinen Hinterkopf. Zielgerichtet drückt er mich mit der anderen Hand flach unter sich auf die Tischplatte nieder.

Das Gefühl, das mich dabei überkommt, ist ebenso schaurig wie schön und lässt mich schwach und willenlos unter ihm erzittern. Wir wissen beide, weshalb ich in erster Linie hier bin und so entschließe ich mich, den unangenehmen Teil, nämlich den mit der Konversation, auf später zu verlegen, wenn wir die Sache mit dem Gefallen und dem Sammeln von Erfahrungen hinter uns gebracht haben.

Snape macht keinen Hehl daraus, dass er nur auf mich gewartet hat. Ungehemmt fängt er an, mich zu küssen: Meine Lippen, meine Kehle meinen Hals. Er knöpft mir die Bluse auf und saugt sich an meinen Brüsten fest. Gott. Wie ich es liebe, wenn er das mit mir macht.

Wir tun es direkt auf seinem Tisch und gehen erst im Anschluss in sein Schlafzimmer hinüber. Haut an Haut, so innig aneinander geschmiegt wie kaum zuvor, legen wir uns ins Bett und dösen ein.

Mitten in der Nacht wache ich auf und finde die Matratze neben mir verlassen vor. Ruckartig reiße ich den Oberkörper hoch und sehe mich im diffusen Kerzenlicht um. Die Tür zum Badezimmer steht offen. Snape hat sich über das Waschbecken gebeugt und zieht mit der Spitze des Zauberstabs einen langen silbrigen Streifen aus seiner Schläfe heraus. Als dieser abreißt, segelt er in eine gläserne Phiole.

Ein hoch konzentrierter Ausdruck zwischen seinen Brauen zeigt mir, dass er seine Gründe hat, das zu tun: Er muss fort. Überraschend ist nur, dass er nichts vor mir zurückhält. So wie damals, als er uns im Beisein des Zaubereiministers das Dunkle Mal gezeigt hat, wirkt er beinahe gleichgültig dabei.

Unbehaglich krieche ich aus dem Bett und wage mich auf ihn zu.

"Sind das Ihre Erinnerungen?"

Alleine die Vorstellung, er könnte alles, was mit mir zu tun hat, wie wertlosen Müll entsorgen, tut weh.

Snape nickt mit dem Kopf. Er verschließt sorgfältig die Phiole, die er daraufhin zu einigen anderen in den kleinen Schrank über dem Waschbecken stellt.

"Das sind doch nicht -"

"Die an die letzten Stunden? Nein. Es gibt Schlimmeres, das er nicht sehen sollte, Granger." Bedröppelt lehne ich mich mit vor dem Körper verschränkten Armen gegen den Türstock.

"Was denken Sie, würde er tun, wenn er herausfindet, dass Sie und ich ... ähm, miteinander schlafen?"

Snape versiegelt den Schrank mittels einiger Zauber, legt den Zauberstab auf dem Waschbecken ab und dreht sich mir zu. Noch immer ist er nackt, was es mir sichtlich erschwert, offen in sein Gesicht zu sehen und nicht an seinen Schwanz zu denken, der nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt darauf lauert, was sich als Nächstes zwischen uns abspielen wird … sofern er unbeschadet zurückkehren sollte.

"Er würde mich dafür bestrafen, Granger. Aber nicht, weil Sie meine Schülerin sind, sondern weil Sie von Muggeln abstammen und ich seine Erlaubnis bräuchte, um mich mit Ihnen zu paaren."

Ich muss schlucken.

"Zu paaren?"

"Es wäre selbstverständlich etwas anderes, wenn ich Sie zu meinem Spielzeug mache."

Wunderbar. Da fühlt man sich als Frau ja gleich viel besser.

"Würden Sie das denn tun?", würge ich kleinlaut hervor.

"Wenn er es von mir verlangt, bliebe mir kaum eine andere Wahl."

"Aber das ist purer Wahnsinn! Es ist krank!"

"Daran gibt es keinen Zweifel."

Kritisch rümpfe ich die Nase. Ob ich ihm glauben soll, dass er das auch so sieht wie ich, bleibt dahingestellt.

"Keine Sorge", sagt er süffisant. "Solange ich das, was zwischen uns läuft, verschlüssle, besteht nicht das geringste Risiko für Sie."

"Das klingt so, als hätten Sie alles unter Kontrolle. Aber ist das überhaupt möglich? Er soll ein sehr guter Legilimentor sein."

"Der Beste, dem ich je begegnet bin."

Snape drückt sich ungerührt an mir vorbei und fängt an, seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen, die wir bei unserer Ankunft im Schlafzimmer achtlos auf den Boden geworfen haben.

Meine Lippe zwischen die Zähne geklemmt, beobachte ich ihn. Es gibt so Vieles, das ich ihn fragen möchte, doch wieder einmal weiß ich nicht so recht, wie (oder besser wo) ich anfangen soll. Ganz besonders, da mein Besuch in der Bibliothek Früchte getragen hat und ich vermuten muss, dass Snape noch mehr Geheimnisse zu verbergen hat, als wir alle ahnen können.

Noch während ich so im Stillen vor mich hin grüble, baut er sich in seine üblichen Sachen gehüllt vor mir auf.

"Wenn Sie zum Frühstück gehen, schließen Sie hinter sich die Tür, Granger."

Ich nicke. Es ist tragisch, dass er das sagt und ich nichts tun kann, um ihn aufzuhalten. Bedauerlicherweise ist es aber auch ein Grund für mich, damit herauszuplatzen, was mich schon auf meinem Weg in die Kerker unablässig bewegt hat. Ich kann nicht länger damit warten und am Ende vielleicht sogar riskieren, ihn nie darauf angesprochen zu haben.

"Warum behaupten Sie, ein reinrassiger Zauberer zu sein, obwohl Sie es nicht sind?", sage ich prompt. "Voldemort weiß doch sicher davon, oder?"

Snape schlägt hart die Kiefer aufeinander und mein Mut, mich mit ihm zu messen, schwindet ebenso schnell wieder, wie er aufgetaucht ist.

"Wie haben Sie das herausgefunden?", fragt er bissig wie ein scharf trainierter Hund.

"Es gibt eine Geburtsanzeige, die von Ihrer Herkunft zeugt. In ihr wird die Vermählung Ihrer Mutter mit einem Muggel erwähnt."

Seine Augen werden zu Schlitzen. Drohend hebt er seinen rechten Zeigefinger und setzt ihn mir mitten auf die Brust.

"Sagen Sie zu niemandem ein Wort, verstanden? Ich kann es mir nicht erlauben, unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen."

"Dann ist es also wahr?", will ich wissen und mein Herz klopft vor Aufregung zum Bersten schnell.

Snape wehrt ab.

"Darüber unterhalten wir uns später."

Ohne eine nähere Erläuterung will er davoneilen. Aber was, wenn es kein Später gibt und Voldemort ihn kaltmacht? Oder was, wenn er es sich einfach anders überlegt und ein für alle Mal genug von mir hat?

Auf dem Weg zur Tür gelingt es mir, ihn einzuholen. Blitzschnell greife ich nach seinem Arm. Snape zuckt zusammen und zieht ihn zurück. Dass ich im Eifer des Gefechts ausgerechnet seinen linken Arm erwischt habe, war bloßer Zufall.

"Ich weiß, dass Sie den Draht zu Draco suchen", setze ich eilig nach. "Warum das so ist, ist mir schleierhaft. Aber es ist wichtig für Sie, nicht wahr? Wollen Sie deshalb nicht, dass sich das herumspricht, weil die anderen Schüler aus Slytherin dann weniger von Ihnen halten könnten?"

Er sieht mich zornig an. Seine Nasenflügel beben regelrecht vor Empörung.

"Zu niemandem ein Wort, Granger", sagt er in einem finsteren Knurren. "Es bleibt dabei, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt? Wenn nicht, kann Ihnen nicht mal mehr der Schulleiter aus der Klemme helfen."

xxx

Snape ist also im Haushalt eines Muggels und einer Hexe groß geworden. Hin und hergerissen überlege ich, was ich damit anfangen soll. Seine Drohung schwebt über mir wie ein gezücktes Schwert.

Schon seit Stunden ist er fort und bisher gibt es kein Zeichen, das auf eine baldige Rückkehr hindeutet. Vor allem zwei Fragen gehen mir seither nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Erstens: Was kann so wichtig sein, dass er den Rummel um seine Herkunft geheim halten möchte? Zweitens: Wieso ist er nicht etwas vorsichtiger gewesen und hat das Buch des Halbblutprinzen vor dem Zugriff durch andere versteckt, wenn er nicht will, dass jemand davon erfährt, wer sich hinter den dunklen Zaubersprüchen zwischen den Zeilen mit den Anweisungen verbirgt? Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hat und ihm gleichgültig ist, woher ich abstamme.

Ihn als Jungen verarmter Eltern zu betrachten, stimmt genau mit dem überein, was Harry mir von seinem Ausflug ins Denkarium erzählt hat. Die Kindheit unseres Professors muss alles andere als glücklich verlaufen sein. Immer mehr gelingt es mir, mich an das heranzutasten, was er vor mir verbergen will, wie ungeliebt und vernachlässigt er aufgewachsen ist.

Das bedrohlichste bei meinen Recherchen über Snape ist die in mir heranreifende Angst, ihn zu verlieren, indem ich mich zu weit aus dem Fenster lehne und allem, was mit ihm zu tun hat, auf die Schliche kommen möchte. Mich wundert kaum, dass er sich bei unserer nächsten Begegnung in den Kerkern sehr zurückhaltend und reserviert verhält. Meine Annäherungsversuche stoßen auf wenig Begeisterung und er macht deutlich klar, dass ich Grenzen zu ihm überschritten habe, die ich um des geliebten Friedens Willen besser umgangen hätte.

Nach wiederholten Versuchen, ihn dazu zu überreden, mich anzuhören, gelingt es mir endlich, ihn davon abzuhalten, mir die Tür ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Er lässt mich ein und schon bald stellt sich heraus, dass ich die Gelegenheit, doch noch zum Zug zu kommen, keinem geringerem als Professor Dumbledore zu verdanken habe, der ja immer noch auf meine Kooperation vertraut, meinem Freund Harry beizustehen.

Während Snape sich nach getaner Aussage mürrisch von mir abwendet und zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückkehrt, beschleicht mich die mulmige Vorahnung, dass Dumbledore auch in der Angelegenheit mit uns seine Finger im Spiel zu haben scheint. Doch das muss warten.

Brav und gesittet setze ich mich meinem Professor gegenüber auf den freien Stuhl und warte, bis er aufgehört hat, mich zu ignorieren.

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie dazu ermutigt zu haben, in meiner Vergangenheit herumzuschnüffeln", zischt er mich an.

"Das weiß ich, Sir."

Unbekümmert obgleich meiner aufrichtig gemeinten Worte fährt er fort. "Des Weiteren frage ich mich, woher Ihr Interesse für meine Herkunft kommen mag."

Ich muss mich stark zusammen nehmen, um nicht irrtümlicherweise damit herauszuplatzen, dass Harry Snapes altes Zaubertränkebuch in die Hände gefallen ist und ich es nicht lassen konnte, der Sache mit diesem Halbblutprinzen nachzugehen.

Snape beugt sich tief zu mir herab und sieht mich eindringlich an, so dass meine Wangen zu Glühen beginnen.

"Sie hätten mir auch von selbst davon erzählen können", sage ich ausweichend. "Ich meine, wenn wir schon miteinander intim sind und das alles, wäre es doch eine nette Geste, sich hin und wieder etwas voreinander zu öffnen. Sie wissen ja, ich stamme selbst von Muggeln ab."

Das Letzte hätte ich mir besser für einen anderen Zeitpunkt aufsparen sollen, einen, der nicht von seinen miesen Stimmungen überschattet ist, denn Snape gibt ein Geräusch von sich, das abfälliger nicht sein könnte.

"Nichts gibt Ihnen das Recht, mir nachzuspionieren, Miss Granger, geschweige denn, anzunehmen, unsere Herkunft wäre auch nur im Mindesten miteinander vergleichbar."

Seine Äußerung lässt mich nicht kalt. Protestierend räuspere ich mich, stets bemüht, seinem zornigen Blick standzuhalten, der den Anschein erweckt, Snape würde mich am liebsten hochkant aus dem Schloss katapultieren.

"Entschuldigen Sie mal! Was soll das nun wieder heißen?"

Snape antwortet nicht. Er langt nach vorne und versenkt seine Hand geradezu schmerzhaft fest in meinen Locken. Ein leises Wimmern entfährt mir, doch es verhallt ungehört im Raum. Nicht die Spur einer Regung zeigt sich auf seinen verhärmten Zügen. Vergeblich versuche ich, zu ihm durchzudringen, bis es mir zu bunt wird.

"Lassen Sie mich los!", brülle ich lauthals heraus.

Scheinbar gelassen rollt er die Mundwinkel zurück und grunzt mich an. "Spielen Sie nur nicht die Unschuldige oder es wird Ihnen leidtun."

"Sind Sie jetzt komplett übergeschnappt?", setze ich mit Tränen in den Augen nach. Ein fataler Fehler, wie sich herausstellt. Snape ahnt längst, dass ich nicht so ahnungslos bin, wie ich mich gebe.

"Sie wissen genau, wovon ich rede, Granger. Egal wie sehr ich verhindern wollte, dass neugierige Leute wie Sie davon erfahren, haben Sie unsere Situation zu Ihren Gunsten ausgenutzt, um einer Sensation auf die Schliche zu kommen. Na, klingelt's jetzt? Ihr über alle Maßen unverschämter Freund Potter hat die Frechheit besessen, sich haarklein tiefere Einblicke in mein Leben zu verschaffen und obendrein auch noch freizügig darüber geplaudert."

Wo er schon dabei ist, das Wort "haarklein" zu erwähnen, greife ich nach seinem Arm und will ihn von meinem Scheitel wegzerren. Das Ergebnis ist ziemlich entwürdigend: Es führt nur dazu, dass er den Druck seiner Finger auf meine Kopfhaut verstärkt.

"Sie tun mir weh!", schreie ich ihn an.

Er verzieht unschön das zerfurchte Gesicht und lässt endlich von mir ab. Unzählige Tränen laufen mir über die Wangen, als ich auf meinen Stuhl zurücksinke und mich darin zusammenkauere wie ein Häufchen Elend. Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch hier verloren habe oder was ich anderweitig tun soll, um mich besser zu fühlen. Snape hat mich nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch seelisch getroffen. Ebenso wenig will ich einfach gehen, bevor die Sache mit uns bereinigt ist. Es verletzt mich, dass er offenbar denkt, ich hätte versucht, etwas über ihn herauszufinden, weil ich hinter einer Sensation her war.

"Sie glauben vielleicht, es lässt Harry kalt, was sein Vater getan hat, aber so ist es nicht, Professor."

Ich wische mir mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht und sehe auf. Snape, mir gegenüber sitzend, sieht mich nicht an. Er hat den Kopf von mir weggedreht und starrt ohne besondere Anteilnahme in den leeren Raum hinein, seine Arme indes ruhen steif auf den Lehnen des Stuhls.

"Keiner von uns möchte, dass jemand so behandelt wird und wir sind auch nicht scharf drauf, das bekannt zu machen."

Snape dreht den Kopf in meine Richtung. Er fixiert mich so hart mit seinem Blick, dass ich ihn nicht länger ansehen kann.

"Sie reden noch immer wie ein Kind", sagt er mit belegter Stimme. "Die meisten Menschen urteilen zu schnell, Sie eingeschlossen. Ich brauche Ihr Mitleid nicht. Erst recht nicht das von Potter."

"Aber -"

"Nein. Der einzige Weg für mich, bei dem, was ich tue, nicht wahnsinnig zu werden, ist der, niemanden an mich heranzulassen, Granger. Es hat seine Gründe, wenn ich nicht will, dass Sie mir zu nahe kommen. Gründe, die Sie natürlich nicht nachvollziehen können."

Natürlich. Was würde ich dafür geben, um das zu verstehen! Um zu begreifen, wie er sein Leben wirklich führt. Snapes rätselhafte Art hat mich von dem Moment an fasziniert, als ich anfing, mir das erste Mal Gedanken über den Menschen zu machen, der sich hinter dem harschen Ausdruck verbirgt. Als ich dann feststellen musste, dass er nicht so gefühllos ist, wie er sich gibt, wurde mir ein Großteil meiner Illusionen geraubt, die ich seinetwegen hatte. Was er jetzt gesagt hat, untermauert genau das, macht es mir aber nicht gerade leichter, mit allem klarzukommen.

Hilflos sehe ich ihn an und muss dabei feststellen, dass meine Gedanken und Empfindungen für ihn wertlos sind. Snape will nicht von mir eingeschätzt oder beurteilt werden. Ich soll mir aber auch nicht etwas über ihn zusammenreimen oder über ihn herziehen.

"Wollen Sie, dass ich gehe?"

Er schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf. "Nein."

Ich bin sprachlos. Wer hätte das gedacht?

"Was dann?"

"Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie gehen, Granger", stellt er in kurzen, knappen Worten klar.

Ich muss schnauben. "Aber über Sie nachdenken darf ich trotzdem nicht. Wie soll das gehen? Wir schlafen miteinander und das war's? Darf ich denn noch mit Ihnen reden? Oder ist das zu viel verlangt? Ich könnte Ihnen davor jedes Mal einen Einblick in mein Gedächtnis gewähren, damit Sie wissen, was Sie erwartet."

Er zieht die Brauen zusammen. "Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich."

"Ich mich?", würge ich empört hervor. "Sie dürfen alles über mich wissen. Sie kennen meine Herkunft, meine Schulakte und all die mehr oder weniger großen Peinlichkeiten, die mir widerfahren sind. Meine Zusammenbrüche - und - oh, sagen Sie nicht, Sie hätten diese Momente nicht genossen. Sie waren schließlich maßgeblich daran beteiligt!"

"Ja."

Das ist doch wohl der Gipfel!

Ich ringe nach Luft. "Aber ... aber was ist mit mir?"

"Sie werden tun, was man von einer Schülerin erwartet."

"Ja. Mal abgesehen von den kleinen Extras, die dabei für Sie herausspringen!"

Er neigt den Kopf zur Seite und lehnt sich über die Tischplatte zu mir vor, die langen Finger elegant ineinander verschlungen.

"Es liegt ganz bei Ihnen, Granger. Wollen Sie mich weiterhin uneingeschränkt obgleich der Aufgaben, die unser Schulleiter für Sie bereithält, hier besuchen? Dann werden Sie tun müssen, was die Allgemeinheit von Ihnen erwartet. Abgesehen von den kleinen Extras, die Sie angesprochen haben."

Wie ich ihn hasse. Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie sehr es mir gegen den Strich geht, wenn er sich so verhält. Ganz besonders, wenn er so niederträchtig grinst wie jetzt. Aber da sind immer noch seine schwarzen Augen. Seine magischen Hände...

Ich springe wie besessen auf die Beine und werfe mich auf den Tisch. Im Handumdrehen habe ich ihn erreicht und kann meine Finger in seinen Strähnen vergraben und meine Lippen auf seine drücken. Ich krieche zu ihm auf den Schoß und nichts außer Snape allein kann mich noch davon abhalten, mir das zu holen, was ich jetzt am meisten will. Es brennt. Es frisst mich auf, wenn ich nicht sofort seinen Schwanz in mir habe. Ihn zu spüren, ist wie den Himmel auf Erden zu meinen Füßen dargeboten zu bekommen. Ich kann nicht länger auf ihn wütend sein, wenn ich stattdessen seine Zunge in meinem Mund haben oder seine Hände auf meinen Brüsten fühlen darf.

Er fängt mich auf. Er hält mich fest und drückt mich an sich. Ruckartig legt er meinen Unterleib frei und holt seine Männlichkeit aus seinen störenden Sachen hervor. Er dringt in mich ein. Und irgendwie sind wir beide zuhause.


	7. Und dann kommt alles anders

Just Not Good Enough

Kapitel 7

Und dann kommt alles anders

Shit. Soll das etwa ewig so weitergehen? Erneut bin ich mir nicht im Klaren, ob ich ihn hassen oder ihn anbeten soll, weil er das getan hat. Aber das war noch längst nicht alles, denn kaum sind wir fertig, geht er zum Alltag über. Mit Federkiel und Tinte bewaffnet macht er sich an die Arbeit und zeigt mir dadurch, dass ich in seinem Leben lediglich geduldet bin.

Während ich mich damit begnüge, ihm zuzusehen und das Vergangene Revue passieren lasse, wird es bis auf das leise Kratzen, das auf dem Pergament zu hören ist, totenstill in seinem Büro.

Ungeduldig trommle ich mit den Fingern auf den Tisch.

„Wie genau sieht das, was Dumbledore von mir erwartet, aus?"

„Er erwartet, dass Sie nicht zu viele Fragen stellen."

Ich rolle mit den Augen, Snape aber beachtet mich gar nicht und hackt hektisch mit der Spitze seiner Feder auf das Tintenfass ein.

„Geht das nicht etwas präziser? Was, wenn ich meine eigenen Pläne habe und ihm dabei ins Gehege komme?"

Er brummt leise. „Pläne? Ich denke nicht, dass es etwas gibt, das relevanter wäre, als den Versuch zu unternehmen, die Welt vor dem endgültigen Untergang zu bewahren, Granger. Alle erwarten von Ihnen, das zu tun, was Sie immer getan haben. Sie wollen diese Leute doch mit Sicherheit nicht enttäuschen, oder?"

Soviel zu meiner Freiheit, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Seine Süffisanz behagt mir obendrein gar nicht.

„Und das wäre?"

„Ihren Freuden zu helfen, insbesondere Potter."

„Ist das alles?"

„Das werden Sie noch früh genug erfahren."

Auch jetzt bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob mir seine Antwort gefällt. Seufzend komme ich auf ihn zu und beuge mich zu ihm hinab.

„Was tun Sie da eigentlich?"

Er hebt langsam den Kopf und sieht mich an, ein strenges Funkeln in den nachtschwarzen Augen.

„Wirklich, Granger. Man sollte meinen, Sie erkennen einen Aufsatz, wenn Sie ihn sehen."

„Das schon. Aber müssen Sie sich ausgerechnet jetzt darum kümmern? Es wäre viel interessanter, etwas anderes zu tun. Wir könnten beispielsweise in Ihr Schlafzimmer übersiedeln und es uns dort bequem machen."

„Wenn Sie meinen, dass das sein muss, tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an. Ich komme später nach."

„Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

„Mein voller. Anders werde ich Sie ohnehin nicht los."

Mit einem übermütigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht befolge ich seinen Rat und bewege mich auf die Tür zu, die mich nach nebenan bringt. Nichts, mal abgesehen von dem frischen Bettzeug, hat sich hier unten verändert. Die Zeit in diesem Zimmer scheint komplett stillzustehen.

Wohlig kuschle ich mich in die Kissen und bilde mir ein, dass selbst die frisch gewaschenen Bezüge nach ihm duften. Ich mag es so. Hin und wieder dringt ein leises Rascheln durch die Tür zu mir vor, dann fallen mir die Augen zu und ich döse friedfertig ein.

Die Berührung seiner Hand auf meinem Schenkel weckt mich auf. Der nur selten zum Ausdruck kommende körperlich orientierte Teil in ihm, der nichts mit dem ansonsten so kontrollierten und steifen Gehabe des Professor zu tun haben will, ist wohl endlich zur Besinnung gekommen und hat gemerkt, dass er eine in seinem Bett liegende Frau nicht zu lange warten lassen sollte. Er drückt sich nackt von hinten an mich und schlägt die Decke über unsere Leiber. Kaum liegen wir beieinander, spüre ich seine sanften Küsse in meinem Nacken. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich etwas dagegen einzuwenden habe und greife zwischen uns nach seinem halb erigierten Schaft. Snape reckt sich mir mit dem Becken entgegen und stößt ein tiefes Grollen aus. Er lauert nur auf mich, genauso wie ich auf ihn.

In den kommenden Wochen verbringe ich so viel Zeit wie noch nie in den Kerkern bei Snape. Er wird langsam etwas besser darin, auf mich zuzugehen, obwohl es immer noch jede Menge Differenzen zwischen uns gibt. Wenigstens lässt er nun zu, dass ich ihn berühre, wenn mich das Gefühl überkommt, mich ihm nähern zu müssen.

Das Leben an seiner Seite wird so zum Alltag für mich, dass ich zuweilen unvorsichtig werde und Harry und Ron mit den fadenscheinigsten Ausreden abspeise. Bis jetzt hatte ich Glück und keiner von ihnen ist meinem Geheimnis auf die Schliche gekommen.

Als dann eines Tages Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum platzt und mir und Ron mitteilt, dass er soeben zufällig von Professor Trelawney erfahren hat, Snape sei ebenso wie Peter Pettigrew Schuld an der Ermordung von James und Lily, trifft mich das mitten ins Herz. Ich muss wissen, ob das die Wahrheit ist. Schnurstracks rase ich in die Kerker und passe ihn an der Tür zu seinem Büro ab. Offenbar war er gerade auf dem Weg nach oben.

„Ist das wahr?", keuche ich atemlos. „Hast du die Prophezeiung an Voldemort verraten?"

Er sieht mich abschätzig an.

„Nicht jetzt, Hermine."

„Aber ..." Vergeblich suche ich nach den richtigen Worten, die meine Anschuldigung entschärfen sollen, doch mir fällt nichts ein. „Wieso hast du das gemacht?"

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfährt ihm. Er nimmt die Hand hoch und streicht seine Strähnen zurück.

„Das ist kompliziert."

„Ha! Ist es das nicht immer?"

„Ja. Aber so ist das in meinem Leben nun mal."

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass er nach all der Zeit aufhören würde, mich mit diesen knappen Antworten abzuspeisen.

„Erklär es mir", sage ich flehentlich. „Bitte."

„Was willst du von mir hören? Es war meine Schuld, Hermine. Daran gibt es nichts zu beschönigen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, was ich wusste."

Ungläubig sehe ich ihn an und bete innerlich darum, er möge mir einen Grund nennen, der die Tatsache des Verrats an Harrys Eltern mildert. Wie ich es erwartet habe, sagt er jedoch nichts darauf.

"Wieso?", frage ich gequält. "Wusstest du denn nicht, was du damit auslösen würdest?"

Er verzieht gehässig die Mundwinkel. "Ob ich wusste, dass er versuchen würde, jemanden dafür bluten zu lassen? Ich ahnte es. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass er die Prophezeiung auf die Potters beziehen würde."

Es klingt wie in einem Albtraum, als er das sagt. Seine Stimme schwankt und macht deutlich, dass es ihn belastet. Trotzdem ist es geschehen und ich kann nicht einfach darüber hinwegsehen, dass er mit dem Leben irgendwelcher Menschen gespielt hat, die ihm weniger bedeutet haben, als seine Treue zu Voldemort.

"Ist das die Wahrheit?"

Er senkt den Kopf. Das Gesicht von den langen Strähnen verhangen, sieht er zu Boden.

"Dein Freund hat Recht, Hermine. Wenn ich nicht zu meinem Herrn gegangen wäre und ihm alles verraten hätte, hätte er nichts von dieser Prophezeiung gewusst."

Ein Schauder erfasst mich. Pettigrew ist also nicht der Einzige, der zum Mord an Harrys Eltern etwas beigetragen hat.

Ich fasse nach seinem Arm, ungeachtet dessen, dass mein Verstand dagegen aufbegehrt, einen kaltblütigen Todesser vor mir zu haben.

Er blickt auf und macht sich von mir frei.

"Ich muss gehen, Hermine", sagt er schlicht und lässt mich einfach stehen.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das tut. Nach allem, was wir durchgestanden und miteinander geteilt haben, erscheint es mir irrsinnig, dass er mich einfach so abwimmelt.

Den ganzen Abend ringe ich mit mir, was ich tun soll. Harry und Dumbledore sind inzwischen längst über alle Berge verschwunden, um einen Horkrux zu suchen. Alles was ich in den vergangenen Stunden von Harry erfahren habe, stellt die Beziehung zwischen mir und meinem Professor gehörig in Frage. Dabei war ich mir ohnehin nicht sicher, wie ich das mit uns interpretieren sollte. Waren wir jemals ein Paar? Sind wir jetzt überhaupt noch in der Lage, das, was wir hatten, zu retten? Wie soll das mit uns weitergehen, wenn er immer noch an Voldemort gebunden ist, solange dieser lebt? Fast wünsche ich mir, diese besoffene Trelawney hätte ihre Klappe gehalten und Harry nichts von alldem erzählt oder besser damals vor vielen Jahren erst gar nicht diese Prophezeiung gemacht.

Während Ron und einige andere von Dumbledores Armee im Gegensatz zu mir bereitwillig Harrys Anordnungen befolgen und mit Hilfe der Karte des Rumtreibers Draco im Auge behalten, verkrieche ich mich auf meinem üblichen Platz in Snapes Büro um dort auf ihn zu warten. Irgendwann muss er ja wieder hier aufkreuzen. Außerdem habe ich den Jungs versprochen, nach dem Professor Ausschau zu halten, was ich somit tue.

Auf einmal geht die Tür auf und Ron steckt seinen roten Schopf herein.

"Wenn du immer noch nach Snape suchst, hast du Pech", verkündet er eifrig. "Er ist längst nicht mehr hier unten und treibt sich stattdessen im Schulleiterbüro rum."

"Oh, da ist er also", sage ich ausweichend, um meinen mangelnden Enthusiasmus zu verbergen, bei der Überwachungsaktion unserer ehemaligen Schülerarmee mitzumachen. "Ähm, gibt es schon was Neues von Draco?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf und legt die Karte offen vor mir auf den Tisch. Wie durch Zufall gleitet mein Blick in Dumbledores Büro, wo ich den Schriftzug meines Professors lesen kann. Er ruht stocksteif auf der Stelle, eindeutig kein gutes Zeichen. Vermutlich brodelt in ihm ein gewaltiger Vulkan.

"Hier, siehst du?", fragt Ron. "Draco taucht nirgends auf. Er muss im Raum der Wünsche sein."

Ob ich es wagen kann, ihm zu sagen, dass mir ehrlich gesagt ziemlich egal ist, was Draco so tut? Besser nicht. Ich nehme mich notgedrungen zusammen und erhebe mich von meinem Stuhl.

"Lass uns gehen und die anderen zusammentrommeln, Ron. Das hier hat doch keinen Sinn."

"Aber Harry hat gesagt -"

"Ich weiß, was Harry gesagt hat. Nur ist es keine Lösung, Draco nachzuspionieren. Er ist jetzt ein Todesser. Wir wissen, dass er Kontakt zu Leuten hat, die ihm helfen sollen, das umzusetzen, was er plant. Mit denen ist nicht zu Spaßen."

"Ach ja? Sollen wir deshalb einfach aufgeben?"

Ich fauche ihn an. "Hör mir zu! Wenn wir ihn aufhalten wollen, werden wir stärkere Unterstützung brauchen. Erinnere dich doch nur mal daran, was damals im Ministerium passiert ist."

"Das hab ich nicht vergessen, Mione. Aber mein Dad tut, was er kann. Alle Durchsuchungen bei den Malfoys sind fehlgeschlagen."

"Weil sie dort nichts finden können. Denk doch mal nach, Ron! Die sind gewarnt. Malfoys Dad wurde inhaftiert. Glaubst du, er ist so blöd, bei sich zu Hause was zu planen?"

Angestrengt hole ich Luft. Es fällt mir nicht leicht, das unangenehme Kribbeln in mir zu bändigen, das immer dann auftaucht, wenn ich verängstigt oder wütend bin. Im Moment ist es wohl beides, das mich so in Fahrt bringt.

"Er stand damals bei Borgin und Burkes vor einem Verschwindekabinett, richtig? Das ist alles, was wir wissen müssen. Vermutlich versucht er, jemanden nach Hogwarts zu schleusen. Über den Raum der Wünsche."

Er sieht mich verdutzt an. "Warum hast du das nicht schon eher gesagt?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ist mir grad so eingefallen. Ich war wütend und da kommen mir die dümmsten Gedanken."

Ron spurtet auf mich zu und hebt mich überschwänglich in die Luft.

"Du bist genial, Hermine, weißt du das?"

Verlegen, die Wangen hochrot angelaufen, lächle ich ihn an. Er weiß natürlich nicht, mit wem meine Gemütslage zu tun hat, sonst würde er sich nicht so freuen.

"Wenn wir los wollen, solltest du mich runter lassen."

Er nickt. Behutsam setzt er mich auf die Erde zurück und schnappt sich die Karte vom Tisch.

"Harry wird begeistert sein, wenn er davon erfährt, dass du das Rätsel mit Malfoy geknackt hast."

Wortlos nicke ich. Ich kann nicht sagen, was ich davon halten soll. Ich fühle mich wie benommen, seit ich erfahren habe, was Severus getan hat.

Gemeinsam machen wir uns auf den Weg zu den anderen und werden nur kurze Zeit später aufgehalten, noch ehe wir überhaupt beschlossen haben, an wen wir uns wenden sollen oder wie es jetzt weitergehen wird. In einem Gang vor uns bricht ein ungeheurer Tumult aus und wir stehen im direkten Kreuzfeuer gezückter Zauberstäbe. Überall wimmelt es von Todessern.

Mitten im Kampfgetümmel beschleicht mich ein ungutes Gefühl. Ist es meine Schuld, dass das passiert? Wir kommen zu spät, um das, was Draco ins Rollen gebracht hat, aufzuhalten. Ich wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass Hogwarts eines Tages in dieser Gefahr schweben könnte. Ich habe meine Zeit lieber in den Kerkern verbracht, anstatt meine Kräfte dafür zu verwenden, der Sache auf die Schliche zu kommen.

xxx

„Dumbledore ist tot! Der Schulleiter wurde ermordet", hallt es wie zum Hohn in vielen Stimmen von den Wänden wider.

Jeder im Schloss ist inzwischen auf den Beinen, um sich mit eigenen Augen davon zu überzeugen, wer vom Astronomieturm in die Tiefe gestürzt ist. Und tatsächlich, dort liegt er. Er wirkt so, als würde er schlafen, hätten seine Gliedmaßen beim Aufprall nur nicht diese unnatürlich gekrümmte Haltung angenommen.

Es schmerzt, ihn so zu sehen, denn obwohl er im Vergleich zu uns Schülern ein erfülltes Leben hatte, kam es mir nicht so vor, als wäre seine Zeit abgelaufen. Dumbledore war für mich immer der Inbegriff der Hoffnung. Er hat Harry stets Mut gemacht, wenn er nicht mehr weiterwusste. Dass dieser Mann fortan nicht mehr unter uns sein soll, ist irgendwie zu surreal, um es zu begreifen.

Harry stößt zu uns und mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen, dass ihm nichts passiert ist. Erleichtert falle ich ihm um den Hals.

„Wo warst du?", will ich von ihm wissen.

„Ich bin ihnen gefolgt, Hermine. Es war Snape", sagt er und blanker Hass flammt dabei in seinen Augen auf. „Er hat ihn umgebracht."

Starr vor Schreck gaffe ich ihn an. „Was? Bist du sicher?"

Mir dämmert, dass es diesmal keine Ausrede für mich gibt, seine Dienste für Dumbledore zu verteidigen. Dumbledore ist unwiederbringlich fort. Ermordet von meinem Professor.

„Aber … aber das ergibt doch keinen Sinn!"

„Einen _Sinn_? Was für Gründe brauchst du denn noch, um zu erkennen, dass er ein Mörder ist? Er ist keiner von den Guten, Hermine."

Noch mehr Schmerz bricht über mich herein. Es verletzt mich zutiefst, dass es nichts gibt, was ich dem entgegenzusetzen habe. Ich meine, Harry hat Recht. Severus selbst hat immer wieder gesagt, ich würde nach etwas Gutem in ihm suchen, das es nicht gibt. Nachdem ich heute erfahren musste, was er getan hat, war ich mir ja selbst nicht sicher, ob ich meinen Gefühlen für ihn trauen kann.

Verbittert und traurig gebe ich mich geschlagen. Nur wenige Tage später, nach Dumbledores Beerdigung, verlassen wir das Schloss.

Inzwischen sind wir vollkommen auf uns gestellt. Harry, Ron und ich, wir leben wie Vagabunden. Jede Mahlzeit, die wir uns beschaffen müssen, ist ein riskantes Unterfangen, das uns den Häschern in die Finger treiben könnte, die Voldemort auf uns angesetzt hat. Wir streiten uns oft, wegen jedem kleinen Bisschen. Dann versöhnen wir uns und streiten wieder. Wir sind am Verzweifeln und wissen doch, dass niemand uns helfen kann, wenn wir nicht in der Lage sind, uns selbst zu helfen. Es ist zu gefährlich, jemandem anzuvertrauen, was für einen Auftrag Dumbledore uns hinterlassen hat, die schier endlose Suche nach den Horkruxen.

Um nicht vor Kummer und Schmerz zu vergehen, klammere ich mich an meine unsagbare Wut, meine Magie und meine nur schwer zu kontrollierenden Kräfte. Sie sind meine ständigen Gefährten; das Einzige, was mir in diesen Zeiten hilft, zu bestehen. Snape ist für mich unerreichbar geworden. Das mit uns ist zu weit weg, um es greifen zu können. Der Traum vom gemeinsamen Glück erwies sich als Illusion. Ganz gleich, wie sehr ich ihn bräuchte, geht es jetzt nur noch ums Überleben und darum, Voldemort zu vernichten. Alles andere muss warten.

Eines Abends, ich habe die Wache übernommen und sitze in eine ganze Ladung Decken eingehüllt vor dem Zelt, komme ich ins Grübeln. Ob Severus davon wusste, dass das passieren würde? Ob er ahnte, dass wir fortgehen und nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden? Ob er wusste, was Dumbledore vorhatte, als dieser anfing, nach Horkruxen zu suchen? Würde er es wagen, Voldemort auch davon zu erzählen, wie er es damals mit der Prophezeiung gemacht hat? Würde er uns ebenso wie Harrys Eltern an seinen Herrn verraten? Er hat nie mit einer Antwort gezögert, wenn ich von ihm wissen wollte, ob er mich an ihn ausliefern würde, wenn er dazu gezwungen wäre.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen zucke ich zusammen, als mir bewusst wird, dass ich den Gedanken an ihn zugelassen habe. Ich kann das nicht tun. Ich darf mich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen, ihm auch nur eine weitere Minute meiner Zeit zu opfern. Er hat es nicht verdient, dass ich mich ihm hingegeben habe. Er hat mein Vertrauen schamlos ausgenutzt. Er hat mich benutzt. Er ist für mich nurmehr eine bloße Erinnerung, die ich am liebsten auslöschen möchte. Für immer.


	8. Das letzte Wort

Just Not Good Enough

Kapitel 8

Das letzte Wort

Ich war lange Zeit hin und hergerissen, wer oder was Snape denn nun eigentlich ist. Mein geheimer Freund und Liebhaber oder doch eher ein Verräter und Mörder. Viele Jahre über habe ich ihn nie als bedeutsamen Menschen gesehen, denn dafür war er einfach zu eigen. Und obwohl ich sehr mit mir gerungen habe, die Vorurteile, die gegen ihn sprachen, nicht gewinnen zu lassen, dachte auch ich nach der Ermordung Dumbledores wie alle anderen, dass er ein Todesser sei.

Das war bis vor wenigen Monaten so. Doch alles fing viel früher an, nämlich mit meiner Zuteilung zum Hause Gryffindor. Seit ich ihn in der Großen Halle zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, war Snape weder freundlich zu seinen Kollegen, noch nett im Umgang mit seinen Schülern. Jedenfalls nicht zu denen, die nicht Slytherin angehörten. Irgendwann, als er und ich wie durch einen eigenartigen Zufall mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht haben, als wir hätten tun sollen, habe ich mich dazu hinreißen lassen, ihm eine ganz andere Form der Beachtung zu schenken.

Seither ist viel geschehen. Und hier stehe ich nun, umgeben von den Trümmern meines bisherigen Daseins. Nichts ist mehr, wie es einmal war. Mal ehrlich, wer hätte schon gedacht, dass ich ausgerechnet wegen Snape aus lauter Sentimentalität die Fassung verlieren könnte? Aber genau so ist es, denn seine Geschichte hat mich sehr bewegt. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich hingehöre und was ich mit mir anfangen soll, seit ich davon erfahren habe, welch schicksalhafte Wendung das Leben meines Professors nahm. Irgendwie scheine ich nirgends dazuzugehören, weder zu den siegreichen Gewinnern, noch zu den Verlierern. Ich fühle mich auf eine hilflose Weise leer und ausgebrannt. Mein ganzes Empfinden ist gespalten, meine Wut auf den Krieg und die geforderten Opfer noch immer nicht besänftigt. Und immer wieder taucht ein Name dabei auf: Snape.

Er geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Selbst wenn er im Grunde genommen nicht wollte, dass jemand davon erfährt, warum er das alles auf sich genommen hat, beschäftigt mich unentwegt die Frage, wie Dumbledore das einfach so hinnehmen konnte. Ich war dabei, als er ihn gebeten hat, seine Arbeit als Spion wieder aufzunehmen. Ich habe Snapes bleiches Gesicht gesehen und gehört, wie er einwilligte. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er vorhatte, dabei auf diese Art von Dumbledore benutzt zu werden, wie es geschehen ist. Ich wage sogar zu bezweifeln, dass Snape in der Heulenden Hütte sterben wollte, ohne mit Harry Frieden zu schließen. Wieso ich das glaube? Ganz einfach, es waren die Erinnerungen an Lily, die er ihm hinterlassen hat. Vielleicht hat er insgeheim gehofft, doch noch irgendwie davonzukommen. Vielleicht wäre er das sogar, wenn ihm nicht der Elderstab im Weg gewesen wäre, der sein Schicksal endgültig besiegelt hat.

Ich habe lange überlegt, was ich jetzt tun soll. Meine Eltern in Australien wissen noch immer nicht, dass es mich gibt, denn bisher habe ich es nicht über mich gebracht, sie aus ihrem Leben zu reißen. Ich habe sie besucht und sie machten einen glücklichen Eindruck auf mich. Wieso sollte ich ihnen das nehmen, wenn ich nicht einmal in der Lage bin, einen geregelten Ablauf in mein eigenes Dasein zu bringen? Es gibt so Vieles, das ich noch immer nicht verarbeitet habe und nicht verstehe. Ich brauche Gewissheit. Ich muss ihn finden, um mir über meine Gefühle für ihn klarzuwerden. Tod oder lebendig.

Als wir kurz vor dem Ende der Schlacht die Heulende Hütte verließen, glaubten wir, Snape sei tot. Aber wer kann das in unserer Welt, die so voller Magie und Zauberei steckt, schon mit Gewissheit sagen? Trotz intensiver Suche hat man seine Leiche nie gefunden. Wo ist sie hin? Was ist mit ihr passiert? Wir wissen es nicht. Nicht einmal ein Portrait von ihm im Schulleiterbüro ist zu sehen, obwohl Harry alles getan hat, um sich dafür stark zu machen. Es war umsonst. Jeder Versuch, den leeren Rahmen neben Dumbledore zum Leben zu erwecken, blieb zwecklos. Es ist fast, als würden sich die Gesetze der Magie dagegen sträuben. Das Ministerium jedenfalls ist ebenso ratlos wie wir alle.

Was ist in diesen frühen Morgenstunden vor dem Ende der Schlacht passiert? Fest steht nur, es war nicht der Todesfluch, der ihn getroffen hat. Die Möglichkeit, dass er überlebt hat, wäre also durchaus in Betracht zu ziehen, selbst dann, wenn sie noch so gering ist. Aber hat nicht auch Harry die Versuche seines Widersachers, ihn zu beseitigen, überlebt? Mindestens zweimal ist er Voldemort entkommen, ohne sich gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzen. Beim ersten Mal war er noch ein Baby, beim zweiten Mal hat Voldemort ein Stück seiner eigenen zerspaltenen Seele ausradiert.

Meine Überlegungen, was mit meinem Professor geschehen sein könnte, haben mich am Ende soweit gebracht, dass ich losziehe, um mich ein wenig umzuhören. Ich bitte an oberster Stelle bei Kingsley im Ministerium um die Erlaubnis, einige der Todesser in Askaban zu befragen, wie gut sie Snape kannten und was sie über ihn wussten. Die Antworten jedoch sind alles andere als befriedigend. Kaum einer von denen, die überlebt haben, hatte wirklich etwas mit ihm zu schaffen. Die einzigen Überlebenden, die ihn besser gekannt haben müssen, sind die Malfoys. Bei denen versuche ich es als Nächstes. Sie haben sich fast gänzlich aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückgezogen und sind nicht gut auf neugierige Fragesteller zu sprechen. Aufgeben werde ich trotzdem nicht.

Ein Hauself führt mich zu einer weiß möblierten Sitzecke und bedeutet mir, Platz zu nehmen. Fast im selben Moment schwebt Narcissa Malfoy in den Salon.

"Bemühen Sie sich erst gar nicht, Schätzchen", sagt sie von oben herab. "Ich habe Ihnen ja bereits in meiner Eule mitgeteilt, dass ich Ihnen nicht helfen kann."

Schön und gut, keine Panik. Mir war sofort klar, dass sie mich abwürgen würde.

Entgegen ihrer Worte lasse ich mich unbehaglich auf einem Sessel nieder und verschränke die Beine übereinander. Harry, Ron und Kingsley wissen, dass ich hier bin, was wiederum sie nicht weiß.

"Ich komme mit einer offiziellen Erlaubnis des Zaubereiministers persönlich", lege ich los.

Sie versteift sich und winkt den alten Hauselfen hinaus, der mich in den Salon gebracht hat ... Ob sie den armen Tropf von ihrer Schwester geerbt hat?

Nicht jetzt. Sie soll ruhig hören, womit sie es zu tun hat. Es ist besser, wenn sie weiß, dass ich Verstärkung im Nacken habe, damit sie nicht zu überheblich wird.

Während sie zur Bar hinüber schwebt, sie braucht offensichtlich einen Drink, blicke ich mich um.

Malfoy Manor ist riesig. Ich weiß noch gut, wie einschüchternd es damals war, als wir dort auf der Flucht vor Voldemort als Gefangene vorgeführt wurden.

"Meine Familie und Severus, wir hatten sozusagen berufliches Interesse aneinander", sagt sie und spitzt die Lippen, um an ihrem Martini zu nippen. "Auch einen?"

Ich lehne dankend ab und sie trinkt einen großen Schluck.

"Das verstehe ich sehr gut", antworte ich in höflichem Ton.

Ich denke, wir haben die Fronten geklärt und da sie keine Lust darauf hat, erneut Besuch vom Zaubereiministerium zu bekommen, wird sie mir sagen, was ich wissen muss. Es wird Zeit, die Sache etwas anzuspitzen.

"Dann standen Sie sich nicht besonders nahe?"

Sie hüstelt. Mein Blick fällt unweigerlich auf ihre zierlichen langen Finger, die krampfhaft das Glas umklammern.

"Schade. Ich hatte tatsächlich gehofft, Sie könnten mir weiterhelfen. Ich will ihn unbedingt finden, Mrs Malfoy. Es gibt da so einiges, das ich ihn fragen möchte."

"Wozu?"

"Das ist privater Natur."

Sie lächelt süffisant.

"Nun, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man meinen, Ihr Gesuch hat etwas Eigenartiges an sich, nicht wahr? Severus war nie besonders beliebt bei seinen Schülern, soweit ich weiß."

Fast überkommt mich der Wunsch, ihr eine zu kleben. Aber eben nur fast. Das 'soweit ich weiß' bezog sich wohl auf Draco.

"Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sie das verstehen. Aber seien Sie unbesorgt. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, ihm ein Geständnis abzuringen, falls ich ihn finden sollte. Ich will lediglich ein paar Antworten von ihm wissen, die er mir schuldig geblieben ist."

Narcissa stellt ihr Glas vor sich ab, beugt sich zur Seite und holt eine Packung Zigarillos hinter dem Tresen hervor. Es ist eine Marke, die ich noch nie gesehen habe, aber vermutlich ist sie ziemlich teuer.

"Rauchen Sie?" Ich schüttle den Kopf. Sie muss mich für ein ziemliches Weichei halten, aber das stört mich nicht. "Dachte ich mir."

Sofort kann ich ihr ansehen, dass sie überlegt, wie sie das, was sie am liebsten zu mir sagen möchte, vor mir verbirgt, um sich nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, die ihr oder ihrer Familie zuteil werden könnten, wenn sie die Beherrschung verliert. Dass das mit meiner Freundschaft zu Harry und Kingsley zu tun hat, versteht sich von selbst. Die Malfoys sind noch vor dem offiziellen Ende des Krieges getürmt und untergetaucht. Erst als die Luft rein war, haben sie sich freiwillig dem Ministerium gestellt, was zur Folge hatte, dass ihnen im Vergleich zu den anderen Todessern eine begünstigte Behandlung zuteil wurde, von der sie nun zehren können.

"Hören Sie, Miss Granger", sagt sie gelangweilt und nimmt einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrem Glas, ehe sie fortfährt, "ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich Severus viel länger als die meisten von uns kannte. Aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass ich wusste, was er spielt. Er war immer ein sonderbarer Einzelgänger, das dürfte Ihnen nicht entgangen sein. Er war verschlossen und still. Mehr gibt es zu ihm nicht zu sagen."

Ihre Worte treffen mich wie ein Stich. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, zum ersten Mal mit ihr auf einer Wellenlänge zu liegen. Nur das Letzte muss ich grundlegend revidieren. Die schönen Momente mit ihm haben sofort ihre alte Bedeutung wiedererlangt, als ich erfuhr, dass er Dumbledore nicht vorsätzlich ermordet hat.

"Wie gesagt", fährt sie plötzlich fort und reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, "der gute Severus lebte sehr zurückgezogen. Ich kann Ihnen nicht viel über ihn verraten. Aber wenn Sie ihn wirklich finden wollen, sollten Sie es bei ihm zuhause versuchen. Dort hat er sich immer dann verkrochen, wenn er nicht wusste, wo er sonst hin sollte."

"Sie – Sie meinen, es gibt einen Ort, an dem er in den Ferien gelebt hat, richtig?"

Mein Herzschlag hat sich binnen eines Sekundenbruchteils verdoppelt.

Narcissa sieht mich mitleidig an und prostet mir zu. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es mir nur einbilde, aber sie scheint sich prächtig über mich zu amüsieren.

"Fast niemand weiß davon. Es ist ein kleines, unscheinbares Haus. Ein Muggelhaus."

Als ob das für mich was Neues wäre.

xxx

Spinner's End. Super. Was tue ich hier eigentlich?

Richtig. Ich bin hier, um mir über meine Gefühle für ihn klarzuwerden, die mir sagen, dass das letzte Wort zum Thema Snape noch nicht gesprochen ist. Wieso sonst sollte ich diese Gegend aufsuchen, die selbst bei Tageslicht einen alles andere als einladenden Eindruck verströmt? Die lieblos hochgezogenen Häuser wirken wie aus einer anderen Zeit und sind von außen größtenteils heruntergekommen. Sie lassen erahnen, dass ich hier keine glücklichen Geschichten finden werde. Dennoch bin ich vor Erwartung furchtbar nervös, als ich mein Ziel erreiche und vor einer der Türen Halt mache.

Zaghaft hebe ich die Hand und klopfe an. Was sich im Inneren dieser Mauern verbirgt, kann ich nur erahnen. Hoffentlich ist es keine weitere Enttäuschung.

Die Tür geht auf und Snape steht vor mir. Wortlos starren wir uns an.

Er sieht gut aus. Etwas abgemagert vielleicht, aber trotz allem noch immer wie der Professor von einst.

Warum sagt er nichts?

Gott! Es macht mich fertig, ihn so unmittelbar vor mir zu haben, dass ich nur die Hand auszustrecken bräuchte, um ihn zu berühren. In meiner Albtraum geplagten Welt sah die Vorstellung, ihn wiederzusehen, anders aus. Zuerst, als ich von Wut zerfressen geglaubt hatte, er hätte Dumbledore kaltblütig ermordet, war mir danach, ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen und ihm zu sagen, was für ein erbärmlicher Feigling er doch ist, einen wehrlosen alten Mann zu töten. Später, nachdem ich die ganze Geschichte dahinter kennengelernt habe, hat sich das dann gewandelt. Und jetzt? Ich weiß auch nicht. Es tut weh.

Irgendwann räuspert er sich. „Hermine ..."

Ich werfe mich nach vorne und schlinge entgegen all meiner guten Vorsätze meine Arme um seinen Hals - keine gute Idee, wir mir erst jetzt bewusst wird, als er mich keuchend und nach Luft ringend auf Abstand bringt.

Oh. Seine Abneigung gegen Berührungen. Oder vielmehr die Narben, die ich in Gedanken vor mir sehe. Wie ein böses Omen flackern die Bilder aus der Heulenden Hütte vor mir auf, der Moment, in dem Nagini ihre Zähne in sein Fleisch schlug.

„Sachte", sagt er trocken.

Ich nicke peinlich berührt. Egal wie sehr ich mir vorgenommen habe, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, lässt es sich nun nicht mehr verhindern.

Leise schluchze ich auf. „Wo hast du die ganze Zeit gesteckt? Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

Weiter komme ich nicht. Er sieht mindestens genauso verlegen aus wie ich, was es mir deutlich erschwert, ihn mit Vorwürfen zu überschütten.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Möchtest du vielleicht reinkommen?"

Wieder nicke ich und folge ihm ins Innere.

Ich war noch nie zuvor hier und doch hat das Wohnzimmer etwas seltsam Vertrautes an sich. Fast ist mir, als würde ich in einer seiner Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium stehen, mal abgesehen davon, dass die früher kargen Wände nun ringsherum mit gut gefüllten Bücherregalen gepflastert sind. Die Einrichtung, seien es der abgewetzte Teppich oder die dunklen Möbel, hat sich nicht verändert. Sie ist nur noch schäbiger geworden. Und obwohl ich aus der Zeit von damals nur kurze Einblicke in dieses Zimmer gesehen habe, kann ich mir gut vorstellen, wie es für ein Kind gewesen sein muss, hier zu leben. Das Licht und die Wärme jedenfalls, die es bräuchte, um sich wohlzufühlen und sich frei entfalten zu können, fehlt noch immer.

„Ich hatte beinahe vergessen, dass du nicht auf Veränderungen stehst", stelle ich leise fest. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich es verdrängt.

Er lächelt schmählich.

„Schmeichelhaft wie eh und je."

„Entschuldige."

„Setz dich", entgegnet er und streckt die Hand in Richtung der abgewetzten Sofagarnitur aus.

Gegenüber voneinander, er auf dem Sessel und ich auf dem Sofa, lassen wir uns nieder. Dann wird es merkwürdig still zwischen uns und ich sehe mich unbeholfen um.

Hier ist er also aufgewachsen.

„Nun. Wie hast du hergefunden?"

„Ich war überall", platze ich los, erleichtert darüber, dass er nun doch den Anfang macht. „Zuerst im Ministerium, um mir eine Erlaubnis für die Insassen in Askaban einzuholen und dann bei den Malfoys. Narcissa hat mir schließlich weitergeholfen."

„Und Kingsley ist nicht auf die Idee gekommen, ein paar Nachforschungen anzustellen?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass er das mit Absicht getan hat. Aber er ist jetzt Zaubereiminister und hat unglaublich viel zu tun."

„Sicher."

So wie er das sagt, beschleicht mich das seltsame Gefühl, dass er und Kinglsey in der Vergangenheit nicht sonderlich gut aufeinander zu sprechen waren. Doch das ist im Augenblick nicht relevant. Mich interessieren ganz andere Dinge, wie zum Beispiel die quälende Frage, wieso er es nicht als nötig erachtet hat, sich bei mir zu melden und mir zu sagen, dass er am Leben ist.

„Was – was machst du eigentlich, seit du aus der Heulenden Hütte verschwunden bist? Warst du die ganze Zeit über hier und hast dich vor der Presse versteckt? Hast du vielleicht mal darüber nachgedacht, dass es Leute gibt, die dich sehen wollen?"

Warum ich das so direkt zu ihm sage, kommt nicht von ungefähr. Ich weiß, dass Severus nicht gern im Mittelpunkt steht. Doch seit im Tagespropheten publik geworden ist, dass er auf Dumbledores Anweisungen hin gehandelt hat, sind die Gerüchte um die Zusammenarbeit der beiden Professoren neu entflammt. Harry war nach reichlicher Überlegung der Meinung, dass die Welt erfahren sollte, was sich wirklich abgespielt hat. Obwohl er Severus nie für die Demütigungen vergeben hat, war es ihm ein großes Anliegen, das Andenken an unseren Professor zu bereinigen. Ich weiß noch gut, wie mir zumute war, als ich davon erfuhr. Selbst Kingsley hat auf mein Drängen hin bestätigt, dass es keine weiteren Ermittlungen bezüglich des Vorfalls auf dem Astronomieturm geben wird. Kurzum, die Mordanklage gegen Severus wurde fallengelassen.

Er schürzt die Lippen.

„Das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich. Mal abgesehen von dem ganzen Rummel, den es auslösen würde, wenn ich mich der Öffentlichkeit zeige."

Ich bin definitiv jeden Moment soweit, zusammenzubrechen. Ob er überhaupt einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hat, wie es mir dabei ergangen ist, als er plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschwunden war?

„Wie hast du das überlebt?", will ich ungeniert wissen. „Und diesmal keine Ausreden, Severus. Ich will die Wahrheit. Ich hab gesehen, wie du gestorben bist. Ich war die ganze Zeit dabei ..."

„Soll das heißen, du und deine Freunde wart schon länger da und habt nichts unternommen?"

„Den Vorwurf kannst du dir sparen! Wir dachten alle, du hast Dumbledore getötet. Mit Absicht. Außerdem hast du nicht gerade versucht, etwas gegen meine Bedenken zu unternehmen. Du hast mich abgewimmelt, nachdem ich das mit den Potters erfahren habe ... du - du hättest mir was über Dumbledores Pläne sagen können. Mir einen Hinweis geben, irgendwas, das mich auf die richtige Fährte gelockt hätte."

Er schüttelt den Kopf und knöpft mit den Fingern den obersten Knopf seines Fracks auf.

„Was hast du vor?", stoße ich panisch aus.

Ich will die Narben der Bisswunden nicht sehen, von denen es, wie ich vermute, unschöne Überbleibsel gibt. Jetzt im Nachhinein fühle ich mich schrecklich, weil wir uns versteckt haben, ohne auch nur daran zu denken, ihm zu helfen.

„Wenn ich mich aufrege, wird mir ganz heiß, Hermine. Das Gift dieser verdammten Schlange hat scheußliche Nebenwirkungen."

„Aber du bist okay, oder? Ich meine, du lebst."

„Ja. Und nein. Es gibt solche und solche Tage."

Er sagt das ganz beiläufig, so als würde es ihn nicht weiter kratzen. Beunruhigt blinzle ich ihn an.

„Also. Wie hast du das überlebt?"

Seufzend lehnt er sich zurück und streckt die langen Beine von sich.

„Es gab ein Gegengift, das ich immer dann vorsorglich nahm, wenn ich zu ihm gerufen wurde. Albus hat mal erwähnt, dass der Lord um seine Schlange fürchten würde. Es war also klar, dass sie eine wichtige Rolle spielte. Welche das war, wusste ich nicht. Unser Schulleiter war der Meinung, dass es genügt, wenn Potter … na ja, er traute mir vielleicht nicht zu, dass ich sein Geheimnis auf ewig für mich behalten würde."

„Hat er das gesagt?"

„Nicht direkt. Trotzdem wussten wir beide, dass in meinem Job immer das Risiko bestand, eines Tages in die Knie gezwungen zu werden."

„Was ist passiert, nachdem wir weg waren? Bist du einfach zu dir gekommen und abgehauen?"

„Wundert dich das? Ich habe gelernt, auf mich selbst aufzupassen, als ich noch ein Kind war, Hermine."

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mehr darüber erfahren will. Nein. Nicht jetzt. Er lebt. Ist das zu fassen? Ich habe tausend Fragen an ihn. Wo soll ich nur anfangen?

„Severus?"

„Hmm?"

„Wusste Dumbledore, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf und hält meinem Blick stand, ohne dabei auch nur im Mindesten rot zu werden.

„Nein."

Das überrascht mich. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt seit Ende des Krieges nicht ein einziges Mal den Mut aufgebracht, ins Schulleiterbüro zu gehen, um Dumbledores Portrait aufzusuchen und ihn danach zu fragen, inwieweit er über die Vorgänge zwischen mir und meinem Professor involviert war.

„Sicher?"

„Ziemlich. Ich habe ihm zwar erzählt, dass wir miteinander in Kontakt stehen und uns über deine Ausbrüche austauschen, aber den Rest hat er nie erfahren. Ich denke nicht, dass er sich diesbezüglich Gedanken gemacht hat, Hermine. Seine Sorge galt in erster Linie Potter."

Das sieht ihm ähnlich, wie ich finde.

Seine Mundwinkel spielen und sofort weiß ich, dass auch er mich etwas fragen will.

„Wovor hast du Angst, Severus?", ziehe ich ihn auf. „Ich beiße nicht."

Er schnaubt leise.

„Wissen die Jungs etwas?"

Betreten senke ich den Blick auf meine in meinem Schoß liegenden Hände.

„Nein. Sie wissen zwar, dass ich auf der Suche nach dir bin, kennen aber nicht die eigentlichen Gründe dafür. Sie -"

Ich stocke. Die eigentlichen Gründe sind mir nach wie vor selbst ein Rätsel. Weshalb bin ich hier? Um ihn mit dämlichen Fragen zu löchern, die im Grunde genommen zu nichts führen? Um Zeit zu schinden, bis mir was Besseres einfällt? Weil ich ihn vermisst habe? Ja. Unter anderem. Ich konnte nicht mehr richtig schlafen, seit ich erfahren habe, was er und unser ehemaliger Schulleiter ausgetüftelt hatten.

„Sie kennen mich. Vermutlich denken Sie, ich hätte wieder eine Art Projekt am Laufen. Eine Wiedergutmachung ..."

„Ah, die Sache mit den Hauselfen, richtig?"

Ich blicke auf und stelle fest, dass er verschlagen grinst.

„Das ist nicht komisch, Severus."

„Nein."

Während ich ihn ansehe, spreche ich mir lautlos Mut zu. Ich weiß längst, dass es zwecklos ist, ihn zu etwas zu drängen, was er nicht will. Und da er bis jetzt keinerlei Anstalten gemacht hat, auf mich zuzugehen, gehe ich stark davon aus, dass er nicht dasselbe Interesse an mir hat wie ich an ihm.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?", frage ich vorsichtig. „Ich meine, du kannst dich nicht ewig hier verstecken, oder?"

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich das will, Hermine."

„Was willst du dann?"

„Das hängt ganz davon ab. Jedoch können wir nicht einfach so tun, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung, nicht wahr?"

Ich glaube, ich habe genug gehört. Mit zittrigen Beinen stehe ich auf.

„Ich denke, ich sollte besser wieder gehen. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, hier herzukommen. Ich dachte ... nein. Du brauchst mich nicht. Du brauchst niemanden. Das hast du deutlich bewiesen."

Er springt auf die Beine und greift fest nach meinem Arm. Ich gestehe es mir nur ungern ein, aber er wirkt verzweifelt, als er das tut.

"Sag das nicht so, als wäre es etwas Neues für dich. Wir hatten nie eine Chance, uns etwas aufzubauen."

Ungläubig funkle ich ihn an. Endlich kommen wir zum Punkt. Aber wie kann er nur so denken? Zählt es für ihn denn gar nicht, was wir erlebt haben?

"Hast du deshalb entschieden, mir nichts zu sagen?" Ich reiße mich von ihm los und starre voller Zorn und Enttäuschung in sein ausgemergeltes Gesicht. "Ein paar Sätze hätten genügt, Severus. Du hättest es mir erklären können. Oder es zumindest versuchen."

"Hätte ich das?", sagt er bitter und ringt die Hände. "Ich wollte es dir sagen. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob du mir glauben wirst. Ich dachte, es wäre einfacher für dich, mich zu hassen, anstatt etwas nachzutrauern, was du nie haben kannst. Das hatte ich mein ganzes Leben lang, Hermine."

Fassungslos schnappe ich nach Luft. Nur langsam begreife ich, dass er von Lily redet. Die Erinnerungen an ihn und Harrys Mum erschüttern mich jedes Mal wieder bis ins Mark.

"Du konntest unmöglich glauben, dass ich das mit uns einfach vergessen werde, wenn du dich von mir abwendest!"

"Ich gebe zu, dass ich gehofft habe, du würdest dich an jemand anderen wenden", murmelt er steif zwischen seinen eng aufeinanderliegenden Kiefern hervor. "Ich wollte, dass du glücklich wirst."

Ich lache auf. "Das ist eine einzige Ironie! Wir hatten Krieg! Ich hätte dich gebraucht!"

"Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war. Aber ich konnte es nicht."

"Weil du wie immer nicht in der Lage warst, über deinen Schatten zu springen. Genauso wie damals."

Er legt den Kopf schief. "Was soll das heißen?"

"Dass du Lily verloren hast, weil du dich für den falschen Weg entschieden hast."

Er kneift die Brauen zusammen. "Lass sie aus dem Spiel, Hermine."

"Das werde ich erst, wenn du begreifst, dass du aus dir herauskommen musst, wenn du nicht willst, dass es eines Tages zu spät ist. Du bist hier, Severus. Und ich auch. Denkst du, ich habe verzweifelt nach dir gesucht, weil du mir gleichgültig bist? Du lebst! Du hast noch eine Chance bekommen. Du musst es nur einsehen und sie wahrnehmen. Hör auf, dich zu verstecken. Bitte."

Als er den Blick von mir wendet, wage ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu und lehne meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust. Ich sehne mich nach seiner Nähe und der Wärme, die er ausstrahlt, wenn er nicht gerade dabei ist, sich in sich selbst zurückzuziehen. Inniglich nehme ich seinen Geruch in mich auf, während er es steif und reglos über sich ergehen lässt. Es ist ein Anfang. Solange er mich nicht von sich schiebt, ist es gut. Alles ist wie früher. Nichts scheint sich verändert zu haben, wenn er so wie jetzt vor mir steht und mit sich ringt, was er tun soll. Er führt denselben Kampf von damals gegen seine Vernunft und gegen die Spuren, die Lily in ihm hinterlassen hat. Insgeheim muss ich mich wundern, wieso ich nicht schon eher dahintergekommen bin, was für eine Rolle Harrys Mum in Snapes Leben gespielt hat. Sie war von Anfang an in seinen Erinnerungen präsent. Jetzt, wo ich es weiß, verstehe ich, dass die Schmerzen in ihm so tief greifen, dass er nicht anders kann. Trotzdem bin ich verunsichert. Meine Zweifel, ob ich für ihn je gut genug sein werde, lassen mich nicht los.

Als hätte er meine Gedanken gespürt, bringt er mich auf Abstand. Er nimmt mein Kinn zwischen seine Finger und sieht mir in die Augen.

"Ich habe das nicht meinetwegen getan", sagt er, die markante Stimme zu einem rauen und eindringlichen Flüstern gesenkt.

Schaudernd lasse ich sie auf mich einwirken. Dann küsst er mich auf die Stirn.

"Hast du denn darüber nachgedacht, was es für dich bedeuten würde, wenn deine Freunde und die Menschen, die dir wichtig sind, von uns erfahren? Machen wir uns nichts vor. Es wird auch so nicht leicht werden, da weiterzumachen, wo wir aufgehört haben."

"Das weiß ich. Aber irgendwann musst du wieder anfangen, ins Leben zurückzukehren. Was willst du mit deiner Zeit anfangen? Du bist nicht fürs Nichtstun geschaffen, Severus. Du brauchst eine Aufgabe, eine Herausforderung."

"Das ist zweitrangig. Denk erst darüber nach, bevor du etwas überstürzt."

"Was gibt es denn da noch zu überlegen? Ich wäre nicht hergekommen, wenn -"

"Jede Menge. Bist du wirklich bereit dazu, dich mit mir zu zeigen? Wenn dem so ist, werden wir mit mehr Herausforderungen zu kämpfen haben, als wir bewältigen können."

"Unsinn. Was haben wir zu verlieren? Ich bin es leid, anderen Rechenschaft abzulegen, warum ich nicht so bin wie die Mädchen aus meiner Klasse. Ich war schon immer anders, Severus. Ich war noch nie unbeschwert oder gleichmütig. Du kannst das verstehen. Du weißt alles über mich."

Er schluckt hörbar, als wäre es ihm unangenehm, dass ich das zur Sprache bringe.

„Das reicht noch lange nicht aus, um die Differenzen zwischen uns beizulegen. Ich bin nicht fähig, dir das zu geben, was du suchst."

„Ach ja? Was suche ich denn?"

„Du verdienst etwas Besseres als das hier, Hermine."

Er streckt die Arme von sich und fordert mich auf, seinen Gesten zu folgen, die nacheinander auf die uns umgebende trostlose Einrichtung deuten.

„Sieh dich um. Das ist alles, was ich dir zu bieten habe. Mit mir wird es nicht leicht werden. Ich bin kompliziert -"

„Und stur", wende ich schnell ein. „Trotzdem hat es mich immer wieder zu dir in die Kerker gezogen. Selbst bis hier her."

Er verzieht das Gesicht. „Und da hältst du mich für stur?"

„Eindeutig", gebe ich zurück und muss zum ersten Mal seit langem lächeln.

Dann wird es still. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile antwortet er.

„Weißt du, ich könnte es einfach und unkompliziert haben. Friedlich, ruhig ..."

Ich senke den Blick. In mir kribbelt es, was ihm keinesfalls entgeht. Es ist keine Frage, dass ich das nicht so stehenlassen kann.

Während er damit fortfährt, allerhand unmöglicher Sachen aufzuzählen, die er nur zu gut auch ohne die Hilfe anderer bewerkstelligen kann, nimmt er gelassen meine Hände in seine und hält sie fest.

„Kann schon sein", schließe ich daraus, obwohl er noch nicht einmal fertig ist. „Aber das wäre zugegebenermaßen ziemlich langweilig, Severus. Meinst du nicht?"

Ich sehe auf und stelle erleichtert fest, dass er mein Lächeln geduldig erwidert.

„Wirklich, Granger", sagt er mit den Augen rollend. „Du solltest ein für alle Mal aufhören, mir ins Wort zu fallen."


	9. Endlich angekommen

Just Not Good Enough

Kapitel 9

Endlich angekommen

Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie ich zum ersten Mal direkt damit konfrontiert wurde, dass Snape ein Todesser sein soll. Er selbst hat nicht gerade viel getan, um dieser Erkenntnis entgegenzuwirken. Mir und meinen Freunden gegenüber war er weiterhin der, der er immer war, unser zwielichtiger Professor mit den stets abfälligen und bissigen Kommentaren. Doch das und noch viel mehr gehört heute zum Glück der Vergangenheit an.

Das Dunkle Mal ist inzwischen verblichen und damit auch der Druck, dem wir damals in Hogwarts ausgesetzt waren. Ich kenne die Gründe für sein Handeln und bemühe mich, sie zu verstehen, was nicht immer ganz einfach ist. Insgeheim jedoch genießen wir in vollen Zügen die hinzugewonnene Freiheit, die sich uns jetzt erstreckt, da wir nicht mehr mit der ständigen Angst leben müssen, erwischt zu werden. Wie riskant es tatsächlich war, was wir bei unserem Versteckspiel in den Kerkern gewagt haben, ist uns früher gar nicht so bewusst gewesen. Wie einige andere Dinge auch, haben wir es erfolgreich verdrängt. Unsere Neugier aufeinander war größer, als der Gedanke an die Folgen.

Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie schnell man sich mit den Gegebenheiten um einen herum arrangieren kann, wenn man das Gefühl hat, man ist endlich da angekommen, wo man hingehört. Der Weg, den wir gehen mussten, bis wir endlich wieder zusammenkamen, war lang und beschwerlich. Oftmals war ich mir nicht sicher, ob die Entscheidung, die ich damals gefällt habe, mich auf Snape einzulassen, richtig war. Am schlimmsten war die Zeit der plötzlichen Trennung mitsamt der Ungewissheit und den quälenden Fragen nach dem Warum. Erst im Nachhinein hat sie mir neue Blickwinkel auf alles eröffnet, was zwischen mir und meinem Professor geschehen ist. Nicht alle Probleme, die wir hatten, sind dadurch, dass wir uns wiedergefunden haben, verschwunden. Wenn man es genau betrachtet, wurden einige der alten nur durch neue ersetzt, denn unsere Liaison war wohl oder übel verboten. Wir beide wissen das und wir wissen auch, dass wir vorsichtig mit unserer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit umgehen müssen. Trotzdem hat sich für uns daraus weit mehr ergeben, als wir erahnen konnten.

Ich kann nicht sagen, was morgen sein wird, oder gar nächste Woche. Doch es scheint längst nicht so wichtig zu sein, solange wir uns bei dem, was wir haben, wohl fühlen. Es läuft gut zwischen uns. Ich will damit nicht andeuten, dass es perfekt ist. Aber wir sind dabei, uns zusammenzuraufen. Im Moment sieht es sogar so aus, als würde ich fest bei ihm einziehen. Das Haus bietet genug Spielraum, um etwas daraus zu machen, selbstverständlich in kleinen Schritten. Überwiegend auch, weil ich die Fähigkeit erlernt habe, Dinge ganz ohne Zauberstab zu dirigieren. Fast jeden Tag sieht das Wohnzimmer anders aus. Ich habe eine wahre Freude daran gefunden, mich dort auszutoben. Severus nimmt es hin. Er hat es aufgegeben, mich dafür aufzuziehen. Anscheinend hat die Zeit der Einsamkeit, die er ohne meine Gesellschaft verbracht hat, ihre Spuren hinterlassen, so dass er meine Anwesenheit gerne in Kauf nimmt, obwohl er natürlich etwas anderes behauptet, wenn ich ihn danach frage.

Im Großen und Ganzen sehe ich meiner Zukunft nun viel offener entgegen, als einigen Monaten zuvor. Ich bin erleichtert, dass die Menschen wissen, was wirklich passiert ist zwischen den beiden Professoren Snape und Dumbledore. Das hilft mir, die Bedenken über die zahlreichen vor uns liegenden Hürden in den Griff zu bekommen.

Gut, ein bisschen besorgt bin ich schon, wenn ich mir vorstelle, was geschehen wird, wenn ich Harry und Ron gegenüberstehe und ihnen beichte, was ich am Ende meiner Reise gefunden habe. Werden sie es akzeptieren? Wenn ja, habe ich großes Glück und ein weiterer Schritt ist getan. Was jedoch sein wird, wenn sie nicht damit klarkommen, kann ich nicht sagen. In erster Linie liegt es bei Severus und mir, was wir daraus machen. Es hat sich so viel verändert. Aber noch immer sehe ich vor mir, wie er mich zurückhaltend vom Lehrertisch aus beobachtet. Wie er sich versteift, wenn ich etwas zu ihm sage, das ihm nicht behagt. Wie er mich küsst und wie unbeholfen ich mich gefühlt habe, dabei festzustellen, dass ich mich ihm nicht entziehen kann. Im ständigen Vergleich dazu steht, wie es heute ist. Seine Sticheleien gegen mich haben nachgelassen. Vielleicht komme ich aber auch einfach besser damit klar, seit ich damit umzugehen weiß.

Meine Zeit in Spinner's End zieht sich dahin und wie üblich fange ich an, meine Freunde mit Ausreden auf Abstand zu halten. Bisher habe ich nur Harry und Ron erzählt, wo ich mich aufhalte. Sie tragen es mir zuliebe mit Fassung, obwohl ich überzeugt davon bin, dass sie sich in Wahrheit ziemlich darüber aufgeregt haben.

Abgesehen von gelegentlichen Ausflügen in den kleinen Laden um die Ecke, der uns mit dem Nötigsten versorgt, lassen wir uns treiben. Es ist jedes Mal ein kleines Abenteuer, zusammen vor die Tür zu gehen, da wir uns bisher nur in den Kerkern von Hogwarts oder in seinem Haus Seite an Seite bewegen konnten. Nach und nach gewöhnen wir uns daran, an den Händen gefasst durch die Straßen der Umgebung zu schlendern. Es tut gut, alles langsam anzugehen und endlich zur Ruhe zu kommen, ohne sich ständig Sorgen machen zu müssen, ob Greifer in der Nähe sind, die mich Voldemort vorführen wollen.

Diese Stück für Stück erkämpfte Freizügigkeit spiegelt nach all der Zeit mit den Jungs im Zelt genau das wider, was ich brauche, wenn ich mit mir im Reinen sein will und die Erlebnisse unserer Flucht verarbeiten möchte. Severus und ich, wir reden über so ziemlich alles. Fast glaube ich, er hat mehr Geduld mit mir, als ich mit ihm. Bisher waren wir so mit uns selbst beschäftigt, dass wir noch gar nicht beschlossen haben, wie es weitergehen soll. Werde ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren? Es reizt mich, meinen Abschluss nachzuholen. Aber was wird dann mit Severus sein? Ich weiß, dass er darüber nachgedacht hat, wieder in Hogwarts zu arbeiten. Er hat im Grunde genommen nie etwas anderes gekannt und wir können schließlich nicht ewig hierbleiben und uns vor der Welt verstecken. So schön es ist, mit ihm alleine zu sein, brauchen wir doch etwas, von dem wir existieren können, wenn das, was uns derzeit über Wasser hält, eines Tages aufgebraucht ist. Nicht alles lässt sich eben einfach mit Magie oder Zauberei erledigen.

Noch einmal raffen wir uns auf und reden über unsere Zukunft. Es ist nicht immer leicht für uns, einen Konsens zu finden und oft prallen unsere Worte hart aufeinander. Dennoch entschließen wir uns, beide Wünsche in Angriff zu nehmen. Wir wollen es wenigstens versuchen, obwohl das bedeutet, dass wir uns endgültig der Wahrheit stellen und allen von uns erzählen müssen. Es hätte keinen Sinn, unser neues Leben mit einer Lüge zu beginnen.

Wenige Tage später erhalten wir die erste wichtige Reaktion auf unseren Versuch, uns in das normale Leben der Hexen und Zauberer einzugliedern. Vor uns auf dem kleinen Wohnzimmertisch liegt ein Brief vom Ministerium mit dem Siegel des Zaubereiministers. Es könnte alles Mögliche darin stehen, ob gut oder schlecht. Severus und Kingsley kennen sich seit Jahren vom Orden und sind nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen. Wie die meisten Menschen, denen wir bisher davon berichtet haben, hat auch Kingsley eher zurückhaltend auf das mysteriöse Überleben von Dumbledores langjährigem Spion reagiert.

Seit etwa zehn Minuten starren wir die Tischplatte an und keiner von uns möchte den Anfang machen. Zu viel hängt davon ab. Ich wage kaum daran zu denken, dass einem von uns eine Niederlage zuteil werden könnte und wir nicht zusammen nach Hogwarts gehen dürfen. Werden wir das überstehen? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich damit klarkommen soll, ihn nicht in meiner Nähe zu haben. Andererseits weiß ich natürlich auch, dass es verdammt schwer werden wird, ihn dort sehen zu müssen, ohne mit ihm zusammen sein zu können, geschweige denn, es sein zu dürfen.

Schweren Herzens fasse ich einen Entschluss.

„Wir können vermutlich nicht beide nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, Severus."

„Nein, können wir nicht. Trotzdem sollten wir zuerst den Brief lesen und sehen, was er schreibt. Er und Minerva haben sich bestimmt rege über uns ausgetauscht."

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. Was wohl McGonagall dazu sagt, dass ihr ehemaliger Vorgesetzter und Kollege und ich ein Verhältnis eingegangen sind, das ihre kühnsten Träume übersteigt? Es wundert mich ehrlich gesagt, dass sie uns noch keinen Heuler an meine neue Adresse geschickt hat.

„Ich möchte, dass du hin gehst. Du hast fast dein ganzes Leben an dieser Schule verbracht. Außerdem kann ich mir Hogwarts ohne dich nicht vorstellen."

Er sieht mich abschätzig an. Er weiß, wie sehr ich mich darum Sorge, was aus ihm wird, wenn er den Job nicht annimmt. Zumal noch immer ein Restrisiko besteht, dass sie ihm die Stelle aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit vorenthalten. Aber so sollte es nicht sein. Nicht bei allem, was er jahrelang auf sich genommen hat, um Dumbledores Forderungen zu erfüllen. Es ist wichtig für ihn, wieder eine feste Aufgabe und einen Rhythmus zu haben, der seinem Leben eine Konstante gibt. Und wenn wir ehrlich sind, ist es für mich in meinem Alter leichter, etwas Neues zu beginnen, als für ihn.

Wo wir gerade dabei sind, Harry meinte, ich würde in jedem Fall beim Tagespropheten eine Zukunft haben. Die Chefredakteure dort waren ganz begeistert von meinen Artikeln, die ich zum Überleben abseits der Zivilisation eingereicht hatte, um etwas Geld zu verdienen. Sie hätten ihn wiederholt gebeten, auf mich einzureden, die Reihe fortzusetzen.

„Wir haben das längst geklärt, Hermine. Wir waren uns einig, dass du deinen Abschluss machen sollst. Sehr wahrscheinlich wird er mich ohnehin nicht mehr als Lehrer akzeptieren."

„Unsinn. Wenn er so denkt, macht er einen großen Fehler ..."

Er schüttelt den Kopf und will nichts von meinen Einwänden hören. „Kingsley will niemanden mehr in Hogwarts sehen, der ihm Ärger macht. Glaub mir."

„Aber das wirst du nicht. Du warst ein sehr guter Lehrer."

Ein dünnes Lächeln erscheint auf seinen Lippen.

„Wohl kaum. Erstens hätte ich nicht mit dir schlafen dürfen. Zweitens haben mich alle gehasst. Im letzten Jahr ganz besonders und ich kann es keinem verübeln, Hermine."

„Komm schon, Severus. Du weißt, was ich meine. Du _bist_ gut. Nur solltest du jetzt, nachdem sich so viel geändert hat, etwas weniger hart vorgehen, damit alle sehen, was ich sehe."

Eine unschöne Bemerkung vor sich hinmurmelnd schnappt er sich den Brief vom Tisch und schlitzt ihn mit dem Zauberstab auf. Er mag es nach wie vor nicht, wenn ich anfange, etwas aufzuzeigen, das ihn in ein besseres Licht stellt, als das, in dem er selbst sich sieht.

Gebannt beobachte ich ihn und jede noch so kleine Regung auf seinem Gesicht. Wie so oft jedoch kann ich außer den zusammengezogenen Brauen nicht viel erkennen, das mir etwas über seine Gedankengänge verrät.

„Was steht denn da?", frage ich eine gute Minute später. Die aufkommende Stille weckt regelrecht meine Ungeduld.

Er hebt die Hand und liest lautlos weiter.

„Es ist kaum zu glauben, Hermine", sagt er dann, „aber er überlässt die Entscheidung, was wir anfangen wollen, uns. Des Weiteren weist er ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass wir beim kleinsten Fehltritt die Koffer packen und Hogwarts für immer vergessen können."

Behutsam faltet er den Brief zusammen und legt ihn zwischen uns auf den Tisch. Ich traue mich kaum, zu atmen. Das, was er gesagt hat, klingt auf den ersten Blick gar nicht so übel. Trotzdem bin ich lieber vorsichtig.

Langsam steht er auf und wendet sich dem Fenster zu, während ich wie belämmert auf seine schwarze Rückseite starre.

„Severus, heißt das, wir dürfen beide ..."

„Ja, das heißt es. Minerva hat offenbar Kriegsrat mit Albus gehalten und da er der Meinung war, wir würden es verdienen, eine Chance zu bekommen, lassen sie uns unter der Bedingung, dass du nicht von mir unterrichtet wirst, zu."

Ich wusste doch, dass die Sache einen Haken hat. Und das ist er, denn es bedeutet unweigerlich, dass ich mich von einem der beiden Fächer, die er aller Voraussicht nach belegen wird, trennen muss. Doch ich denke, damit kann ich leben. Hauptsache, wir sind nicht voneinander getrennt. Er hat wieder seinen Job und ich kann in seiner Nähe sein und obendrein meinen Abschluss nachholen.

Seufzend stehe ich auf. Bei ihm angelangt, lege ich von hinten die Arme um seine Hüften und drücke mich an ihn.

„Wir haben es geschafft, oder?"

Severus erwidert nichts. Er umfasst meine Arme und hält mich fest. Es ist ein beschaulicher und extrem glücklicher Moment.

„Das ist mehr, als wir erwarten konnten, Severus. Es erstaunt mich, dass Dumbledore so denkt."

Er nickt abwesend vor sich hin.

„Mag sein, dass er durchaus seine guten Seiten hat. Die Zusammenarbeit zwischen uns war jedoch zumeist von den negativen Einflüssen überschattet."

Um nicht weiter an der komplizierten Vergangenheit der beiden zu rütteln, entschließe ich mich, das Thema zu wechseln. Es gibt noch so viel zu bereden, bevor wir endgültig unsere Koffer packen und nach Hogwarts gehen werden.

„Was wirst du unterrichten? Etwa wieder Verteidigung?"

Schnaubend fasst er mich an den Händen und zieht mich zu sich an seine Brust.

„Du bist nicht die Einzige, die Abstriche machen muss, Hermine. Sie haben mir Zaubertränke gegeben."

Ich muss lächeln.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich das sogar erwartet. Dumbledore und McGonagall haben bestimmt nicht vor, dich nach einem Jahr wieder gehen zu lassen. Du sollst auf längere Zeit bleiben. Das ist gut."

„Soll ich das denn wirklich?" Er wirkt nicht sonderlich beruhigt, als er das sagt.

„Ich denke schon. Es sei denn, du hast andere Pläne, von denen ich nichts weiß."

„Nicht in letzter Zeit."

„Siehst du? Alles ist wunderbar, wie es ist."

Es stimmt. Es macht mich froh, dass alles so gekommen ist. Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, was genau ich bezüglich unseres weiteren Weges empfinden soll, auf dem ich einige Steine vermute. Nicht dass ich Zweifel hätte. Himmel, nein! Aber es wird auf jeden Fall eine Herausforderung werden, damit klarzukommen, was die anderen über uns sagen werden, sobald wir uns ihnen stellen. Was werden die anderen Professoren denken? Was wird Rons Mum sagen, wenn sie dahinterkommt, dass ich und Severus ein Paar sind? Ob sie ausflippen wird? Ich hoffe nicht. Die Weasleys waren mir immer sehr wichtig und ich brenne förmlich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl darauf, zu erfahren, wie sie dazu stehen.

„Severus?"

„Hmm?"

„Bereust du es?"

„Nein. Du etwa?"

„Nein. Auf gar keinen Fall. Aber ich denke, Dumbledore wird jetzt, da er das mit uns weiß, einige Fragen an dich haben."

„Mit Sicherheit. Und davon hängt einiges ab. Seine Meinung hat im Schulleiterbüro einen großen Stellenwert."

„Genau. Das bedeutet, dass es unangenehm werden könnte. Bestimmt hat er längst eins und eins zusammengezählt und ist dahintergekommen, dass wir nicht erst kürzlich angefangen haben, Interesse aneinander zu finden. Er wird wissen wollen, wann wir, ähm, du weißt schon ...", er sieht mich so eigenartig an, dass ich ins Stocken komme, „miteinander intim geworden sind. Überleg dir also gut, was du ihm antworten wirst."

Als ich endlich fertig bin, zieht er die Brauen in die Höhe.

„Dahinter verbergen sich eine Menge Überlegungen auf einmal, Hermine. Er wird zwar nicht erfreut sein, doch solange er mit Minerva übereinstimmt, dass wir zusammen nach Hogwarts dürfen, ist es genau das, was wir wollten. Ich schätze, wir haben nicht viele Möglichkeiten, als uns ihrem Urteil zu beugen."

„Du meinst also", hake ich kritisch nach, „sie werden das mit uns akzeptieren?"

„Nicht direkt. Sie werden uns dort dulden und uns nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Das bedeutet, wir müssen damit leben, von nun an im Zentrum der Beobachtung zu stehen."

Das hatte ich befürchtet.

„Weißt du, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, wird sich für uns dabei gar nicht so viel ändern. Wir waren beide oft genug im Mittelpunkt, ohne es zu wollen. Trotzdem solltest du es langsam angehen lassen und Dumbledore und McGonagall nicht gleich mit dem Schlimmsten überfallen. Ich möchte nicht nach Hogwarts kommen und dabei von dem Gefühl begleitet werden, dass mich auf Schritt und Tritt die Blicke der Portraits verfolgen."

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Wie ich ihn kenne, wird er mich bald zu sich bestellen, um sich mit mir zu unterhalten. Wenn also jemand ins Lächerliche gezogen wird, dann bin das ich."

Ich muss schlucken. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, er würde meine Bedenken zerstreuen und mir Mut zureden. Aber da habe ich mich natürlich getäuscht. Er ist es gewohnt, kein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen, wenn es drauf ankommt, was unweigerlich dazu führt, dass ich mich wie damals in seiner Klasse fühle, als ich ein kleines Mädchen war, das sich von ihm einschüchtern ließ. Was soll ich noch dazu sagen? Wir sind zusammen und wir sind zufrieden. Was wir haben, ist ein großes Glück.


End file.
